El Vino del Hogar
by Ilet Moratar
Summary: Luffy y Nami han decidido su destino, pero Ace se siente inseguro ante la posibilidad de perder su libertad tras haber conocido a Nojiko. Los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, que no deja de sorprenderme.
1. El Vino del Hogar

Hola a mis nakamas lectores, decidí hacer una revisión exhautiva de este fic y hacerle cambios, algunos ligeros, otros más explícitos, pero todos en función de que disfruten de la lectura. Los quiero!

I

"**El alquitrán del camino, embriaga más que el suave vino del hogar" **

**Joaquín Sabina.**

Había vivido lances de principio a fin, como para saciar al pirata más exigente, incluido el escape de Impel Down, y todavía aspiraba a más... Suspiró, recostado sobre la borda... Quizás se habría vuelto ambicioso, por eso, cuando decidió ponerse en manos de la providencia, el pacto pareció sellado. Tal y como estaban las cosas, era mejor fingirse muerto y así escapar de la sempiterna persecución por parte del Gobierno Mundial. No es que la idea le gustase, pero antes de caer exánime, Shirohige impuso su carácter… Por vez primera debió obedecer sin miramientos, aunque eso le costara dejar durante buen tiempo a un lado, el afán de hacer su propia saga.

Bajo protección de la celosa deidad, Luffy había echado por tierra la sentencia de Impel Down, pero en cambio, lo había condenado a pisar las costas de una isla del East Blue. Quizás para culminar la única aventura que años atrás dejara a la deriva y que su hermano ignoraba por completo.

Volvía al recuerdo por una razón poderosa. No lograba olvidarla, siquiera en los momentos más horribles de la prisión. Y en el último instante, cuando todo parecía perdido, vino a su mente para rebatir cuanto le había dicho a Luffy. Su mirada tan seria reprochándole cada palabra: "Bonita manera de negarme y negarte a ti mismo, Ace. ¿Así que nadie te ha querido salvo tu hermano?"

Había pasado poco más de seis años, pero… el temor de encontrarse con Ella superaba al de morir sobre la vieja plazoleta. Después de todo, la muerte solo podía traer consigo la tranquilidad, no una amalgama de sensaciones que amenazaban con limitar aún más su ya no tan libre albedrío. Y sabía por qué. Aunque odiara confesarlo, existía la remota posibilidad de que dejara caer el ancla ante sus playas. Se veía siguiendo los pasos del padre y nada le fastidiaba más que esa idea... Por otro lado, sentía que estaba siendo desagradecido, todo por culpa de un maldito prejuicio. El de reconocer que un pirata igual tenía su límite y una chica con suficiente aptitud podía marcarlo. No era algo que estuviera concebido, solo se daba en un momento cualquiera. Se había armado un lío con los hilos que ella se había atrevido a tejer sobre él y bueno, cuando la red estuvo completa, halló cuán difícil era salir.

Hundió la cabeza en el sombrero, como si con ello lograra aplastar sus pensamientos.

"Ojala y no la hubiese conocido nunca".

Lo mezquino de la idea le hizo volver el rostro hacia Luffy y Nami. Estaban en la proa, tan felices, que en su ansia por llegar a tierra confundían las nubes del horizonte con islotes.

"El amor debe ser ciego para que se ponga así la navegante", sonrió, "tan acostumbrada a tener siempre los pies sobre la tierra"

—¡Ouch! ¡Nami! ¿Por qué me pegas?

Era la primera vez que no podía intervenir para salvar a su hermano. Y esos sí eran puños de amor, dejaban bien marcadas sus huellas. Los de Garp se quedaban chiquitos.

—¿Nunca te ha pegado una mujer, Ace?

La pregunta inesperada de Luffy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Son las únicas con las que no puedes jugar al idiota… salvo cuando ellas quieren.

—¿Y cuándo es eso?

—Cuesta adivinarlo. Pero no son muchas veces.

Luffy quedó mirándole, intentando comprender la "sabiduría de los mayores" en esas palabras.

—Es simple —Ace se encogió de hombros—, a veces les gusta que hagas de niño tonto para sentir la necesidad de dar "cariño maternal".

—Vaya, ¿"misterioso cariño maternal" es otro nombre para los coscorrones?

—Puede ser, pero igual te sugiero no extender mucho tus modos infantiles… O nadie te reconocerá con tantos chichones.

—Ahk, mientras no me rompan el sombrero… —Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡No tendrá importancia!

La carcajada de Ace fue bien acogida por el hermano menor. El mayor no dejaba de sorprenderse ante el hecho de que una vez conseguida la añorada gloria en la cumbre de la piratería, Luffy echara todo a un lado para aventurarse en un universo desconocido por completo, y que a él mismo le parecía el más incomprensible de todos. Pero como era usual cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, lo tomaba como un reto más, del que también pretendía salir airoso.

Al menos, así parecía cuando volvieron a encontrarse, tras tantas andanzas, y Ace extrañado de que la proa del Sunny apuntara a casa.

/

—_**¿No lo sabes? —respondió Luffy a su saludo con el habitual choque de manos, y la carcajada que temían los shichibukais—… partiremos de vuelta hacia el East Blue.**_

—_**Con tanto tiempo sin vernos y yo sin poder hacer de las mías —sonrió Ace—, ¿pretendes que te siga en aventuras que no aumentan el precio de tu cabeza? **_

—_**Oh, Nami sí que lo pide, siempre que hago una tontería… pero esta vez será algo nuevo.**_

—_**Volverás tu espalda al mar y la bandera de los mugiwara quedará enrollada en su asta, justo ahora que diste paso a la Nueva Era.**_

—_**Kiá, serán unas vacaciones de pocos meses, Nami y yo no estaremos tranquilos por mucho tiempo.**_

_**En eso parecía tener razón, por cuanto la despedida a sus nakamas había sido una especie de "hasta pronto" o "hasta más ver".**_

—_**No tienes idea de lo que implica un vínculo familiar.**_

—_**Quiero vivir también esa aventura.**_

—_**Será la más compleja de cuantas hayas tenido.**_

—_**¡Oosú! No esperaba menos.**_

—_**Suerte, entonces —¿qué tanto podía tentarle esa vida vulgar en una casa de campo, fuese por el tiempo que fuese? Conociéndole, se aburriría de inmediato y sus vacaciones quedarían reducidas a unos tres días—. Supongo que pronto te veré de vuelta en el Nuevo Mundo.**_

—_**No quiero —salió a relucir el chico de cinco años—. Quiero que vengas conmigo.**_

—_**¿Qué? —lo sorprendió, no se lo esperaba— Tengo mucho que buscar para irme de veraneo al East Blue.**_

—_**¡Quién sabe! Puedes romper las reglas —con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, se encogió de hombros. Mala espina. —¡Vamos, Ace! ¡Un viaje más, fuera del Nuevo Mundo, no te matará!**_

_**Podía decirle rotundamente que no, pero muy a su pesar, había logrado interesar**_l_**o con ese cambio de actitud. Quizás le avergonzó que se mostrara, en ese momento, tres veces más maduro que él. Luffy encaraba el mismo desafío que tiempo atrás se le había presentado… y del que no había podido salir victorioso. **_

—_**Iré contigo.**_

—_**¿Lo prometes?**_

—_**¿Cuándo he tenido que prometerte algo para cumplirlo? Además —sonrió irónico—… será mejor que te defienda de su familia, cuando vean tus modales a la mesa. **_

/

La pura verdad es que no se lo imaginaba congeniando con parientes y menos si éstos poseían el mismo carácter de su navegante. Le pareció algo indiscreto preguntar, y prefirió verlo por sí mismo. Hasta que un día en medio del viaje, Nami le contó que tan solo tenía una hermana esperándola.

Cocoyashi apareció como una mancha difusa en la distancia. Luffy señaló el destino escogido, mientras Ace cortaba el paso a la intuición, cansada ya de alertarlo.

"Al diablo con lo que pueda pasar", pensó, "no volveré la espalda… y aún no ha ocurrido nada".


	2. Entre el olvido y la memoria

**II**

"**Más vale que no tengamos que elegir entre el olvido y la memoria"**

**J.S**

Lo primero que advirtió fue la cima donde se erguía la enorme cruz que tanto llamara su atención años atrás. Se alzaba como símbolo de la Cocoyashi en tiempos de Arlong, cuando la vida tenía precio en berries. Aunque el mármol había sustituido a la madera, parecía lo único inalterable. Como suele suceder a las villas que prosperan de un día para otro, lo demás era apenas reconocible. Así como el muelle había ganado terreno, ampliándose a todo lo largo de la bahía, se notaban varios comercios donde antes solo hubieran pequeños puestos de venta.

La población había aumentado con creces y lógicamente las casas ya ocupaban buena parte de lo que antes era bosque. Sin contar con que la mayoría de las propiedades habían cambiado la madera por el ladrillo en su arquitectura.

La apreciación de Cocoyashi por Ace cayó al agua cuando un cambio brusco de dirección en el Sunny obligó al joven a sostenerse con fuerza de la borda.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Vio entonces a Luffy salir del sitio donde se hallaba el timón, con un morado en plena frente… pero tan tranquilo como si nada hubiese ocurrido y los ojos puestos en la costa.

—¡Uhuuuum, comida! ¿No sientes el olor a filete que viene de allá, Ace? Le dije a Nami que atracara allí y no en el puerto.

Aparte de la enorme cruz, el mayor había reconocido también la playa rocosa donde, por ventura o infortunio, naufragara cinco años atrás. Su primera embarcación deshecha por una pelea suicida contra una de las divisiones de Shirohige y la tormenta que acudió a rematarlo, haciéndolo caer al agua.

/

"—_Eh, no puedo esperar a que te despiertes y no tengo fuerzas tampoco para cargar contigo. O me ayudas o te quedas en las rocas._

_¿Una voz bajo las olas? Apenas podía determinar el tono, edad o sexo ¿Qué era eso que se inclinaba sobre él? Mejor que se pusiera a resguardo si aquella sombra que veía era un tritón. _

_Se levantó de inmediato, sin apenas distinguir nada. El brazo izquierdo le dolió al girarse en busca del puñal: posible fractura. Terminó el movimiento de todas maneras, y su rostro dio contra una concavidad cálida entre dos suaves convexidades; al instante sus instintos le dijeron que se relajara, todo estaba bien, magnífico, ¡el mismísimo paraíso!, y se dejó caer, removiendo la nariz para hundirse mejor en el cielo. Mas poco duró el edén, pronto lo apartaron con un grito y un golpe. Ser expulsado tan abruptamente de aquella inexplicable felicidad le dolió tanto o más que el puñetazo en el pómulo._

—_Si serás sinvergüenza —la voz tenía el tono seco de una joven ofendida. _

_La mancha transmu_t_ó en una figura que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su sexo. Arrodillada sobre la poca arena en un espacio entre las rocas, un pantalón oscuro estrechaba su cintura y la camiseta de pálido amarillo guardaba el busto poco mejor que las manos. _

_Era evidente "el paraíso" contra el que había topado, a juzgar por cómo ella se cubría y la cáustica mirada de sus ojos negros. _

—_Púdrete –una sola palabra, no tan cruda como otras que había escuchado el hijo de Gol D. Roger, mas por alguna razón le pesaba más._

—_Hey, lo siento —quiso decir algo más inteligente, pero su situación no le ayudó. Estaba mareado—. Creí que eras un tritón._

_Ella se había puesto en pie, dispuesta a abandonar el sitio._

—_¿Un tritón? —no se le escapó a Ace el gesto de temor— ¿Cómo demonios puedes compararme con eso?_

—_Estaba a punto de ahogarme…todavía no veo bien —el pirata consiguió incorporarse a pesar del dolor en el brazo, y se arrastró hasta la arena—._ _Deberías entenderlo si viv_e_s junto al mar. _

—_Vine a la playa_ _buscando… conchas y caracoles. Y todos los que aparecen en las costas de Cocoyashi, o están muertos o no viven lo suficiente como para hacer bellaquerías._

—_Lejos de mis intenciones,_ _puedes alertar a los del pueblo si quieres._

—_Ni pensarlo. ¿Tienes idea de dónde has caído?_

—_Lo que sea, qué bien que me hayas encontrado._

—_Un problema es lo menos que buscaba y lo único que encuentro. _

—_¿Estás herida? —Ace notó sangre en la mano derecha de_ _la joven_

—_Defendiéndome de un pervertido…_

—O_i, lo siento, no fue intencional —buscó algo que ayudara a contener la sangre. Solo encontró los jirones de su camisa, mojados de agua salada. Rasgó uno con los dientes y se lo tendió con timidez—, es lo mejor que puedo hace_r_… _

_Ella aceptó, cubriéndose el corte. Apretó los párpados con fuerza._

—_La sal quema pero es buen desinfectante._

—_Náufrago parlanchín —_l_o miró de reojo—, si quieres continuar vivo, tenemos que irnos de aquí._

/

Por alguna extraña razón, después de atracar arrastraba los pies, evidenciando carencia de todo entusiasmo. Ese que Luffy llevaba en exceso e intentaba contagiarle cada minuto.

—¡Ohhhh, genial! ¡Mira, Nami, hay carne de todo tipo!

—Me pregunto qué habrá hecho Nojiko con el dinero que le dejé.

Ace no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta sorpresa.

—Habrá comprado mucha comida —Luffy se encogió de hombros, dándolo por evidente— O una estatua de bronce.

—¿Crees que todos son como tú? Solo espero que lo haya sabido aprovechar bien.

Evitándose otra muestra espontánea de cariño, el chico desvió la conversación.

—¿Reconocerías la casa si la ves?

—¡Pues claro, aunque hubiera cambiado por completo! Solo que no tomamos el camino principal, di un rodeo para no toparnos con Genzo y los demás... Las bienvenidas estarán bien después de un descanso.

—Le pediré a tu hermana un especial de carne ¡Saludos a la gente, después!

Ace pateó el polvo del camino, abstraído en sus meditaciones.

"Después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué puedo decir: hola, qué bueno volver a verte, regresé porque mi hermano quiso que lo acompañara? Lo más probable es que haga como que jamás nos conocimos y pensándolo bien, quizás hasta sea mejor. Vaya suerte la mía. Lo peor es que nunca tuve ocasión de contarle nada a Luffy respecto a lo que sea que tuve con ella".

Desechó casi instantáneamente las últimas palabras. Cometía una injusticia digna del Gobierno Mundial pretendiendo que había olvidado a quien ni siquiera Marine Ford logró borrar de su recuerdo. Pero sin aceptar que la sensación que atenazaba su estómago no era hambre, sino otra cosa.

"Estoy portándome como el chico de diecisiete que conoció...".

Nami lo miró de reojo, extrañada.

—Luffy —la escuchó susurrarle— ¿Sabes si tu hermano tuvo algún enemigo que lo derrotara en Cocoyashi? Su rostro cambió apenas tocamos tierra...

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. Tenía razón, si había en su vida un rival digno de nombrarse, tanto por inteligencia como astucia, esa era Ella.


	3. Existir vale la pena

III

A **Gabe Logan**, **XxOne PieceXx, Floweright D. Fye y xoDet, por acompañarme en el camino de esta historia e incentivarme para que siga poniéndole losas al sendero. Gracias.**

"**¿De qué voy a lamentarme? bulle la sangre en mis venas,  
cada día al despertarme, me gusta resucitar." J.S**

La casa de ladrillo, que a juzgar por el exterior no llevaba más de tres años remozada, se hallaba casi oculta por los mandarinos. Algunos en su etapa de floración, otros exhibían enormes frutos dorados.

—¡Mandarina! GOMU GOMU NO...!

—¡Hey, espérate Lu!

Ace se lanzó a detenerlo antes de que saliera disparado hacia las ramas superiores del árbol.

—Ahhhmmmm, Ace —Luffy hizo un puchero—. Tengo hambre.

—Esas no están dulces, les falta abono. Guano de cormorán, quizás…

Fue Nami quién se volvió sorprendida esa vez.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Uh...

A sus espaldas, Luffy había logrado hacerse de una fruta, que luego de morder, escupía con asco.

—Buaj, tienes razón, Ace. Sabe peor que Cocodrile.

—¿Acaso lo mordiste cuando pelearon? —Nami no podía creerlo. Luffy asintió y ella suspiró con resignación.

El mayor observaba la puerta de madera como si en ella estuviera grabado su porvenir.

/

_**Se hallaban frente al pórtico de una sencilla pero amplia casa de campo. En los terrenos aledaños alguien había sembrado gran cantidad de mandarinos.**_

_**Ace lanzó un silbido. **_

—_**Bonita casa.**_

—_**Lucía mejor cuando tenía familia.**_

—_**¿Mejor? —Ace sonrió irónico, entrando tras ella al lugar— Es raro que alguien diga eso. **_

—_**No tuve problemas de convivencia, si a eso te refieres. Ahora, convénceme de que te sientes bien desarraigado de la tuya.**_

—_**¿Cuál? Puedo contar con los dedos las únicas personas que valían la pena. Uno de ellos, dejó de vivir. **_

—_**Entiendo, la pérdida te hace fuerte... pero siempre hay alguien —el tono le sonó a Ace algo maternal, pero muy velado, como si tanteara el terreno—, supongo. **_

—_**Me fui de Villa Fucsia para cumplir mi sueño, no me ató siquiera lo que más quería. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que mi hermanito saldrá al mar. Tarde o temprano volveremos a encontrarnos.**_

—_**¿Tienes un hermano? —la chica lo invitó a sentarse junto a la mesa. **_

—_**Me sigue a dondequiera que voy, tal parece que lo llevo amarrado a mis pantalones. —Ace sonrió, a la par que recordaba— No dudo que pronto me vea salvándole el pellejo, si pretende seguir mis pasos. **_

—_**Típico de un pirata —ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño.**_

—_**¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? —Ace abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No le había dicho una palabra sobre sus aspiraciones.**_

—_**Basta con mirarte. ¿A quién crees que engañas, con ese cuchillo? Y sin embargo, demasiado inocente e impulsivo para tu propio bien.**_

—_**Chica tonta —masculló por respuesta.**_

—_**¿Qué has dicho? **_

—_**Chica tonta…**_

_**Comenzaba a sentir confianza. Para alguien que escuchaba oprobios sobre su persona casi a diario, la familiaridad de la chica desconocida le sorprendía. Que lo trataran con esa juguetona calidez… ¡y no lo había rechazado a pesar de saberlo un pirata! Sí, solo por eso valía la pena existir. **_

_**Al verla regresar al saloncito con una tablilla y unas vendas, sonrió y le tendió el brazo.**_

—_**Puedes tratarme de "chico idiota" si quieres…—sonrió abiertamente— Pero creo que será mejor si nos presentamos. ¡Ahhh, oye, eso duele!**_

_**Ella le había tomado el brazo dañado y le vendaba con fuerza.**_

—_**¿Qué tal "chico ñoño"? —le devolvió la sonrisa— Creo que abandonaste a mamá demasiado pronto para ser pirata.**_

_**El rostro de Ace se contrajo ante un dolor muy lejano al que soportaba físicamente. **_

—_**Lo siento —adivinó ella—. En eso estamos iguales. **_

—_**No puedes preverlo todo, chica tonta. Y mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace.**_

—_**Portgas no es un apellido común.**_

—_**Uso el de mi madre, —Ace frunció el entrecejo— mi padre tenía de bueno muy poco... **_

—_**Pirata al fin, es una suerte que hayas salido a ella —le miró a los ojos y sonrió—. Puedes llamarme Nojiko, Ace.**_

—_**¿Nojiko? —la expresión mohína cambió a una alegre—. Nojiko... es como cuando abres una de esas cajitas de madera preciosa con broche.**_

—_**¿De las que guardan sorpresas?**_

—_**Sí, son muy divertidas cuando descubres cómo abrirlas. Casi siempre tienen una joya, o dulces, o un juego de cartas en su interior.**_

_**Nojiko terminó su labor como sanitaria.**_

—_**Las hay que no se abren, por lo complicado del broche —respondió mirando la faena acabada—. Ya está, quedarás así por algún tiempo.**_

—_**No voy a ser un problema para ti, cajita sorpresa. Solo necesito buscar el modo de volver al mar.**_

—_**¿Para ahogarte? Haberlo dicho desde el principio y no hubiera pasado tanto trabajo. —suspiró ella, sentándose a su vez a la mesa— ¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí? Con el brazo así no llegarías a ningún lado. Y si hubiese tenido un barco en el que despacharte con alguien, estarías desde hace buen rato rumbo a quién sabe dónde.**_

—_**Has tratado de ocultarme de todos mientras caminábamos hacia aquí —la miró serio— ¿Qué pasa en tu isla?**_

—_**Escúchame bien, pirata —esta vez fue ella quien impuso carácter—. Por ninguna razón cuestiones lo que hago. Es necesario y punto. Te cuidaré, alimentaré en lo posible, tu brazo estará bien atendido pero a cambio, nada de preguntas. Y otra cosa... queda prohibido ir más allá del umbral. Si crees que se te hace demasiado difícil, dejaré que te marches y ojos que te vieron ir...**_

_**Ace observó su brazo entablillado, meditabundo. Su mirada vagó desde la mesa, donde un cesto lleno de mandarinas esperaba tentador, hasta el busto de Nojiko, que se hallaba frente a él. Al notar la sombría expresión de la joven, desvió la vista hacia la cocina, donde las ollas parecían dispuestas para la comida.**_

—_**Parece que ya distingues mejor las cosas, al menos las que te convienen. **_

—_**Gracias a ti —rió Ace— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré bajo tu égida, Nojiko? **_

—_**Lo suficiente como para que el brazo cure y podamos ver cómo demonios regresas a tus aventuras. **_

/

—Si van a tocar —Ace indicó la puerta de la casa—, háganlo ya.

"Eres un hombre, afróntalo"

Luffy le observó, rascándose el sombrero. Nami daba soberanos golpes en la madera.

"De cualquier forma ¿Qué puede suceder? Que no quiera verme y me eche a cajas destempladas, bien merecido lo tengo... Que arme un escándalo mayúsculo, Luffy acabe enterándose de que la conozco... No, por su modo de atacar, irá directo al grano..."

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Me estás ocultando algo, Ace.

No soportaba la mirada acusadora de su hermano. Sobre todo, porque menor al fin, nunca le había dado confianza para que lo cuestionara.

—Pero no importa. —dijo una voz grave bajo el sombrero de paja— Firme el timón.

¡Cuán observador podía ser Luffy, pobres de los que lo subestimaban! Ace lo sabía muy bien, como también que no le pediría explicaciones. Jugaban el mismo juego, solo que en su caso, los intereses habían sido diferentes.

La puerta se abrió y la efusiva gritería de Nami azotó sus oídos. Abrazaba a una joven de cabello celeste, que correspondía de modo sereno a las manifestaciones de su hermana.

Por supuesto que reconoció de inmediato a Luffy. Si había algo que Ace no se perdonaba, era el haber obedecido a Nojiko al punto de no indagar sobre lo que acontecía en aquella isla. Pero ella se había mostrado tajante al respecto, y al final, dejó por incorregible su régimen de silencio. Algo le hizo suponer que temía de él la misma reacción que después tuvo su hermano, lanzándose a desafiar un enemigo nada banal.

"Preocuparse por mi muerte a manos de Arlong… uhmmm, suena demasiado romántico para mi gusto".

Hubiera sido una locura, si acababa de reponerse de aquel brazo roto... y él era capaz de hacerlo, solo por ayudarla.


	4. Amor se llama el juego

Gracias especiales a Nami chan (LuffyxNami forever) y Gnyee, dos nakamas a quien debo la decisión de publicar esta historia. A los que se mantienen fieles a ella, no claudiquen!

Me he dado cuenta de que no se distingue muy bien la cursiva de los flashback, asi que la pondré en negrita a partir de este cap.

**IV**

"**Amor se llama el juego, en el que un par de ciegos  
juegan a hacerse daño". J.S**

Su reacción fue tan simple como arquear una ceja y mirarle con ironía.

—¿Y a ti, cómo te llamo?

—Portgas D. Ace… o Ace, si quieres.

La hermana de Nami sonrió burlona y le tendió la mano. Se la estrechó muy serio.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ace. Puedes llamarme Nojiko.

—¿Nojiko? Es como cuando abres una de esas cajitas de madera preciosa con broche.

—¿De las que guardan sorpresas? Es posible. Y mirándote, diría que nunca has logrado abrir una.

—Nojiko, por favor —la apartó Nami con cierto nerviosismo. Sabía que su hermana era mordaz incluso con desconocidos, pero Ace no lo merecía.

"Me ha saludado de forma tal, que nadie salvo nosotros, entenderá que ésa es nuestra forma de decirnos algo más"

—¿Podrías hacer el especial de carne que comimos en aquel banquete? —en los ojos de Luffy aparecieron estrellas.

—Para los huéspedes improvisados, hay un postre de mandarinas que les vendrá bien —sonrió Nojiko—, hasta que pueda hacer otra cosa.

—Supongo que no habrás usado esas frutas —Ace señaló el árbol con las grandes mandarinas doradas—, parece que están carentes de abono.

—¿Un pirata que sabe de cuestiones terrestres? Me pregunto quién te habrá enseñado... es un injerto que no acaba de crecer.

—No entiendo cómo haces para tenerlo todo bajo control —soltó Nami con cierto disgusto—. La pura verdad es que no sé si algún día pueda acostumbrarme a llevar las cosas como tú.

—Puedes intentarlo, hermanita, solo que no me parece tu tipo de vida. Supongo que necesitas un poco de caos para tu libertad. Y me parece que en eso, Luffy estará muy de acuerdo.

—¡No se tenderá la cama al levantarse, ni … —asintió efusivo— ni cocinaremos otra cosa que carne!

—Luffy —en su voz una dulzura perversa— no voy a perder mi línea por tu causa.

Al escuchar a Nami, no pudo menos que observar a su hermana ¿Cuánto había cambiado en siete años? No mucho a decir verdad, excepto que su cabello celeste era más largo y debajo de la misma cintura adolescente, parecían más anchas las caderas. Mejor no preguntar por qué. De todas formas, no podía reprocharle que hubiese buscado sus propias aventuras.

—Si les gusta quedarse al fresco, puedo sacar una mesa —invitó Nojiko—. Pero sería mejor estar adentro, porque no puedo guisar y hablar a gritos desde la cocina.

Los siguió hacia el interior, o más precisamente, la siguió como si fuera a desaparecer cuando traspasara el umbral.

Sin dudas la casa era, con mucho, más espaciosa que antes. Constaba de sala independiente, en las que dos puertas daban paso a las habitaciones y cuartos de baño. Nojiko fue hacia la tercera, luego de mostrarle a su hermana los sustanciales cambios.

"Alguien tiene que haberla ayudado a hacerlo", Ace frunció el ceño "De seguro que no faltaría un tipo listo, aprovechado de la situación..."

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Nami— Ahora sí que vamos a estar cómodos. Lo que puede hacer mi dinero bien invertido.

—Y gente del pueblo agradecida, —rió la mayor, mirando al pirata de soslayo—, los muchachos no se lo pensaron dos veces para venir a levantar la casa. Apenas me dejaron pagar los materiales. Pude haberla ampliado, pero como estaba sola… bueno, al menos oficialmente, —añadió con toda intensión— no le vi la lógica.

Ace bufó, desviando la atención hacia el lugar donde provenía un exquisito olor a dulce recién horneado.

Tras la última puerta, Nojiko se las había dispuesto también para tener una agradable cocina comedor, donde primaba el orden. No así en la mesa, en la que se veía una cesta con frutas y varios utensilios e ingredientes usados para el postre, así como un cepillo de incontables cerdas. Ace dio un respingo al verlo, era imposible que la hermana de Nami lo hubiera hecho intencionalmente, solo para gastarle una broma... Nojiko al parecer, no había borrado aquel recuerdo, sino que vivía la mancha imborrable de los días compartidos.

—¿Desde cuándo lavas las mandarinas con el cepillo de la ropa? —la navegante abrió los ojos— Te sacaba de paso que se le dieran otros usos a las cosas que tú…

—Alguien me enseñó que es más fácil utilizar uno de estos —rió Nojiko, y por alguna razón extraña Luffy la miró curioso, para después observar a su hermano.

/

_**Apenas la conocía aún, pero era buen observador. Una chica como Nojiko exigiría de él más audacia y disposición que cualquier abordaje. Motivo suficiente para tentarlo. Sin embargo, debía tener cuidado, no convenía a un pirata sucumbir por completo al encanto de la tierra. **_

"_**Pero no puedo llamarme un hombre si no logro atraerla al mar". **_

—_**Estás demasiado pensativo ¿Qué tramas?**_

_**Diecisiete años que eran un reto para los suyos, y Nojiko se las arreglaba para adivinar sus pensamientos.**_

—_**¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? **_

_**Recostándose a la meseta de la cocina, ella meditó unos instantes. Todo parecía dispuesto para el almuerzo. Era evidente que se bastaba para lidiar sola con lo que aconteciera dentro de la casa, lo había demostrado en el poco tiempo que Ace llevaba a su cuidado. **_

—_**No puedes hacer mucho con el brazo en cabestrillo.**_

—_**Tampoco quiero hacer el vago por cuenta de mi recuperación. **_

—_**Ah, muy bien —con una sonrisa le entregó la enorme canasta que colgaba de la pared próxima a la cocina—. Trae unas mandarinas, o no tendré postre. Toma las que estén a mano, para que no fuerces el brazo dañado... Y por favor, trata de que no te vea nadie o vas a meterme en problemas. **_

—_**¿Un tipo celoso, por ejemplo? **_

—_**Supongo que no te importe mucho.**_

—_**¿El hombre de la gorra y el molino que vino ayer a verte, y por quién tuve que esconderme? Vaya, te gustan los mayores. Aún así… es un poco viejo para ti.**_

—_**Ah, ¿pretendías que me gustaran más niños? ¿O alguien de mi edad? **_

_**Tuvo que callarse.**_

—_**Nos quedaremos sin postre, Ace —le recordó—. Tardará en hacerse.**_

—_**En menos de lo que imaginas, tendrás el cesto lleno… —y salió por la puerta principal hacia el sembrado.**_

—_**¡Tráeme unas Okitsu! Recuerda, no se recogen doradas...**_

"_**Una tarea fácil", pensó deteniéndose ante las líneas de árboles. **_

_**A primera vista, parecía que todas las frutas eran iguales, pero en cada surco había un tipo diferente. Quedó parado en el sitio. No podía gritarle desde allí cuáles prefería y no tenía la más mínima idea de las que podían usarse para hacer postre. **_

_**Tuvo que volver a la cocina, no sin cierta impaciencia. Descubrió el fuego extinto en los hornillos, su delantal colgado en la percha y una nota sobre la mesa que ponía "Enteras en Almíbar", con toda una serie de confusas indicaciones. Al parecer, ella había salido por la puerta trasera hacia el pueblo, y aunque no debía demorar, iba a tener que vérselas solo con los dichosos frutos. No tuvo más remedio que defenderse como podía.**_

_**Recogió unas que le parecieron llamativas por el tamaño y el color. **_

"_**Vaya, tendremos bastante dulce, esta noche sí que voy a hartarme… y Nojiko es muy buena en la cocina".**_

_**Al ver que no llegaba, estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla, cuando recordó que le había hecho prometer que no pondría un pie fuera de la casa cuando ella no estuviera. La preocupación estaba recomiéndole el estómago, más que el hambre. Esperaría unos minutos más, y si no regresaba, tendría que violar el pacto. Por lo general, solo hallaba una forma de tranquilizarse cuando algo le inquietaba: ir en busca de la causa de ese desasosiego —ahora no podía—, o distraer su atención con otra cosa. **_

_**Lo único que tenía delante sobre la mesa era aquella receta. Fue entonces que descubrió el círculo rodeando uno de los ingredientes: azúcar. Y junto a éste la palabra "comprar". Se sintió más tranquilo, incluso quiso sorprenderla adelantándole el trabajo. **_

—_**Postre: Mandarinas Okitsu, Enteras en Almíbar —leyó en voz alta— ¨Lavar las mandarinas cepillándolas". **_

_**Un cepillo… Nojiko tenía de esos toda una colección… En cualquier caso, variaban solo un poco en la forma, y si ella todavía demoraba, no adivinaría cuál había usado. Tomó el que le pareció más práctico. **_

_**Llenó un recipiente con agua que depositó en la mesa, dentro colocó las mandarinas. Apoyó el brazo izquierdo lesionado y aprisionó la fruta contra la madera, disponiéndose a frotar la cáscara usando la mano sana. La primera saltó para caer de nuevo en el agua. **_

—_**Oi, ¿estás extrañando a tus nakamas?**_

_**Otra resbaló hasta debajo de la mesa, y una tercera rodaba hacia el lugar donde Nojiko tenía sus útiles de limpieza. Intentó recuperarla…**_

—_**¡Cielos!**_

_**Escoba y trapeador cayeron sobre él, golpeándole. **_

"_**¿Cómo diablos se las arregla para que no escapen?"**_

_**Cuando logró adquirir cierta habilidad, quedaban dos frutas en el cesto.**_

_**La mano de Nojiko sobre el hombro lo sobresaltó. Por lo general, sus reflejos eran muy buenos aún en estado narcoléptico, pero ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar.**_

—_**¿Te quedaste dormido frotando la mandarina? Menos mal que apartaste la olla con agua —no había sombra de reproche en su voz, solo diversión— Espero que no hayas forzado tu brazo. ¿O lo haces expresamente para quedarte más tiempo?**_

"_**Excelente idea, si pudiera..."**_

—_**¿Están bien así?**_

—_**Divinas, Ace. El cepillo de la ropa es efectivo. **_

_**Con un acto infantil más propio de Luffy que suyo, intentó esconderlo. Nojiko no pudo evitar reírse y forcejeó para quitárselo de la mano, cuidando de no dañarlo. Ace supo que no cabía avergonzarse, ella le daba una lección pero a cambio recibía aquel juego en apariencia inocente. Una que otra vez logró en el ajetreo rozar su piel morena y sentir cómo respondía al tacto. Lo que Nojiko empezaba a despertarle dentro lo arrastró hacia un atajo. **_

—_**¡Deja en paz mi escote! —chilló ella apartándole el rostro de golpe, como lo hiciera aquel día junto a la playa. Consiguió arrebatarle el cepillo de las manos y lo lanzó sobre la mesa— ¡Fin del juego! **_

—_**¿Postre para el ganador? —Ace sonrió entusiasmado.**_

—_**Te falta mucho para ganarme en algo —chistó Nojiko, escapándose a un repentino abrazo—. Aprende sobre abono y recolección. Crees que todos los frutos son iguales, además, los recoges sin estar listos…**_

_**Y con muestras exageradas de enojo le dio la espalda, para concentrarse en el dulce. Junto a ella, una cesta de mandarinas verde amarillas, que probablemente había recogido al volver.**_

_**Ace entendió las últimas palabras, y en vez de responder prefirió hundirse en el sombrero con disgusto.**_

"_**Si esperaba que me contuviera y la respetara, no debió jugar de ese modo... ¡qué diablos, con esa piel tan suave, cómo rayos va a pretender tal cosa!" **_

_**Recordando sus modales, hizo el intento de disculparse, pero ella se negó a dirigirle la palabra.**_

"_**Es una problemática y sabe dar pelea...", decidió, al ver que le servía muy seria un abundante plato de comida, "pero igual, no huiré". Y selló esa idea cuando más tarde compartían el postre como si nada hubiese sucedido.**_


	5. Querernos sin saber

**V**

"**Ahora que, sin saber, hemos sabido querernos,**

**como es debido, sin querernos todavía..." J.S**

Ace quedó en pie observando la mesa, mientras que Nami se dejó caer en una de las sillas y Luffy hizo otro tanto.

—¡De verdad que no entiendo cómo estás sola! ¡Si sabes hacer de todo!

—Lo que menos necesito es un idiota sujeto a mi falda. El hombre que pise esta casa para quedarse, debe saber el significado de la palabra "independiente" y que la libertad merece un respeto.

—¡Genial! ¿Entonces podemos llevarte a correr aventuras con nosotros?—Aprobó Luffy— ¡Pronto volveremos al Nuevo Mundo!

—Será interesante —contestó Nojiko tranquila, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado que alguien se lo propusiese—La verdad es que ya me intriga ese amor que le tienen al mar. ¿Al Nuevo Mundo? Pues al Nuevo Mundo, entonces…

"¡Pero qué diablos está diciendo ella, no tiene idea ni de cómo es!" pensó Ace. Y lo peor, sí que la creía capaz de cruzarlo.

—Nojiko lavaría la cubierta del Sunny y también las velas —dijo Luffy, recordando que Nami lo ponía a hacer esas labores, y ahora veía oportunidad de zafárselas—. De seguro lo hace muy bien.

"¿Lavar?"

—¡MI HERMANA NO VA A SER LA SIRVIENTA DEL SUNNY! —esta vez fue Nami quien perdió la paciencia y como ya era costumbre, lo golpeó.

—Lu carece de modales —dijo Ace apenado a Nojiko, y se dirigió a él con un tono muy distinto— ¡NO ABUSES DE SU CONFIANZA!

—Lo siento —susurró éste mientras volteaba sobre su plato la fuente del dulce para reservarse la mayor parte.

—¡Y NO SUEÑES QUE VAS A HACER ESO CADA VEZ QUE NOS SIRVA LA COMIDA!

—Ya está bien, no tiene importancia. De seguro tu apetito tampoco es moderado y el pobrecito seguro no ha comido nada...

—¡DIEZ VECES! —el coro de Ace y Nami hizo reír a Nojiko.

—Si pretenden hacer vida familiar al menos por un tiempo, —la del cabello celeste se encogió de hombros— será mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando a lidiar con los hábitos y costumbres de cada quién.

—Muy bien. Desde hoy, dormiré hasta después del mediodía y cuando trabaje en mis mapas, nadie puede interrumpirme.

—Quiero comer carne siete veces al día...

—Me parece que lo más justo es que la dueña de la casa, sea la que imponga las reglas. Nojiko miró aprobadoramente a Ace.

—Muy acertado. Siendo la capitana de este barco, la primera regla será que nadie va a negarse a darme ayuda en los quehaceres. Nadie va a sentarse en esta mesa a almorzar o comer sin bañarse antes, ni acumularán ropa sucia. Por supuesto, no esperarán porque Nami o yo las lavemos… —Cuando Nojiko terminó de enumerar las condiciones de estadía, hizo énfasis en su declaración—. Me gusta el hogar, pero hasta un punto, quede claro.

/

_**La mañana del día siguiente, Nojiko lo despertó sin miramientos. Por lo visto, acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, apenas lo había dejado bostezar. Su desayuno estaba listo, e incluso se molestó en acercárselo al sofá donde dormía.**_

"_**Oi, debo estar soñando. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer su atención? Dadan jamás me trajo el desayuno a la cama, primero se moría esa vieja. Qué rayos, si nadie comía hasta que llegaba yo con la caza."**_

—_**Eres muy atenta, Nojiko, gracias.**_

—_**Lo hago para agilizar las cosas. Hoy es un día en que tengo mucho trabajo… —sonrió para suavizar el énfasis de aquella afirmación— pero si te hace sentir bien, me alegro.**_

_**Era más de lo que le habían ofrecido toda su vida. Y su mente traicionera imaginó que aquello se repitiera cada mañana, con un beso añadido.**_

—_**¡Perfecto!**_

_**Nojiko, sobresaltada por el grito, vio cómo el rostro de Ace se encendía, desapareciendo todo rezago de sueño. **_

—_**¿Qué reacción es esa? —chistó ella, dándole la espalda—. Eres muy ruidoso **_

_**No duró mucho la felicidad en el barco del pirata, cuando le habló sobre lavar la ropa. Incluso la que traía de recambio en el bolso de viaje y que por fortuna, no había perdido.**_

—_**Eso puedo hacerlo yo, estoy acostumbrado a ser independiente.**_

—_**¿Y cuándo lo harás, vas a esperar que tu brazo mejore? Si estás limpio, no puedes usar ropa sucia. —dijo con los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el entrecejo. Al ver que el moreno se ruborizaba, suavizó la expresión—. Déjate de tonterías, por esta vez me encargaré.**_

—_**¡Que no quiero que laves mi ropa!**_

—_**Sí, de acuerdo —hizo como que no había oído ni media palabra y canturreó mientras recogía la bandeja con el desayuno y la llevaba a la cocina— Ahora... ¿qué puedo darte para que uses mientras se seca?**_

—_**¿No me oyes, mujer obsesiva? **_

—_**Imposible seguir demorando esto, con mi cesto lleno. —fue al cuarto de baño y trajo consigo una canasta de la que sobresalían varias prendas. Se acuclilló junto a él, hablándole en un tono de voz que podía convencer a un shichibukai— Como ves, tengo para toda la mañana, sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte si continúas haciéndome perder el tiempo.**_

—_**Que... no voy... a... darte... mi...**_

—_**Supongo que no tomarás a mal que te preste uno de mis pantalones, aunque no te abrochen bien, —le guiñó un ojo, risueña— pero eso no será un problema.**_

—_**¡Ni lo sueñes! —Ace dio un brinco, enredándose aún más con las sábanas. A punto estuvo de resbalarse y caer del diván. Para su suerte, Nojiko **_l_**o sujetó a tiempo, pero a cambio volteó el cesto esparciendo la ropa.**_

—_**Oi, lo siento.**_

—_**Eso logras siendo tan infantil —dijo ella molesta, ocupándose de recoger las prendas. Él se enrolló la sábana y fue de inmediato en su ayuda— ¿Lo haces por que no quieres que sepa si usas ropa interior?**_

_**Quedó helado. Sabía sondearlo a tal punto, que se maldecía al dejarse tomar por sorpresa. Ni siquiera tenía su sombrero para ocultar el rostro, que de bronceado se había vuelto grana. Su mirada golpeó el piso... y tropezó con una braga de encaje negro. **_

_**Los ojos de Ace parecieron salir de sus órbitas, al notar lo pequeña y bien diseñada que podía ser la lencería. Nojiko, se apresuró a quitarla de su alcance.**_

—_**¡Oye, qué tanto miras!**_

—_**No... no voy a usar nada que tenga que ver contigo. Y voy a cubrirme con las sábanas. **_

—_**¿Y solo porque preferías estar desnudo has armado todo este lío? —Nojiko alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua— Sí que te portas como un crío.**_

_**Aquello lo desarmó. No necesitaba una Logia, porque sus palabras eran más que suficientes. Le daba lo mismo que él decidiera estar como había venido a este mundo, siempre y cuando pudiera llevar a cabo su tarea. **_


	6. El alma a quien la roba

Gracias mil a Alex, Gabe Logan y Flowright D. Fye por seguirme dando ánimos! A Ari y Nami chan, que insisten en que continúe haciendo estas trastadas con Ace y Nojiko.

**VI**

"**No dar el alma sino a quien me la roba" J.S**

_Unas gotas de lluvia los sorprendieron mientras recogían las mandarinas en estación. Tomaron las cestas llenas y se dispusieron a regresar. Nojiko había estado disfrutando sus constantes equivocaciones en cuanto a los nombres de las variedades. _

—_¡Esta grande es la mandarina King! —esa y la okitsu eran las únicas que sabía identificar, después de lo sucedido con el postre._

—_¿Y esa?_

—_Ni modo, no me acuerdo. _

—_Sí que eres un hombre de mar...— dijo echándose a correr, la llovizna se volvía intensa._

—_Y tú una chica de tierra —ripostó_ _aventajándola con facilidad—, no te pido que conozcas cómo funciona el Log Pose._

_Al llegar a casa, el piso quedó hecho un desastre con las huellas de fango. _

—_Justo a tiempo —comentó ella, aunque su cabello y la ceñida camiseta mostraban lo contrario—. Acaba de arreciar._

—_Vaya clima que tiene tu isla._

—_No tendrás que aguantarlo por mucho tiempo._

—_¿Tan pronto me estás echando fuera? _

—_De cualquier modo, tarde o temprano tendrás que irte._

_Lo dijo de un modo tan indiferente que lo hirió. ¿Qué diablos sucedía con ella? Sabe_r_ a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando por su mente, y con sus sentimientos, era inútil. Inexperto en el tema pero hombre al fin, el instinto le decía lo que ella nunca iba a admitir por las buenas, por orgullo o vaya usted a saber qué otra razón. Quizás la incógnita era su forma de querer, si es que a eso podía llamarle así. No obstante, mantuvo una actitud impasible. Esta vez no mostraría su contrariedad. _

_Nojiko lo escudriñó con la mirada, tratando de ver lo que escondía._

—_¿Hubieras adaptado tu Log Pose a su campo magnético, si fuera ésta una de las islas del Grand Line?_

_Lo atrapó con la guardia baja. Odiaba ruborizarse y más aún ponerse en evidencia, pero esa vez reaccionó diferente. La miró a los ojos con la tranquilidad de la certeza._

—_Hubiera comprado un Eternal._

_Se sorprendió diciéndolo con un tono matrimonial que después le puso los pelos de punta. Nojiko parecía atónita, cosa extraña en alguien como ella ¿Qué rayos significaba aquello? ¿Qué había dicho?_

—_Por si necesito de tus cuidados otra vez, o de alguna mandarina… Después de todo, es un buen lugar para ocultarse de los marines —intentó remediar lo que no tenía solución, y después se arrepintió de eso. La puerta que le había abierto, la cerró con una imperdonable tontería._

—_Ace… —lo observó tranquila— Enmudece si tus palabras no van a decir algo mejor que el silencio._

_Y silencio fue todo lo que hubo después. El desafío de sus miradas, la sensación de que Nojiko había descubierto lo que podía estarse avivando en él. Cosa de la que tomó inmediata ventaja._

—_¿Quieres jugar al pirata, Ace?_

_La pregunta lo sacó de_ _su aparente seriedad._

—_SOY un pirata._

—_Muy bien, entonces debes saber cómo robar._

—_¡Eso no significa que sea un ladrón!_

—_De seguro has hurtado comida alguna vez, así que debes saber cómo se hace —lo dejó solo por un momento en el salón, para ir en busca de algo con qué limpiar las huellas de barro—. Supongo que muchas veces te será difícil._

—_Eso depende —replicó Ace, sin entender un ápice a dónde quería llegar— de cuán pesado se ponga el dueño de la tienda._

—_Pero si quisieras robarte una caja sorpres_a_…_

—_Debe ser mucho más difícil, pero no imposible ¿Cierto? _

—_Eso depende —sonrió ella, deteniéndose para mirarlo de soslayo—, de cuán pesada se ponga la dueña._

_Desde ese instante, Nojiko estableció una ingeniosa barrera, que hacía caer cualquier pretensión a los pies de sus inteligentes réplicas. Ace optó por una estrategia diferente y los días se convirtieron en un duelo de emociones amordazadas a viva fuerza por su parte, contra la paciencia y astucia de ella._

/

Esa tarde llovió de un modo infernal, mientras compartían el almuerzo. Luffy y Nami decidieron que no había nada mejor para una buena siesta, y se retiraron de inmediato.

—¿Creen que los platos se fregarán solos? —Ace los miró reprobador.

—¡Pero si no necesitan fregarlos, yo me encargué de pasarles la lengua a todos! ¿Olvidé alguno?

Nami se cubrió el rostro con una mano, a la vez que movía la cabeza. Arrastró a Luffy consigo, era preferible que no continuara con aquello.

Sobre la mesa quedaron una gran cantidad de platos vacíos superpuestos, Nojiko los apartó hacia un extremo, demorando sus obligaciones. Ace se veía bien dispuesto a ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto, en sus ojos se notaba la necesidad de hablar. Se inclinó, acercándose a él para hacer más reservada la conversación.

—¿Quieres decirme ahora qué significa esta vuelta atrás? Pensé que tu embarcación siempre miraba hacia delante.

—Y delante miro —sonrió Ace, entrecruzando los dedos tras la nuca, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla—, tanto, que acabo de divisar tierra.

—Hubo un instante en que la vi apisonada sobre ti. —Nojiko frunció el ceño— Bonita historia esa de Marine Ford.

—La verdad es que no me siento para nada orgulloso de cómo terminaron las cosas, no después de haber sido humillado por Akainu con una derrota.

—Ese tono penitencial me dice que si no fuera por tu promesa a Shirohige, irías a buscarle.

—Estarse quieto no es una opción para alguien como yo. Pero le di mi palabra al viejo… En realidad, ni yo mismo sé lo que pueda pasar…

—Ace —Nojiko se cruzó de brazos, molesta—, esperaba que hubieses madurado al punto de no decirme que no.

—Por eso dejo lugar a la duda, es más fácil engañarme a mí mismo que a ti. Ni quiero hacerlo tampoco. Ignoro qué pueda pasar con ese impulso en el futuro.

—Al menos tu hermano parece feliz y dispuesto a cambiar de aires.

—Es duro reconocer que me ha sorprendido —la sonrisa de Ace fue amplia—. No el llegar a donde lo ha hecho, sino que tenga la vista tan larga como para haber divisado tierra antes que yo.

—¿Quién lo llamaba lento? Al menos no se puso a jugar al "ni tenerte ni estar sin ti"

—Cuando me vi sin libertad, me pregunté si alguna vez sentiría algo igual bajo tu techo, en circunstancias diferentes. —Ace bajó la mirada, para luego alzarla y enfrentarle— Pero tú siempre me abriste las puertas, fui yo quien dudó en vivir de un modo distinto, sin perder mi libre albedrío.

—Temías tanto las responsabilidades —ella le sostuvo la mirada— que no podías ver las opciones. No todos maduran en el mismo sitio. Acababas de lanzarte al mundo y necesitabas conocerlo.

—Pretendí convertirme en hombre demasiado rápido, cuando en realidad, cuesta mucho ganarse el calificativo.

—Al menos ahora escucho hablar a uno.

—Quiero disculparme porque no supe serlo contigo —Ace tragó en seco—, porque lo que logré robarme hace años, creo haberlo roto con mi torpeza.

—¿Y piensas que no tiene remedio?

—Eso depende, escapar de Impel Down también parecía imposible. —Acortó la distancia entre los rostros— Pero no tendría sentido haber nacido hombre si no lo intento.

Nojiko se incorporó tan despacio como sus palabras.

—Mis torturas serán peores que las del Nivel 5.

—Oh, ¿más ardientes? Los guardianes no hablaban tanto. —Ace dio un rodeo para quedar de pie frente a ella.

—Y esta vez, el prisionero no se saldrá con la suya.


	7. Años curan heridas, besos crean adicción

_Este capítulo es para todos los que deseaban ver a Luffy y a Nami un poco más involucrados con sus hermanos… veamos como llevan las cosas. Ace ha desatado su Adorable-Adorable No Mi, tened cuidado._

_Para Alexa y Marina Konno, gracias por involucrarse._

_A XxOne PieceXx, kaizoku ou16, Gabe Logan, Ari y Nami chan por su fidelidad. _

**VII**

"**Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, **

**lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción." J.S**

Los encontró correteando alrededor de la mesa, uno en el intento de atrapar a la otra, y la otra escapando a duras penas, pero ambos reían a carcajadas. Quedó tan atónito al ver aquel juego, más propio de él que de los mayores, que prefirió sumarse sin preguntar. Ace y Nojiko detuvieron la imprevista carrera para mirarle turbados.

—¡Eh, yo también quiero apresar a alguien! —gritó Luffy con entusiasmo— ¡Vamos, Ace, atrápame!

—Como si no pudiera hacerlo —el mayor sonrió irónico. En lugar de perseguirle, tomó consigo un pedazo de carne de una olla.

—¡Oh, genial! —Luffy se lanzó de inmediato hacia el cebo. Ace aprovechó para retenerlo por la playera, lo alzó, y se dio el gusto de comerse la carne ante los ojos abiertos del hermano.

—¡Hey, no es justo!

En vano pataleó e intentó golpearle con los gatorin gun.

—La vida es dura... y puesto que ya te agarré no tiene caso que sigamos el juego.

—Eres un idiota —le sacó la lengua—. A mí no se me hubiera escapado Nami.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Déjalo en paz, Ace. —sonrió Nojiko—. Hay cosas que hacer ¿recuerdas?

—Muy bien, ¡afuera Luffy! —lo arrastró hacia la puerta, poniéndole dos frutas en la mano. Le dijo algo al oído que provocó lo mirara interrogante— Agarra y llévale a Nami. Vamos a estar ocupados por un rato. —y dejándolo del otro lado, cerró tras él— "Sabe muy bien hacer el tonto cuando le conviene, —pensó— pero no se le escapa un detalle."

—Por hacerme perder el tiempo queriendo atraparme —dijo Nojiko risueña y señaló la columna de loza sobre la mesa—, te tocará fregar todos los platos.

—Oi, pero tienes que ser justa… —Ace colocó los enseres en el lugar donde se lavarían— Quien me provocó debe compartir la obligación.

—Velaré porque no rompas nada —ella se inclinó, apoyándose en la meseta y la visión del escote fue suficiente para convencerlo— ¿Te parece justo?

—No, s…

—¿No, qué? —frunció el ceño, algo molesta con la negación.

—¡No, me refería a tu nombre abreviado! Qué mala memoria, pero no puedo culpar tu olvido, lo hacía solo para molestarte.

—¡Es que nunca sabía si me llamabas o estabas negándote! Como ahora.

—Solo que no estoy negándome a nada en lo absoluto —la sonrisa de Ace fue maligna y puso a un lado el plato a medio fregar— Iba a pedirte que me enseñaras.

—¿No sabes algo tan sencillo? —chistó ella mirándolo incrédula— Qué remedio entonces… Voy a mostrarte cómo se hace.

Lo retiró con ternura y colocándose de espaldas a él, frotó la superficie de la loza con precisión.

—Tómala así, pirata. Sujétala muy bien, porque se desliza y escapa de tus manos…

—Bueno, inténtalo —su mirada y el contacto inflamado del apretón conspirativo sometieron cualquier tentativa de oponer resistencia. Nojiko cerró los ojos y a duras penas encadenó el grito en la garganta. El sonido de la loza al topar contra el suelo atenuó el gemido involuntario. Y ella se maldijo por haber caído en el engaño de su propia voluntad, pero ya no tenía caso oponerse.

/

Nami cerró el libro de cartografía al sentir la puerta de la habitación. Vio a Luffy entrar con dos mandarinas y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Se puede saber qué trastada haz hecho?

—Ninguna —dijo lanzándole a Nami una de las frutas, que a duras penas ella logró capturar.

—Entonces ¿puedes decirme el motivo de esa alegría?

—Qué curiosa eres a veces, Nami —la molestó—, nada en particular.

—Sabes algo que no quieres decirme. Está bien, si crees que no debes compartirlo… —volvió a su texto, esperando que la estrategia resultara, como en efecto, sucedió.

—No es eso, solo que es difícil que despierte tu interés porque no hay berries de por medio —ocupó un sitio junto a ella, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama— Nami, ¿crees que los años pueden curar las heridas?

—Algunas sí, otras no. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Luffy?

El chico caviló unos momentos y chocó un puño contra la palma de su mano.

—Herida misteriosa curada.

—¿De qué estás hablando, qué lesión es esa? Deja de jugar al doctor, para eso está Chopper.

—¿Por qué no te comes la mandarina? —dijo Luffy repentinamente. Luego dudó un instante— ¿… Quieres… quieres?

—¡Claro que la quiero! —Nami tomó por imposible que la dejara concentrarse en la lectura y decidió pasar su atención a la fruta.

—No es eso… —Luffy se notó nervioso y para ahorrarse más preguntas, le quitó la mandarina de las manos, pelándola en un santiamén. La abrió y tomó un hollejo que introdujo torpemente en la boca de Nami.

—Pff, pufff…—tomándola por sorpresa, casi la había atragantado— ¡Qué haces!

Intentó golpearlo, pero no pudo.

—Oh, ¡Lo siento Nami! ¿Estás bien? —se asustó Luffy y gimoteó— ¡Pensé que te agradaría!

—Definitivamente, NO me gusta que me asfixien ni de cariño —al ver al chico tan deprimido, añadió suave—. Pero vale la intención.

—¡Es culpa de Ace, me dijo que si lo hacía te volvería loca!... ¡Y es verdad! Pero creí que lo decía en otro sentido…

—¡Claro que lo decía en otro sentido! —Nami suspiró y decidió que era mejor tomarse aquello con calma— Veamos —dijo apartando otro hollejo, que acercó a la boca de Luffy. Este no se hizo de rogar para abrirla en toda su extensión— ¡Así no, idiota! Se supone que lo hagas con sensualidad…

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en el rostro de él. Nami continuó su labor educativa entre frases de "¡No me muerdas! ¡Al diablo contigo! Eso está mejor… ¡no la escupas! Inténtalo tú ahora… Bien".

/

_**Nojiko se sentó a su lado en el diván, buscando mayor comodidad para deshacer el vendaje y una vez libre de éste, apartó la tablilla del brazo, mirando con aprobación el resultado. **_

—_**Parece estar bien, al menos cedió la inflamación y ya no te duele. Me alegro por ti.**_

—_**Gracias, No. Eres buena de enfermera, —sonrió Ace, tomándose el atrevimiento de recostar la cabeza en su hombro—, así como lo eres en todo.**_

—_**¿Eso crees? —rió ella, peinándolo con sus dedos. Se descubría vulnerable ante el niño en busca de calor maternal que en el fondo era— Aún no demos por sentado que esté bien, ¿qué tal si intentas hacer algunos movimientos con él y nos aseguramos?**_

_**Ace abandonó su bienestar y giró el brazo en varias direcciones, primero con lentitud, después con mayor confianza. **_

—_**¡Perfecto! **_

—_**Ahora sí que puedes adularme a gusto. **_

_**La mirada entusiasta pasó a ser una seria cuando notó el rostro de Ace perdido en la curva entre su cuello y hombro. Lo inmediato, tangible y real del abrazo. Sin embargo, no lo apartó de sí. Reconocía en el gesto algo más allá de lo carnal, algo que imploraba a gritos le abriese las puertas a la posibilidad de ser agradecido. Un desamparo que ella conocía muy bien, de noches que dejó entre renglones cuando estaba sola, sin su madre adoptiva, sin Nami, sin nadie que pudiera corresponder a esa necesidad de sentirse consolada. **_

—_**Pase lo que pase… no me beses. —Y se aferró a él de la misma forma.**_

_**Ace negó con la cabeza, aún oculta en su hombro. Suspiraron tranquilos, sabiéndose mutuamente acompañados. A media tarde, había incumplido su promesa.**_


	8. Nunca jamás quiere decir tal vez

_**Holaaaa! A pesar de los problemas de salud, logré encausar la historia el fin de semana… es bueno que la musa no haya decaído por culpa del asma.**_

_**Me alegro mucho de que haya gustado la interacción de Luffy y Nami con los otros dos, de ahora en adelante, los verán juntos pues la historia irá perdiendo el flashback para continuar a tiempo real. Ace tiene que acostumbrarse todavía al ambiente familiar, hay que darle tiempo…**_

_**Este va en especial para Nami chan, disfruta de tu Luffy!**_

_**Y para kaizoku ou 16, algo me dice que este le gustará… Me encantó tu último review. Creo que tienes razón, no hay modo de cumplir esa promesa cuando existe tal compenetración… te lo digo por experiencia propia!**_

_**Gracias mil a Rebeca 18 por el review, espero te siga gustando.**_

**VIII**

"**Nunca jamás quiere decir tal vez". J.S**

Era extraño que Nami decidiese levantarse tan temprano como su hermana, de modo que el desayuno se sirvió varias horas antes y como pocas veces, en lo más cercano a un ambiente familiar común. Luffy se veía poco entusiasta con la idea de que lo hubiesen hecho abandonar las sábanas y lucía ojeroso. Ace sonrió irónico.

—¿Nos acostumbramos a la vida del hogar, hermanito?

—Ñaaaaak, es que hoy es un día importante para Nami, —gimoteó Luffy adormilado— va a visitar a su madre en el otro mundo...

—¡No lo digas de esa forma! —lo regañó ella.

—Ace, —cuestionó un Luffy de ojos cerrados— ¿por qué desde que llegamos aquí no caes dormido?

—Cómo voy a saberlo, —se encogió de hombros— la narcolepsia es impredecible.

—Mucha cara es lo que tú tienes.

—¿Es que no pueden estarse tranquilos? —Nojiko se acercó a la mesa. Llevaba una bandeja con pan, una jarra de leche y varios dulces en forma de cofre— Bueno, supongo que es imposible, Nami y yo lo intentamos, pero nunca funcionó.

La expresión taciturna de Luffy cambió instantáneamente al ver la comida, aunque no desistió de su manjar favorito.

—¿Y no hay carne?

—¡Desayuna de una vez y no protestes! —Nami golpeó la mesa con ambos puños.

Ace logró capturar la jarra antes de que volteara, aunque las tapas de los cofres-golosina saltaron. Después de todo, era divertida aquella familia tan espontánea.

—Eso pasa cuando tienes un molesto, atolondrado y problemático hermano pequeño. —Ace fue abriendo los dedos como si contara— Un inconveniente para la familia, se los aseguro. Nami y Nojiko, mis disculpas.

La hermana mayor estaba más concentrada en los dulces, que en las excusas de Ace.

—Pe... Perdieron el relleno... ¿Cómo?

—Oh, ¿tenían algo dentro? —Nami se inclinó sobre las diminutas cajas y vio restos de crema helada o carne.

—¡Quería darles la sorpresa! —suspiró Nojiko— ¿Es que no podían esperar?

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Oi, Nami, te juro que no tengo nada que ver con eso.

—¿Vas a decirme que ni siquiera te acercaste?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza, Nami le halaba uno de los cachetes buscando que confesara.

—No importa, ya está bien —se resignó la mayor—. Déjalos a su gusto y vamos a ver a Bellemere. Quiero llevarle este nuevo tipo de mandarina que obtuve del injerto.

—¿Podemosshhh ir tambeeeén? —Luffy se las había arreglado para tomar los dulces restantes y meterlos a la vez en su boca— Querrrro ssshentarmmee a pesshcarrr... bueen lugar.

—Tus modales, hermanito.

—Lo shiento —se disculpó, tragando todo de una vez.

—Eso está mejor —Ace sonrió juguetón y se volvió hacia Nojiko—. Entonces, ¿van donde la cruz de mármol sobre el acantilado? Recuerdo que antes era de troncos…

La hermana mayor no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Nami... ¿pudieras ir adelantándote con Luffy? Te seguiré en el acto.

—Por supuesto —la chica pelirroja entendió de inmediato y haló consigo al capitán—, vamos Luffy, busca tus cosas.

—¿Qué no viene Ace con nosotros?

—¿Tienes que estar todo el tiempo pisándole los talones? —Nami se desesperó. No podía explicarle lo que ella misma no tenía del todo claro, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que debían abandonar el sitio— Deja la obsesión de protegerle, ya no está en Impel Down ni en Marine Ford.

—¿Protegerme de No? ¡Cómo si lo necesitara!

—Ace, —Luffy lo miró de soslayo para luego hundirse en el sombrero— eres fuerte, confío en que resistirás. —Y se dejó conducir por Nami.

—¡Cosas como esas no me dan miedo! —le gritó Ace por respuesta y calló al ver el rostro serio de Nojiko, que auguraba poco de bueno— Oi, tenía que mantener la imagen.

—¿De qué forma supiste que la cruz pertenece a mi madre? —ella lo observó iracunda— Nunca te lo confié, pero iba a la tumba de Bellemere en las noches porque era el momento en que podía hacerlo... ya conoces la historia de Arlong… ¿Es que tuviste el descaro de ir tras de mí?

—Lo siento, —respondió él con inocencia, rascándose la nuca— aquella noche me escapé y seguí tus pasos.

—Imagino por qué lo hiciste y la verdad es que me sorprende —chistó Nojiko, cruzándose de brazos—, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ti menos que te portaras como un marido celoso.

—¡Es ridículo, no tiene sentido! ¿Celoso de ti? —el rostro de Ace se encendió de vergüenza y su orgullo salió adelante— ¿Por quién me tomas? "Rayos, se ha dado cuenta." —pensó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Y además, mentiroso —rió ella al verlo tan ofuscado—. Pensé que esa "cualidad" era más propia de Ussop que tuya.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—Siquiera reconoces que además, te comiste el relleno de mis dulces.

—¿El relleno? Oi, sí... —saboreó el recuerdo y adoptó una pose infantil, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda— quería descubrir qué había dentro de las cajas sorpresa y si bien me gustó la carne, más aún la crema helada. Estoy a punto de echar el ancla.

—Un helado de venganza es lo que mereces. ¿Después de tantos años todavía pretendes que tenga algo para darte?

—Me atrevo a jurar por el alma de mi madre que sí —se tornó serio y acortó la distancia entre los dos. Seguía cruzada de brazos, mirándole de reojo, mientras él colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas, teniendo la certeza de que no iba a ser rechazado—. ¿Llamamos las cosas por su nombre o seguimos ignorándolo?

Nojiko sonrió dejándose convencer y lo empujó suave, rumbo a la puerta.

—Ya habrá ocasión para discutir si la quemadura es seria y si hay que ponerle nombre. Ahora, camina...

—Luffy y Nami deben haber llegado desde hace buen tiempo —calculó—. Me temo que esta vez no tengo escapatoria y alguien terminará queriendo saber los motivos del retraso.

/

_**Ahí estaba ella otra vez como cada noche, dispuesta a ausentarse. Sabía que no tenía derecho a hacer preguntas, pero tal y como iban las cosas, el orgullo se rebelaba, poniéndose por encima del respeto al libre albedrío.**_

"_**¿Acaso tiene que darte explicaciones? Es tan dueña de sí como yo... aunque de esto último empiezo a tener dudas. Jamás me lo había pensado tanto para dejar un lugar…"**_

—_**Saldré ahora que puedo hacerlo, conozco muy bien el camino y nada me va a pasar, no tienes que preocuparte. —sonrió la chica, tomando consigo una botella que escondió en su bolsa— Hay algo más de comida, por si tienes hambre. Sé bueno y acuéstate pronto.**_

—_**Como si fuera a hacer caso —el tono sonó a falsa despreocupación. Se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer en el diván y poniéndose el sombrero sobre el rostro—. Ve tranquila.**_

_**Lo cierto fue que, al cerrar la puerta, Nojiko dejó tras de sí el mar encrespado.**_

"_**¿Qué diablos pretende metiéndose sola por ese bosque? Cualquiera puede hacerle daño…¿Y por qué una botella? Solo puede significar que va a encontrarse con alguien. ¿Y qué rayos importa? ¡Sí, sí que importa!" —se levantó, pasándose las manos por el cabello con un gesto desesperado— Ahí está el problema, siquiera tengo idea de que sienta algún interés por mí Después de todo, soy un pirata con sangre endemoniada en las venas y ella puede que solo esté divirtiéndose ¿Que haya permitido ciertas cosas? Eso no significa que te siga hasta el Nuevo Mundo y comparta tu sueño".**_

_**Abandonó el diván y después de la décima vuelta alrededor de éste, pareció tener algo claro.**_

"_**Arriesgarme a preguntarle y darle la oportunidad de un rechazo, sería humillante y con ella hay que ser fuerte. No me tomará por idiota... Si había uno en su vida, mejor que continúe con él. Mucho menos, la dejaré que arme familia conmigo a costa de un buen momento."**_

_**Y salió receloso del lugar, dejando caer al piso cada una de las palabras en las que pensara. No le era difícil orientarse y todavía podía alcanzarla para ver como cazador furtivo quien había echado el ojo a su presa. Consiguió moverse con sigilo entre la vegetación, hasta que pudo atisbar a cierta distancia una mancha lavanda. **_

"_**Deberías avergonzarte, Ace. Nojiko no te pertenece. Da vuelta a la página y déjala con sus asuntos".**_

_**Se adentraron un poco más en los sembrados de mandarinos, hasta que la luz de la luna indicó la llegada a un claro. No podía dejarse ver, y la precaución señaló que era mejor quedarse tras los arbustos. Por la sombra juzgó que ella se había detenido algo más allá del sitio donde se ocultaba.**_

—_**Quiero alejarlo de una vez, me las arreglaré para que no pase más tiempo aquí. Necesitaba ayuda, solo eso… **_

_**La voz, aunque en susurros, era clara para él desde el lugar que había escogido. Ace apretó los puños. **_

—_**Haré que se marche, no voy a retenerlo, quizás haya una forma.**_

_**Odiaba sentir dolor por esa razón tan ajena a la vida que había escogido. De seguro el desconocido con quien charlaba asentía a sus razones, incitándola a abandonarlo.**_

—_**¿Qué clase de mujer eras, que sabías contenerte? ¿O tu fuerza consistió siempre en que no lo hacías? Entonces, no he sabido ser fuerte como tú. **_

"_**¿Mujer, qué diablos...?"**_

_**No entendía nada, y cuando se decidió a observar, solo pudo ver una enorme cruz. Nojiko había destapado la botella de vino y dejaba caer el contenido sobre la madera. Ace la vio derrumbarse, enterrando sus dudas bajo aquel túmulo de hierba.**_

_**Y se injurió porque había puesto en tela de juicio una correspondencia, que no tenía siquiera derecho a reclamar. Volvió sobre sus pasos, a esperarla en aquella casa vacía.**_

_**Nojiko llegó un rato después, el vestido manchado de fango. Al parecer, aún había tenido cosas que confesarle a la madre que yacía bajo la cruz. **_

—_**Mañana buscaré una forma de que vuelvas al mar —las palabras, decididas y la sonrisa impuesta—. Debes tener ganas de jugar al pirata de nuevo.**_

_**Ace se incorporó lentamente, su farsa de buen chico dormido había terminado. **_

—_**Creí que sería el primero en pedírtelo. **_

_**Ella no se notaba bien, terminó encogiéndose sobre sí misma en el extremo opuesto del diván. Ace se acercó para cubrirla con una de las mantas, que ella aferró.**_

—_**Un pirata nunca debe echar el ancla. —Lo atacó con sus propias palabras— ¡Esta no es tu tierra! ¿Escuchas? ¡Nunca jamás vuelvas!**_

—_**Eso solo puedo prometértelo, No —se había acuclillado frente a ella para poder mirarla desde abajo, desde una posición en la que Nojiko pudiera sentir ventaja en aquel momento de crisis—, si tu "jamás" quiere decir "algún día". Para volver a esta isla no necesito de un Log Pose.**_

—_**Te falta mucho por conocer y tiempo para convertirte en lo que quieres —hizo un esfuerzo para que lo irremediable dejara de ser un nudo en su garganta. Se mostró ecuánime, al menos en apariencia—. Mejor no prometas nada, tu vuelta es una tabla de salvación a la que no pienso aferrarme.**_

—_**Sería muy egoísta de mi parte si ahora te lo pidiera. No quiero pagar con dudas o con temores. Menos todavía con dolor. Oi, aún así, tienes mi palabra de que regresaré, no importa el tiempo que me tome. Y cuando lo haga, será definitivo.**_

"_**Esta es tu pelea, sé sincero y no caerás bajo."**_

_**Nojiko lo apartó para dirigirse a la mesa. "Me convierto en una necesidad vital, cuando quieres ser libre." —Tomó papel y lápiz, garabateó una especie de mapa donde puso ciertas recomendaciones— "Aunque me niegue a hacerlo, creo que te entiendo".**_

—_**Márchate de una vez —lo observó fría, entregándole la nota—, esto te ayudará a volver a las andadas. **_

_**Sus manos nunca habían temblado ni él concebía que un día pudiera suceder algo semejante. Era difícil luchar contra aquella sensación de miseria y de injusticia que estaba enraizándose en su interior. Tomó la nota, sin querer pensar en nada más. **_

—_**Necesito descansar —la vio ir en dirección a su cama—, lo que sucedió o pudo haber sucedido no tiene importancia. **_

_**Se vio detenida por una mano que la asía con fuerza de la muñeca, haciéndola volverse y chocar de bruces contra él. La sorpresa y lo resuelto de la caricia que buscaba dejarla sin aliento, no le permitió siquiera la posibilidad de réplicas. En todo aquel tiempo juntos, nunca le había robado otra cosa que no fuera el alma.**_

—_**Perdóname, No —vio el reflejo de su pesar en el abismo de aquellas pupilas dilatadas—. Haz lo que quieras, si decides odiarme por esto no muestres piedad.**_

—_**Vuelve a tu historia —lo despidió sin más miramientos—, agota esa sed de aventuras... y nunca jamás regreses.**_


	9. A punto de cambiar tu mundo

Sí que elegir entre el amor y un sueño es difícil, pero mostrarse egoístas en una relación es la peor de las opciones… Bueno, este es el último capi con flashback, pues a partir de ahora comenzará a narrarse a tiempo real y se centrará en cómo llevaran la vida esos dos, con o sin compañía de Luffy y Nami.

A Alex, gracias mil por tus reviews, me parecen súper interesantes. Este también va para Nami chan, sé que amará este LuNa pues lo hice mucho pensando en cómo le gusta Luffy. Y a Ari, que disfruta a plenitud los encuentros entre Nojiko y Ace.

**IX**

"**Te dije adiós y sentí de tu amor otra vez la fuerza extraña.**

**Y mi alma completa se cubrió de hielo **

**y mi cuerpo entero se llenó de frío**

**Y estuve a punto de cambiar tu mundo por el mundo mío." J.S**

Nami los observó algo huraña, por haberla hecho esperar. Ya habían vertido el vino sobre la cruz y Luffy dado cuenta de lo que llevaran como merienda.

—¡Eh, Ace! —le gritó al verlos llegar— ¡Mira lo que atrapé! —y mostró una especie de lagartija de piel ocre bastante desagradable. El zarandeo a que la tenía sometida provocó que el animal se enfadara y terminara mordiéndole un dedo.

—¡Ouchhh! —gimió, soltándola hacia el pecho de Nojiko, que dio un grito y estuvo a punto de subirse encima de Ace— Lo siento, no fue intencional —se disculpó con una risa maliciosa.

—Me pregunto cómo puedes hacerlo una y otra vez —suspiró Nami—, y cómo pude aceptar la idea de que vinieras conmigo.

—¿Eh? Pues te la pasas muy bien, o lo que hablas dormida son puras patrañas.

—Supongo que esa forma también tiene su encanto —rió Ace, que había terminado con el lagarto en el sombrero. Señaló al animal—. Parece que tengo suerte para atraerlos... y éste posee buen gusto, sabe dónde caer.

Nojiko se había adelantado para depositar junto a la cruz su mandarina, lo que aprovechó Nami para cuchichearle algo al oído.

—Oi, Luffy —Ace lo apartó, dejando a las chicas concentradas en sus asuntos—. Viniste a pescar y por lo que veo, terminarás regresando con un lagarto... que puedo anotar como mío —el animal dormía muy cómodo en el ala de su sombrero.

—¡Cierto, eres genial, Ace! —de un salto, Luffy recogió los aperos— No te gano con la vara desde que estábamos en Fucsia.

—¿Quién dice que alguna vez me has ganado en algo?

—Shishishi ¡Veinte pulpos contra un erizo apaleado! ¿Recuerdas?

—Como que el erizo lo pusiste tú, ni siquiera lograste sacarlo de las rocas.

—Pero pude sacar a Nami de su isla y traerla conmigo —la sonrisa del capitán fue amplia—. Sí te he ganado.

A otro que no conociera a su hermano, esas palabras lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa. Notó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del lugar donde quedaron las chicas, en unas rocas desde las que podían dedicarse a pescar y conversar, como solían hacerlo en su infancia. De un salto, Luffy trepó a una piedra lisa y Ace le siguió meditativo.

—¿Qué pasa, te arrepientes de competir? —Lanzó una carcajada, mientras dejaba caer el anzuelo sin carnada al agua— No me dirás que tienes miedo a perder.

—¡Nadie ha dicho tal cosa! Ahora más que nunca estoy dispuesto a intentarlo —Ace observó el movimiento de los peces en el agua y la quietud de un rascacio que esperaba entre las rocas. Un pargo nadó cerca del lugar donde se encontraban.

El grito de triunfo de Luffy lo sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de la captura.

—Shishishi, lo atrapé con la mano, tan suave que cuando di el jalón, ya era demasiado tarde. Las carnadas son para los tontos. —le mostró el pargo, muy alegre— ¡No viste cómo lo hice, Ace!

—Pero ahora, si quieres conservarlo sin que se eche a perder, tienes que ser inteligente —asintió el mayor despojándose del sombrero. Acarició el lagarto, que continuaba dormitando— Nunca imaginé que llegaría el momento en que hablaríamos de estas cosas. Pero está visto que ni los piratas escapan a la tentación ¿eh, Lu?

—¿De pescar? ¡Claro que no! Solo hay que saber cómo hacer las cosas.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para esto. De hecho, parece un milagro que estemos aquí. ¿Te has planteado volver alguna vez a la aventura?

—Pronto tendremos una, ya verás, —sonrió el menor, que no había logrado atrapar otro pez con la mano—, a veces no hay que ir tan lejos. ¡Y esta vez la buscaremos juntos!

—Solo me preocupa que el rascacio se mueva rastreando la presa. —Ace observó serio al pez, que parecía esperar en las rocas a que pusiera un pie en el agua para envenenarlo— Si le diera por buscarme, será difícil resistir la tentación de darle su merecido.

—¡Aaaaah, que para eso tienes hermano! —gritó Luffy impetuosamente— ¡Nos enfrentará a los dos, y ya veremos qué hace el rascacio por su vida!

El lagarto saltó asustado hacia el hombro de Ace. Con una sonrisa, lo colocó en la palma de su mano.

—Con nosotros sí que vas a estar seguro. ¡Un dúo de primera! —rió el menor a carcajadas— Me pregunto si tendrá buen sabor...

—¿Seguro en tu estómago, Luffy? Imagino que sí, déjalo tranquilo.

—Ace... ¿De verdad te interesa? —los ojos del hermano lo sondearon.

—¿El lagarto? Como mascota no está mal.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Luffy se dejó caer hacia atrás, tendiéndose sobre las rocas—. Con Dadan se puede decir que tuvimos una familia, pero nada comparable, Makino era lo más parecido a una madre, el viejo Shirohige fue un padre para ti, pero... esto... es diferente.

—Me interesa. Únicamente que la idea me parece extraña, esta mañana en el desayuno sentí la seguridad de ser admitido y eso de importarle tanto a alguien... me saca de paso.

—¡Nami quiere a su hermana! ¡Y ella es una persona genial, no voy a dejar que la hieras!

Oírle decir aquello a Luffy sí que lo sacó de sus casillas.

—¿Qué no te estoy diciendo que estoy dispuesto a vivir con ella? —Ace defendió su integridad— ¡Y no voy a vivir con remordimientos, por eso intento hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible!

—Ah, eso está bien. —Luffy asintió con la cabeza y amplió su sonrisa— ¿Si tienen hijos puedo quedarme con el lagarto?

—¡Hijos! —el desconcierto lo llevó a un estado de shock.— ¿Hijos? ¡Serás idiota! ¡Nojiko y yo no...!

Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad, increíble que su hermano le alertara sobre eso.

—¿Nojiko y tú no qué, Ace?

Otro signo de interrogación apareció en el rostro de Luffy al ver a su hermano roncar, completamente dormido.

—Estaba pensando... —Luffy adoptó la expresión de quien consulta a las musarañas y se rascó el sombrero— que a la hermana de Nami le va a gustar más que le regales un hijo que un lagarto.

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos! —Ace se había dejado provocar, despertándose al instante. El animal saltó de su mano y corrió a esconderse en el bolsillo del pantalón corto— ¡Eso es cosa mía! ¡Los niños no se dan como las coles!

—¿Y cómo, entonces…?

Ace bufó molesto, se caló el sombrero y sin esperar por Luffy, fue de regreso al peñón donde Nojiko y Nami habían quedado. El capitán sonrió satisfecho, antes de retirarse, lanzó una mirada desafiante al rascacio.

—No voy a permitir nunca que se salgan con la suya, marines de mierda. —gruñó— Primero muerto a dejar que algún día estropeen el sueño de Ace.

**/**

_**Estaba solo en la oscuridad, después que cerró tras si aquella puerta. Los beneficios de la noche de verano parecían haberse quedado junto a ella, dejándole la inclemencia de un estado invernal. Caminó varios pasos hasta adentrarse en las plantaciones cercanas con algo más pesado a cuestas que su bolso de viaje. Estuvo a punto de regresar y proponerle una locura, que se implicara con sus ansias de conocer el mundo, arrebatarla de aquella tierra donde solo parecía anidar el sufrimiento, cambiar por completo su universo y hacerlo uno con el suyo. Pero al final lo desechó por parecerle egoísta ¿qué seguridad le daba, al arrancarla de sus raíces? Ahogó en su orgullo la tentación de volverse para contemplar la sombra de la casa sin luces, apretaba en el puño la nota que le diera. Y sintió rabia de no hacer más que seguir adelante, enfrentándose a la idea de no verla hasta quién sabría cuándo. Mientras, guardaría bien escondido el deseo que era solo para ella, aunque se tropezase con una chica ávida de arrebatárselo. **_

_**Sintió el dolor del recuerdo como un arponazo, de la única vez que había compartido su cama, el día previo a la despedida. Aunque el término "compartir" no era el más apropiado al chispazo de un instante.**_

"—_**¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó ella, recostándose a su lado— Me preocupaste ayer cuando caíste como si estuvieras muerto y no quise que te despertaras incómodo en el diván.**_

—_**¿Pasé toda la noche aquí?—Ace se incorporó aún adormilado. "Maldita narcolepsia…¡No era el momento de quedarte inconsciente, idiota!"**_

—_**Roncas bastante ¿sabes? —ella lanzó una carcajada— Pero apenas te mueves, eres un chico tranquilo. Da gusto verte cuando te quedas dormido de esa forma.**_

—_**Es culpa tuya, —dio vuelta hasta topar con Nojiko, que se incorporó de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a retenerla— estás enfermándome. No tengo ganas de nada, a menos de ti.**_

—_**Pues mis bálsamos no sanan ese tipo de laceraciones, me temo —como siempre, lo había seguido en la travesura—. Conténtate con que haya podido hacer algo por tu brazo. —y le propinó un pellizco donde llevaba el tatuaje. **_

_**Parecía dispuesta a darle un poco más de su adictivo tratamiento, que racionaba a una cucharada por día, de ser así, no iba a desaprovecharlo. La sostuvo de los brazos y con un suave tirón la hizo perder el asidero, doblegándola bajo su cuerpo.**_

—_**-Dejemos de jugar a juegos peligrosos —le susurró al oído con malicia—, o los dos tendremos necesidad de buscar el remedio. **_

—_**Prométeme que no tomarás más de la mitad del frasco —Nojiko presionó con el índice la punta de su nariz— y podemos llegar a un acuerdo. **_

_**/**_

_**Nojiko lo había detenido en el punto exacto, justo cuando más deseaba sumergirse en aquel mar desconocido. Había intentado ir más allá, por supuesto, pero dos bofetadas eran indicio de que debía elegir si portarse como un pirata, o un caballero. Si recurría a la primera, de seguro no tendría más posibilidades. La segunda, en cambio, le deparó una agradable sorpresa. Dejarla escapar había sido una buena idea, considerarla, a pesar de que lo golpeaba el deseo, tuvo su pronta recompensa. **__**Impredecible como sus acciones, Nojiko siempre tenía un camino por el que fugarse y aquel en específico, lo llevó a descubrir un milagro en su boca. Lo había despertado como hombre, con el simple hecho de mostrarle sus labios colmados de licor… Suficiente la primicia, como para saber en lo adelante lo que quería: Una mujer que se obligara a respetar aún cuando dejara que le perdiera el respeto, tan igual a él en supremacía como dispuesta a aceptar el momentáneo papel de fémina sometida. **_

_**Fuera como fuera, en esos momentos solo podía contar con la compañía de las sombras. **_


	10. Soñar de Noche, Dormir de Día

Para NereaMugiwara, con todo mi afecto, espero continúes viviendo la historia.

A Mikan McBlack y Draiko, que se han sentido atraídos por ella. A Alex por sus excelentes comentarios.

**X**

"**Ahora, que sueño por las noches, que duermo de día**

**Ahora que estoy más vivo de lo que estoy." J.S**

El viento de la tarde había hecho crecer las olas, empujándolas a suicidarse contra las rocas. Nami y Nojiko contemplaron el ocaso desde el peñón, amparándose una a la otra de la frialdad que traía consigo la puesta de sol.

—No lo recordaba bien... —los dientes le castañeteaban a Nami— lo mucho que cambia el clima en las noches de Cocoyashi.

—Es lógico, alguien estaba muy feliz siguiendo a su capitán —sonrió Nojiko, intentando obtener algo de calor al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras friccionaba los antebrazos con ambas manos—. La tonta he sido yo, que sabiéndolo, no traje conmigo algo más abrigado que esta camiseta.

—Va y esperabas otro tipo de amparo —fue la inmediata respuesta de Nami—, creo que eso le vendría mejor a mi hermana que un suéter.

—La verdad es que no sé si sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora estoy sola, es lo mismo que en paz. —Nojiko cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor del salitre— Ace me la quitaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Inconscientemente, ya lo hace.

—Le das más vueltas que un trompo. Si yo puedo arreglármelas con tres "i", de seguro tú puedes hacer más con una "a". Ace no es igual que su hermano —la pelirroja miró el cielo—, tienes suerte y te quejas.

—¿Tres "i"?

—Idiota, infantil e insoportable: Los tres dones de Luffy. Claro, que eso no quita que tenga al menos la mitad de tu "a".

—¿Y puedo saber cuál es esa cualidad que me estoy perdiendo?

—Lo sabes bien, Nojiko: "Adorable" —y Nami suspiró—. Me gustaría que Luffy se mostrara menos tonto y más como su hermano, pero le encanta sacarme de quicio.

—Deberías contenerte de golpearlo ¿sabes? Hay formas algo más inteligentes.

—Aún así, creo que podemos congeniar. Ya me encargaré yo de llevar el timón, que para eso soy la navegante. Mantener las velas con viento en popa no es tan difícil.

—No podemos comparar las situaciones —Nojiko observó pensativa la cruz de Bellemere—-. Luffy y tú viven una relación poco formal, pueden estar juntos en la noche y despertarse como si no pasara nada en la mañana, cada uno por su lado. No miden consecuencias porque ni siquiera piensan en ellas. A él le basta con quererte, a ti te basta con su protección incondicional.

—¡Lo que corresponde a una hermana mayor es dar el ejemplo, no buscar excusas! —Dijo Nami crispada, tiritando— ¿Qué pasa contigo, por qué es distinto?

—Ace tendría que ofrecerme primero la mano y después un escalón firme donde pisar. Dar el paso definitivo significaría que ambos estaríamos dispuestos a asumir la responsabilidad de ese acto. —Nojiko se encogió sobre sí misma— Y la verdad es que todavía no me fío del agarre.

—¿Oi, Nami, piensas quedarte a dormir en la costa? —Luffy se inclinó a mirarla. Acababa de llegar, cargado con sus avíos de pesca— ¿Por qué tienes la carne de gallina, alguien te ha asustado?

—¡Me estoy congelando, idiota! —Nami pegó el grito y se incorporó de un salto— ¿Se puede saber dónde infiernos estabas?

—Fue culpa de Ace, se puso a vagar por la isla y tuve que buscarlo. Estaba enojado porque le pregunté si podía quedarme con el lagarto cuando tuviera hi... —Luffy calló ante la mirada del hermano, que en ese instante semejaba a la de Shanks— Lo siento, Nami.

—¿Dónde puedo hacer una hoguera? —Ace preguntó directamente a Nojiko, que continuaba sentada sobre la hierba— Creo que eso será suficiente para quitar el frío. Y esta noche, si no me equivoco, habrá lluvia de estrellas.

Luffy no pareció muy entusiasmado, temiendo ver una en el puño siempre dispuesto de Nami.

—Cerca de la costa hay grutas, podemos quedarnos en la que nos escondíamos de Bellemere y ver el espectáculo ¿Qué tal, Nami?

—¡Estoy congelada! —respondió ella, metiéndose bajo la chaqueta del capitán en busca de calor.

—Y yo tengo hambre —gimoteó Luffy.

—¡Si hubieras pescado algo más que eso, no la tendrías!

—Podemos asar el pargo junto con el lagarto de Ace.

—¿Quieres envenenarme? ¡No tienes remedio! Iremos hasta la casa y volveremos con algo para pasar la noche —decidió la pelirroja y estudió el rostro de la mayor— ¿En la gruta de Bellemere, entonces?

—No demoren mucho —la mirada de Nojiko dijo bastante más a su hermana—. Traigan las mantas que tenemos guardadas. Por si acaso fuera necesario, carguen también con el botiquín. Hay comida fácil de elaborar en la despensa…

Luffy no se hizo esperar cuando escuchó su palabra favorita y arrastró a Nami consigo a pesar de sus protestas.

—¡GOMU GOMU NOOOOOO…!

—¿Es que no puedes llevarme caminando como alguien normal?

Viéndolos alejarse de aquel modo inusitado, Nojiko y Ace compartieron una carcajada. El mayor iba aceptando poco a poco la idea de una convivencia con posibilidad de aventuras, aunque fueran de corto alcance.

"Quién sabe, —pensó— va y Nojiko decide acompañarme en alguna de mis trastadas. Sería interesante ver cómo se las arregla. Quizás debiera enseñarle lo básico sobre el combate."

Le tendió la mano a Nojiko, que dudó un poco antes de brindarle la suya. Apenas la tomara, la sensación de frío desapareció, dando paso a la calidez del verano. De un suave tirón la alzó, poniéndola en pie y lejos de deshacer el agarre, buscó enlazar sus dedos de modo que hicieran un acople más firme.

—¿Una carrera hasta los arrecifes? —sonrió conspirativo— El terreno es resbaladizo, pero podemos sostenernos si pisamos con cuidado.

—Pongo una condición, —Nojiko se dejó llevar, amparada en la seguridad de su gesto— que no sueltes mi mano, aunque nos vayamos de bruces contra el suelo.

/

Corrieron juntos a través del bosquecillo y las plantaciones de mandarinos que terminaban poco antes de llegar a la costa. Ace la guió en la oscuridad que comenzaba a caer, Nojiko intentaba mantenerse a la par aunque era difícil alcanzarlo, entonces él se detenía para ayudarla a recuperar el aliento. Llegaron a la línea de caletas que bordeaba la playa justo cuando la noche terminó de conquistar el firmamento. Para mayor suerte, la mole de roca no estaba muy lejos del sitio donde se hallaban. El piso de tierra había terminado para ceder paso a la arena, en la que se hundían sus zapatos haciéndoles más difícil avanzar a la carrera.

—Es mejor que caminemos el resto, —sugirió Ace, sin soltar su mano— imagino que la gruta de Bellemere es ese hueco negro que se ve en la piedra ¿cierto?

—No es gran cosa, pero solíamos jugar adentro cuando niñas... —Nojiko pareció triste— cuando aún no había llegado Arlong.

—Bueno, ahora hemos llegado nosotros —la animó haciéndole olvidar los malos pensamientos— ¿Dónde hago la hoguera?

—Estará bien en la entrada, aquí donde está el piso de roca. Supongo que primero debemos recoger ramas y hojas secas de caleta para alimentarla.

—¿Sabes, No? —dijo mientras colectaba los troncos de la planta— Es una locura que estas pequeñas cosas me hagan sentir lo bueno de estar vivo.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y juntos se dieron a la tarea de amontonar la leña. El fuego crepitó juguetón apenas la tocó, iluminando parte de la gruta. Se sentaron juntos en muda contemplación de las brasas, aunque él lucía inquieto y Nojiko menos segura de sí misma.

—No... —Ace fue el primero en romper el silencio— Me gustaría preguntarte algo...

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la vista perdida en las llamas.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mí?

—Trae contigo romero, el perejil que necesito y bastante más de tomillo —Nojiko rió al verlo desorientado, y esta vez no lo ayudaría el log pose—. Salvia creo que tenemos de más.

Volvía a ser la chica de diecisiete que amaba las incógnitas. Sin embargo, la experiencia de sus viajes le dio a Ace el indicio que antes no hubiera conseguido.

—Lealtad, confiabilidad, alivio para la amargura y coraje. —sonrió triunfante y entrelazó los dedos, volviendo palmas hacia fuera—- Una buena receta para quedarme contigo en casa.

Fue de Nojiko la sorpresa al escucharlo, rivalizar con él se estaba volviendo peligrosamente interesante.

—¡Oeeee, Ace! —la voz de Luffy hacía estremecer a las propias olas. No se hallaba a más de un metro, pero siempre sentía la necesidad de ser espontáneo. Cargaba con las mantas, una cajita de madera y un par de largas tablas. Tras él, venía Nami con las cestas de comida— ¡Mira lo que he encontrado!

—Entonces... —Ace se incorporó, acomodándose el sombrero—¿Ya tienes tu propio lagarto, Lu?

—Shishishi, no te librarás tan fácil —Luffy le guiñó un ojo y mostró radiante las tablas— ¿Qué tal una competencia?

—¡Ni lo pienses! —para variar, Nami comenzaba otra vez a dar gritos— ¡Si hubiera imaginado para qué las querías, no estarían aquí!

—¿Para qué iban a ser sino? —Luffy la miró sorprendido.

—¡Creí que íbamos a usarlas para improvisar una mesa y poner la comida!

—Déjalos hundirse a gusto, Nami. —intervino la mayor con calma— Si terminan en el fondo, no será culpa nuestra.

—No lo sacaré, aunque caiga al lado de un tesoro.

—Entonces... ¿Nos divertimos un poco? –Ace tomó una de las tablas y se dispuso a esperar una ola lo suficientemente grande—. Apártate, hermanito, esto no es para debiluchos.

—¿Quién es el debilucho? —gritó Luffy, siguiéndole— ¡Voy a patearte el trasero, si no lo hace antes la ola!

Ace ya había conseguido señorearse de la cresta y realizar una que otra acrobacia dejándose caer después sobre la tabla. Sabía que Nojiko lo miraba hacer y deseaba mostrarse temerario, seguro de sí mismo y equilibrado. Le dedicó todas y cada una de sus ejecuciones, a cual más arriesgada.

"Voy a terminar cayendo sobre la tabla, cuando ésta alcance las rocas de la orilla. Tengo que ser muy preciso en el cálculo o me veré arrastrado por todo el arrecife. Nojiko es difícil de impresionar, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien".

Desde la costa, la chica de cabello celeste observaba el espectáculo con ironía. Nami no compartía para nada ni su tranquilidad ni su diversión, Luffy acababa de arrojarse a las andadas contra la ola a punto de romper.

—Es gracioso cómo sienten esa necesidad de presumir —chistó Nojiko—. Lo hacen para llamar la atención y casi siempre el final es un papelazo. Espera y verás.

—Ya había visto a Ace hacer ese tipo de cosas —masculló Nami—, pero ese idiota no acaba de aprender a contenerse cuando de retos se trata.

–¡APARTATE, LUFFY! —el grito furioso de Ace sobre el sonido de las olas hizo sobresaltarse a las dos. Luffy acababa de colisionar con él, en el momento justo que se preparaba para saltar y caer sobre las piedras— ¡CIELOS!

Lo que vino después las obligó a correr, la ola los había arrastrado sin piedad, magullándolos contra los rompientes.

—Lo siento, Ace —fue todo lo que logró decir un hinchado Luffy.

—¡Qué es lo que te pasa! ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

—¿No te lo dije? —sonrió Nojiko a Nami— Espera y verás... ahí lo tienes.

Luffy continuaba tirado sobre las rocas, con la barriga llena de agua.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso otra vez, —lo amenazó la pelirroja tomándolo de la chaqueta— juro que te guindaré en el cuarto como un pez guanábana.

Ace se incorporó adolorido, tenía varios magullones en el cuerpo y un ligero corte en la espalda.

—¿Cómo pudiste adivinar que necesitaríamos el botiquín?

—Por favor, Nami, con estos dos en casa lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir tras ellos con la caja a cuestas.

Regresaron junto a la hoguera, Nami y Luffy se dispusieron a servirse la comida, aunque en el caso del segundo era evidente que no tenía necesidad de un plato. Nojiko abrió el botiquín para sacar un poco de algodón y el frasco de antiséptico.

—Te estoy muy agradecido, No, de verdad que sí. Pero no lo necesito.

—Pasarte un poco de desinfectante no está de más —insistió ella—. Deja de jugar al tipo duro conmigo.

—Es un rasguño sin importancia, —añadió con tono ladino— acuérdate que soy de fuego y desaparecerá.

—¿Quieres acomodarte para poderte curar la espalda?

—Creo que no me escuchaste... ¿Eh, yo... tenderme sobre tus piernas? —su negación cambió al instante, al ver el gesto de ella palmeándose un muslo— Haz lo que quieras.

Nojiko sonrió al ver lo fácil que podía resultar convencerle. Una vez que terminó de curarlo, notó que Ace dormía con efecto narcoléptico y el rostro perdido contra uno de sus muslos.

"No derrocha oportunidad, estar al borde de la muerte le enseñó a ver la vida de otra manera".

—¡Eh, Ace! —Luffy le propinó un manotazo en la espalda, antes de que Nojiko pudiera detenerlo— ¿Fue muy divertida esa ola, verdad?

Por muy paciente que Ace tratara de comportarse, su tolerancia iba en picada. Acababa de volver al paraíso de sus sueños y Luffy quitándole la posibilidad de estar en él a sus anchas. Sobre todo porque, prácticamente, no les daba un minuto de respiro a solas. Su carácter empeoró cuando Nojiko lo abandonó para ir junto a Nami.

—Cielos, mira que eres problemático ¿Voy a tenerte de poste el resto de mi vida? —Ace lo miró como si deseara desaparecerlo y susurró molesto— Eso pasa cuando cambias a la carcelera de Impel Down por un hermanito insoportable, que se toma atribuciones por haber ido en tu rescate.

—Pues, si la hermana de Nami te oyera, creo que te entregaría al Gobierno otra vez. —Luffy se encogió de hombros—. Puedes volver con ella a Impel Down, si quieres.

—Bueno, hay un motivo profundo para que no me interesen las rubias, ni a ti las pelinegras ¿Verdad, hermanito?

Ace contempló la figura de Nojiko y a su hermana, ambas corrían hacia un pequeño risco para observar las huidizas estrellas. Nojiko se tendió sobre la piedra, centrando la vista en una luminaria roja que dejaba su estela antes de desaparecer. Caían tan veloces que no parecían dispuestas a conceder esperanzas.

"Si Ace realmente llegara a quererme, —pensó— tendría en mí el hombro donde descansar de sus impaciencias y alguien con quien compartir sus secretos... Sería el puerto donde podría atracar, sin miedo a que el peso de la obligación le impida volver al mar cuando se le ocurra".

Luffy se acomodó el sombrero. Alzó el rostro en sombras y la expresión, antes seria, se convirtió en amplia sonrisa dirigida al hermano— Si fuera tú, me preocuparía por hacer los deseos realidad. No esperes que lo hagan las estrellas.


	11. Colándote en el coto de mi vida

**NereaMugiwara, gracias por tu mensaje y review, son ustedes quienes nos dan el ánimo para escribir y perfeccionar la obra. Mencionarte es una pequeña forma de retribuir tu interés, y como decía Martí: "Honrar, honra". **

**Rebeca18, me alegro de que te siga gustando la historia.**

**Agradezco a Gabe Logan y a Alex por seguir en el camino, a Draiko y a Mikan por empezar a recorrerlo. A Nami chan y Ari, que como siempre, me mantienen con el entusiasmo en alto.**

**XI**

"**A ti que te has colado**

**en el coto privado de mi vida" J.S**

La medianoche les había sorprendido hablando de constelaciones y leyendas. Para Nojiko y Nami las historias eran algo de lo que siempre habían gustado desde pequeñas. Bellemere tenía muchas, pero las de Ace podían competir en cuanto a diversidad e interés. El calor de la hoguera los había reunido en un ambiente de mayor confianza, permitiendo Nami que Luffy compartiera su manta, bajo la cual se veían dos cabezas atentas a lo que el mayor contaba. Nojiko permanecía a su lado, enrollada en el edredón y envidiando sin malicia la posibilidad de no sentir frío que le daba la fruta del diablo a Ace.

—¿Cuán segura suele ser Cocoyashi a estas horas?

La pregunta sorprendió a las hermanas.

—Ahora sin el dominio tritón, pues... digamos que se puede andar por estos lugares algo más confiados. —Nojiko lo miró curiosa— Pero tampoco hay que descuidarse, los bandidos son comunes en todas partes.

—Se me ocurre una pequeña aventura, antes de que rompa el amanecer. —Ace partió una rama de caleta, con la que hizo trazos en la arena— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ustedes no tropiecen con semejantes ejemplares?

—¡Genial, vamos por la aventura! —en su arrebato, Luffy abandonó la manta, olvidando lo fresco de la noche.

Nami gruñó molesta— ¿Qué propones, Ace?

—Primero hay que asegurarse de que exista algún terreno en el que podamos escondernos a jugar, pero sin que puedan caer en manos de tipos molestos. El ganador se llevará esta pieza de oro... —buscó en su bolsillo, y sacó el lagarto, que respondió disgustado con una mordida. Ace lo apartó, haciéndolo rodar sobre la arena— Lo siento, veamos... ¡aquí está! —puso ante los demás un gran colgante, que de inmediato llamó la atención de Nami.

—¡Oh, se ve muy bien! ¿Cuánto pudiera valer?

—Eh, Nami... ¿Ya no necesitas la manta? —Luffy la miró asombrado y volvió a repetir el gesto de puño contra palma—. Oro misterioso de Ace cura el frío.

—Lo que pueda valer, no importa. —el mayor se encogió de hombros— Perteneció a mi padre, así que lo apuesto con gusto.

—¡Ahhh, el oro no interesa, venga la aventura!

—Bueno, si realmente quieren divertirse —Ace miró algo preocupado a Nojiko, que no había dicho nada— vamos a establecer las reglas. En el Nuevo Mundo hay una tribu de sacerdotisas que cada año retan a los hombres de su raza a superarlas, prácticamente se pierden en los bosques y ellos deben encontrar su rastro, en una especie de cacería.

—¡Esas idiotas no les dejarán usar armas! ¿Verdad?

—Tranquila. Es simple, nadie lleva más que su inteligencia y su capacidad para escapar. —Ace tomó el colgante en su mano y los destellos convencieron mejor a la pelirroja que las razones— ¿Son ustedes buenas ocultándose?

—¡Nami, sé que puedes lograrlo! —el entusiasmo de Luffy iba in crescendo—. Demuestra que eres la navegante del Rey Pirata.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —se encogió de hombros. "Ya intentaré hacerme de la joya por mis medios, si no gano".

—Entonces, ¿Luffy? ¿Te encargas de darle caza? Por supuesto, Nami tendrá una ventaja de tiempo.

—¡Oossuuu! ¡Claro que sí! —el grito de Luffy debió escucharse al otro lado de la isla— ¡Prepárate, Nami!

—No me atrae ser el botín de nadie —Nojiko se incorporó con rostro serio—, ni tampoco me tienta el oro como para hacer de presa.

—¡Pero entonces Ace no va a poder competir y no sabremos cuál de nosotros ganará!

—Declaro que el juego me parece un despropósito... lo cual no quita que lo intente. —Nojiko se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiante a Ace—. Pero con una condición: Nada de usar las habilidades.

—Muy de acuerdo. ¿Entendiste bien, Luffy? Quedarás fuera si escucho un Gomu Gomu —Ace guardó el pendiente otra vez en su bolsillo—. Tanto Nami como Nojiko conocen mejor que nosotros su isla y son las que van a señalar los límites del terreno.

—Quedará en las dos plantaciones de mandarinos que están a la derecha. —señaló Nojiko— Hay una barrera de troncos que marca el final del sembrado.

—En caso de tropezarse con algún desconocido, no duden en gritar, de cualquier forma estaremos cerca y las encontraremos. Sugiero vernos aquí, si Luffy logra capturar a Nami la traerá sobre su hombro, de lo contrario, Nami se quedará con el sombrero de Luffy. Lo mismo nosotros, la pareja que regrese primero y sin hacer trampas, se llevará el oro... Si no hay preguntas, entonces... ¿Lista, Nami?

La navegante asintió y a la señal de Ace, se perdió más allá de la línea de caletas, rumbo a los árboles. Después de un tiempo prudencial, Luffy partió a la carrera brincando de un salto las plantas de la costa.

—¡Eh, Luffy, recuerda que no puedes usar la habilidad!

Nojiko quedó a la espera de su indicación, elaborando mentalmente un plan.

—Primero muerta que cargada sobre tu hombro —soltó cuando estuvo segura de su estrategia—, no concibo nada más humillante.

—Qué razón tan aburrida para vencer —sonrió provocador—, creí que te alentaba más quedarte con mi sombrero, o conmigo de trofeo.

—Los pondré a ambos en mi habitación.

—Entonces ¿debo dejarte ganar? Pero qué chica tan tramposa —le dio la señal de partida con una amplia sonrisa y al verla alejarse añadió para sí—... Creo que valdrá la pena.

/

Ace observó el camino en busca de algún rastro, cosa difícil en la oscuridad de la noche para otros ojos no habituados a esas situaciones. Tanteó con la mano el terreno, era evidente que la chica había borrado sus huellas a conciencia. El aroma fresco de la hierba, se elevaba en agradable consonancia con el olor a tierra fértil y la fragancia dulce de los frutos en época. Los mandarinos ocultarían su esencia de quien la buscaba… y su mente se lanzó de inmediato tras la similitud del aroma en la caída de un cuello, por el que podía correr el deseo hasta llegar al triunfo de unas curvas redentoras... Pensó en la aproximación entre la tierra y el vientre que espera una semilla…

La naturaleza estaba jugándole una mala pasada, era obvio si respondía a una diosa con intereses determinados. Aquellas sacerdotisas sabían muy bien lo que hacían al llevar a los hombres a buscarlas, despertaban sus instintos, preparándoles para el ritual que vendría después. Y él, tan bajo, había propuesto aquel juego con un único fin. Pero Nojiko había aceptado el reto, y algo le decía que tenía que ser así, que en el fondo ella esperaba vivir la aventura de su conquista, tuviera o no un final apoteósico.

Echó a un lado todo pensamiento que pudiera desconcentrarlo y avanzó silencioso. Los sembrados no eran muy grandes, pero los árboles abundantes y las copas se encontraban en la altura. La poca luz de las estrellas no ayudaba mucho. Un búho pasó rasante y se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza. Una sombra en movimiento le alertó que podía haber alguien agazapado detrás de las rocas, a escasa distancia de donde estaba. Fue ocultándose poco a poco tras los troncos y acercándose al montón de piedras. La sombra volvió a agitarse, era difícil determinar su tamaño real por la falta de luz, además de que las rocas la deformaban.

Ace sonrió mordaz, no podía ser que alguien como Nojiko se lo pusiera fácil. Ella, que medía su dignidad por el esfuerzo empeñado en la conquista, haría lo imposible por ver si se consagraba en la búsqueda. Apenas a unos pasos del conjunto de piedras, que sobrepasaban un poco su altura, la sombra pareció perderse. De un movimiento rápido y ágil logró ubicarse tras la pequeña mole de roca, atinándole con la mano a quien fuese que estuviera detrás. El animal, esquivándolo, dio un salto hacia su hombro, y quedó allí agazapado, la cabeza oculta bajo los mechones de cabello.

"Tú otra vez", pensó Ace volviéndose a hacer cargo del lagarto y lo puso en el bolsillo junto con el colgante. "Rayos, que eres bastante molesto ¿sabes?"

Le pareció escuchar una risa burlona y fue la señal para orientarse de dónde provenía. Se adentró sigiloso en el terreno, tomando unos surcos a la derecha. El sonido de los animales nocturnos era todo cuanto oía, pero aquel murmullo humano estaba firme en sus sentidos, indicándole el camino. La barrera de troncos superpuestos que limitaba el área de siembra ya era visible. Se movió como una sombra hasta la última línea de mandarinos y vio la figura oculta entre unas pilas de leña acumuladas. Pareció sorprenderse al verlo ir en su busca, e intentó huir pero él fue más rápido.

Habló el silencio por ellos, para que el sonido de sus palabras no traicionara sus posiciones. Ace contuvo la risa al ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Nami y soltó su brazo, que había atrapado. Le deseó suerte con un guiño y continuó su camino. Varios surcos más allá, Luffy, sentado sobre la hierba, acumulaba una pila de cáscaras de mandarina. Ace supuso de inmediato a qué se debía la risa de Nami, solo esperaba que éste se entretuviera un poco más, para ella escapar y volver junto a la hoguera, dándose por victoriosa. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás Nojiko, en esos momentos, estuviera de vuelta.

"Imperdonable, serás idiota", se maldijo por su descuido "mejor desaparece de su tierra si no logras hallarla".

Volvió sobre sus pasos, atento a cualquier pista que pudiera presentarse. Esa vez no cometería errores. Cuando vagaba por los surcos de mandarina King, creyó escuchar el sonido de una rama partiéndose.

"Unos árboles más allá, está cerca" y se adelantó animado por el deseo de encontrarla. El mandarino más próximo dejó caer varias hojas, anunciándole el triunfo. Dio un pequeño rodeo al lugar y trepó silenciosamente al árbol contiguo, aferrándose a las ramas que se notaban más gruesas. Al impulsarse para estabilizar su posición en una de ellas, sintió que un fruto lo golpeaba fuerte y certero en el hombro izquierdo. La risa inconfundible de Nojiko llenó sus oídos.

—Estaba esperándote —otra vez el chasquido que lo condujo a ella.

Ace alzó la vista para encontrarse con la chica, sentada sobre una rama del mandarino y un tallo partido en la mano, que blandía como cetro. Sonrieron al unísono, él sorprendido de su estrategia, ella de placer al verlo sorprenderse.

Descendieron del árbol cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y atraer la presencia de Luffy, que de seguro aún comía sus mandarinas o se había dado a buscar a Nami al terminar el banquete.

—Dejaré que me lleves, —suspiró Nojiko una vez en el suelo— pero nunca sobre tu hombro.

—¿En mis brazos estará bien? —y no esperó su respuesta para hacerlo, pese a los reparos que mostró después con una inusual pataleta infantil— No lo creo —Ace rió tierno—, portándote como una niña…

—Las niñas no juegan a ser cazadas. —se quedó quieta, mirándole. Sus dedos se perdieron en las desordenadas hebras oscuras—. Termina lo que empezaste.

Que Nojiko se mostrara tan dispuesta era más de lo que podía esperar, y razón suficiente para no esperar más.

Escucharon el grito de triunfo de Luffy desde algún lugar del bosque y su carrera a través del sembrado rumbo a la pira.

—Regresemos entonces. —Ace la depositó con cuidado y luego de quitar del cabello celeste las hojas que se le habían adherido al trepar a los árboles, la coronó con su sombrero— La victoria es tuya, aunque Nami se lleve el oro.

—¿Y quedarme con las manos vacías? —Había un misterio en su sonrisa—. Quiero mi recompensa, todavía no llega el amanecer.


	12. De las palabras a los hechos

_**A Alex, que estaba a la espera de que pudiera suceder… **_

_**A Nami chan, que con sus consejos e intercambios me ayuda a seguir adelante.**_

_**Y a Mikan, a quien espero le siga gustando tanto la historia.**_

**ADVERTENCIA de un principio de Light lemmon **(La verdad es que voy en contra de ella, porque lo he trabajado bastante cuidadosamente y no me parece que la necesite, pero bueno…)

**XII**

"**Y tembló un pájaro en tu pecho**

**Cuando mi boca fue pasando**

**De las palabras a los hechos." J.S**

La tomó firme de la mano, como si lo sucedido fuera un delirio y necesitara de aquella confirmación llevándola de regreso consigo. Nojiko pisaba con cuidado, apenas veía bajo el sombrero y eso la obligaba a estar alzándolo constantemente. El camino de vuelta se le hizo algo difícil y fue allanado solo por el inusual comentario de Ace.

—¿Sabes? Creo que podré cumplir el sueño de alguien más... —respiró tranquilo— No me preguntes ahora, todavía es demasiado pronto como para que suceda.

Y no iba a hacerlo, Nojiko sabía que ya vendrían las explicaciones cuando el momento lo indicara. Le respondió con la sonrisa de quien anota un punto a su victoria.

Bordearon las caletas acercándose a la hoguera, donde a la luz de las llamas, dos figuras parecían haberse transmutado. La pelirroja llevaba el sombrero de Luffy y habían intercambiado playera por camiseta.

—No lo creo. ¿Te han hecho polvo, hermanito? —con una sonrisa burlona, se acuclilló frente a él— Por perder has perdido incluso la playera.

—Eso… no tiene que ver con el juego. —soltó riendo y sin tapujos, a pesar de que Nami lo amenazaba con el puño— Hay quien pierde hasta la cabeza por otras cosas.

—De repente me siento atraído por esa camiseta rosada con berries… —hizo coro a la risa de su hermano—Creí que el ganador eras tú, porque el alarido estremeció media isla. —en el fondo sabía que Luffy había optado por cederle a ella el honor, aunque se hiciera con los lauros. En esas cosas, actuaban igual— Ya veo que Nami te llevó la delantera, bien hecho. De todas formas, el colgante es de los dos, hagan lo que quieran con él.

Sacándolo del bolsillo, lo lanzó a los pies de la navegante. Conociendo a Luffy, se lo dejaría del todo a ella, como efectivamente, sucedió. La pelirroja no tuvo más ojos en los siguientes minutos que para la joya.

—Y como en realidad, aquí nadie ha perdido…

—¡Eh, que la hermana de Nami lleva tu sombrero!

—Es obvio que lo lleve si le luce bien, —Ace sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de Nojiko, que acababa de acomodárselo otra vez.

—Ñak, Ace. Tú no pierdes ni a las escupidas —Luffy le sacó la lengua en toda su extensión, mostrándose inconforme.

A pesar de que continuaba embebida en la calidad del oro, Nami levantó la cabeza para dar una orden.

—¡No le hagas eso a tu hermano! ¡A partir de ahora Ace es parte de la familia!

—Ah, ¿a partir de ahora?

—Para Nami empiezas a contar como miembro solo después de que le entregaste la joya —Nojiko se encogió de hombros—, ya deberías conocerla.

Para sorpresa de la navegante, Luffy había estirado su brazo desposeyéndola de la presea.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —los gritos podían despertar a los habitantes más cercanos a la costa— ¡No voy a dejar que me la quites!

Nami se lanzó contra él buscando el modo de recuperarla, pero la habilidad de Luffy para esa clase de travesura resultaba demasiado ventajosa, conforme sus puños cerrados se hacían difíciles de forzar. En uno de los estirones, logró capturar su brazo, pero al volver observó aterrorizada que no había rastros del colgante en su mano.

—¿Qué hiciste con MI JOYA? —Nami estaba a punto de explotar en llanto y cayó de rodillas en la arena— ¡No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan idiota!

—Oi, ya no está. —Luffy se contempló la mano, aparentemente sorprendido— Creo que la lancé más allá de los sembrados.

—¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! —lo sacudió con frenesí una y otra vez, tomándolo de la camiseta. Ace y Nojiko los observaban atónitos, incluso para ellos, la escena era incomprensible— Ahora… vas a ir a buscarla, así te metas lo que resta de la madrugada o un mes… —suspiró después de desahogarse e incorporándose, fue en busca de las mantas y la cesta con los platos, donde ya no quedaba comida. Al pasar junto a Nojiko sonrió— Voy a cuidar mis intereses, los veré en casa.

—¿Realmente crees que va a aparecer tu colgante con esta oscuridad?—se preocupó la del cabello celeste. Sabía lo obsesiva que podía tornarse Nami con el oro— Espera un poco, no falta mucho para que amanezca.

—No quiero que un estúpido granjero lo halle primero que yo. —Declaró mirando a Luffy de reojo— Así que más vale que lo encuentre pronto.

Ace se limitó a observar a su hermano, que reía como un poseso.

—¡Och, tengo trabajo que hacer! —Luffy se levantó de un salto y le guiñó un ojo—¡Hasta después, Ace!

—Vaya, Nami ha hecho un desastre de esa simpleza —musitó Nojiko, cruzándose de brazos mientras los veía alejarse—. No me extrañaría que al volver todavía estuvieran en eso.

Una gota apareció en la frente del mayor. Luffy marchaba con el entusiasmo de quien iba por un trozo de carne y no de un colgante perdido...

—Deberíamos apagar la hoguera, con los gritos de Nami y el juego entre los mandarinos, es posible que Genzo o algún otro venga a ver qué sucede. —Nojiko pasó el reverso de su mano por la sien— Aunque lo más probable es que se hayan percatado de quiénes se trataba y nos dejaron en paz. Consideran mucho a Luffy después de lo de Arlong.

—No hemos hecho nada malo, —Ace se dedicó a ahogar la lumbre— excepto jugar y revivir leyendas.

—¿Te importaría contarme una más? —Nojiko se envolvió en la manta, volvía a sentir frío y miraba la gruta buscando amparo— Bellemere solía hacerlo antes de irnos a la cama.

—Eras una niña malcriada ¿no es cierto? —vio como se dirigía a las rocas y la siguió de inmediato, poniéndose a la par— De seguro te llevaste unas cuantas palmadas.

—Menos que tú, en todo caso. Aunque Dadan podía haber sido más ruda contigo ¿Te parece bien si quedamos aquí? Estaremos resguardados del frío… —lo miró irónica— Bueno, olvidaba que tú no lo necesitas.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor que una hoguera —Ace abrió la mano, de la que hizo brotar pequeñas luces verdes—. Es fuego de luciérnagas, si las acomodo en varios puntos de la gruta tendremos algo de luz.

Terminaron sentándose sobre el piso de arena, en un sitio donde la piedra abría hacia un refugio natural hecho por las caletas, juntando ramas y hojas en una especie de cúpula. Nojiko envolvió con la manta sus hombros, para después inclinarse y rodear las piernas con sus brazos. Apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas, en silenciosa espera.

Frente a ella, Ace la contemplaba a su vez, aguardando ansioso el momento ideal en que se acomodara a la situación y ofrecerle algo más que una leyenda, pero igualmente imperecedero.

—Háblame del ritual de esas sacerdotisas, —Nojiko rompió el silencio— es evidente que ese juego en apariencia ingenuo buscaba servir a alguien.

—Tienen una diosa a la que dedican su inocencia en ese rito. —Ace se tornó incómodo— Es una raza que intenta perpetuarse a costa de la selección natural, el hombre que sobreviva en sus bosques y logre capturar a una de ellas, tiene derecho a la descendencia. Algo parecido a las kujas de Amazon Lily, pero no exactamente igual.

—¿Participaste en uno de esos? —Nojiko rió al verlo mudar de expresión hacia una más grave— Oye, no es un problema que lo hayas hecho.

—El hijo de Gol D. Roger no va a perpetuar su casta. Suficiente conmigo, que ni siquiera debí haber nacido. —cruzó las manos tras la nuca— Y siendo la descendencia el objetivo primario y no otro…

—Te arrojaron al mar sin contemplaciones, por no servir a la divinidad como pedía.

—Hay dioses extraños en el mundo y algunos bastante caprichosos, —Ace hizo bailar con un dedo el aro en su muñeca— no es que crea en ellos ni mucho menos, pero supongo que hay que tenerlos en cuenta. Por eso llevo este amuleto, que perteneció a un dios guerrero. Si me protege o no, es algo que dejo a su gusto.

—Pero suponiendo que lo hiciera, está visto que debes de interesarle mucho. Al menos pudiste salir vivo de Marine Ford —Nojiko observó la prenda y sonrió ampliamente—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Bueno, me lo dio un viejo ciego que al principio estuvo a punto de matarme porque tomé la comida de una de sus ofrendas. Pero cuando tocó mi cabeza, y supo de cual de los altares la había sustraído, dijo que esa deidad me quería por _poseedor_. Me llamó "oní Sángo" o algo así.

—Para no tomártelo muy en serio, le pusiste bastante interés.

—El viejo era un poco cascarrabias pero sus historias me llamaron la atención. —Ace se encogió de hombros— Por otro lado, estaba tan agradecido por la comida que lo menos que podía hacer era escucharle.

—Ya veo.

—Bueno, era evidente que se trataba de una especie de adivino, o algo así. Tomó este aro del altar y me lo entregó diciéndome que, como todos los poseedores de Sángo, era impulsivo, pasional y excesivamente dado a fiestas y banquetes. Que por mi inconsciencia iba a verme en peligro de muerte y que para tener estabilidad debía buscar a una mujer igual a una de las diosas que se unió a Sángo.

—Pues acertó en gran parte, y apuesto a que no le hiciste el menor caso.

—Es obvio que no, pero en el fondo reconozco que tuvo razón, por eso llevo esta pulsera. Para recordar sus palabras, sobre todo las últimas.

—Que te compre quien no te conozca. —Nojiko lanzó una carcajada— ¿Ese dios pretende que alguien en su sano juicio cargue contigo?

—Bueno, como tienes el mismo temperamento que esa deidad a la que se unió... —Ace sonrió maligno— Puedes lidiar conmigo, eres fuerte, y estás lo suficientemente chiflada como para intentarlo.

—¿Qué me ofrecerías tú? Las divinidades necesitan sacrificios y no te pediré menos.

—Bueno, estoy dispuesto. —le susurró malicioso al oído— ¿En sangre o en simiente? Confieso que me gustaría más la segunda.

—Vuelve a decir eso y cruzaré tu cara con una bofetada —Nojiko lo amenazó con un gesto, que él reprimió sin hacerle daño.

—Denegado —sonrió a plenitud con la derrota de ella y tomando sus dedos índice y del medio los saboreó más juguetón que malintencionado, para añadir con tono calmo— ¿Sabes? No va conmigo eso de que me golpees.

Nojiko respondió a la caricia supuestamente irritada, estaba visto que no le agradaba perder de aquella manera. Intentó pegarle usando la otra mano, que se vio igualmente aprehendida.

—Volvemos a los juegos peligrosos... —Ace la sometió sin mucha presión contra la arena y sonrió divertido— Pero qué chica tan problemática...

Nojiko estaba tensa, veía próxima su caída y estaba lejos de poder o querer encauzarla. Tenía las manos cautivas y el peso de Ace, aunque apoyado en los codos, estaba a punto de imponerle obediencia a sus caderas ladeadas. Algo había subido por sus muslos, deteniéndose en el ombligo. Un sudor frío la cubrió, obligándola a cerrar los ojos ante aquella sensación extraña. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes que una mano apartara lo que había corrido a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—¡HIKEEEN! —vió a Ace enviar contra el lagarto uno de sus puños de fuego, que felizmente esquivó— ¡Animal pervertido!

Del susto, Nojiko pasó de la tensión a la risa.

—¿A quién le reclamas? Como su dueño, es enfermo adictivo, solo que te tomó la delantera.

—El dueño tiene motivos profundos y ocultos para desear más y no ir tan rápido —Liberó sus manos, a cambio de un abrazo que redujo los intentos de huir al arqueo involuntario de su espalda— Culpa de un remedio del que solo tomé la mitad...

—¿Por qué no te ganaste la otra? —suspiró con una resignación que sus piernas desmintieron en el modo de ceder al asedio— ¿Y ahora insistes en beberte el frasco entero?

—Hasta la última gota.

Nojiko se mordió los labios, la mirada fija en él. —No es igual que antes, Ace. —Sus dedos juguetearon con los mechones oscuros que le caían sobre los ojos, acomodándolos tras la oreja para que no los molestaran en lo que vendría después— Ambos hemos caminado bastante.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora será mejor. —sonrió ladino— En todo caso, primero debo probarlo.

—Ni una gota.

Sus piernas le aprisionaron los costados y los talones buscaron acoplarse a la parte trasera de sus muslos en una perfecta negación.

—Lo que tú quieras darme, No, estará bien. —su rostro se perdió de lleno en el busto, abandonándose a la esencia de fruta que manaba de sus pechos— Esta vez decido quererte… y no voy a echarme atrás.

—Ace —aprisionándole los cabellos con sus dedos, hizo que apartara por un segundo boca y semblante de la carne abultada en su escote— no pienso mostrarte piedad.

Respondió alzando el rostro, conforme sus manos asían el borde inferior de la camiseta de Nojiko, y tiró hacia arriba.

—Tampoco voy a concedértela.


	13. De tí depende, y de mí

_**Este va dedicado, primero que a nadie, a Theodore Sturgeon, a Rubén Martínez Villena y a Mirtha Aguirre, maestros de la prosa y la lírica erótica. He aprendido con este capítulo, cuán difícil es escribir sobre el tema sin que luzca vulgar.**_

_**En especial a Ari, para que lo sueñe. A Nami chan, a quien considero muy buena escribiendo lemmon y Gabe, que me pregunto qué pensará.**_

_**A Alex, que lo esperaba y a Ace, que se lo merecía.**_

_****Advertencia de pequeño tratamiento erótico****_

**XIII**

"**De ti depende y de mi, **

**Que entre los dos siga siendo ayer noche**

**Hoy por la mañana****." J.S**

La observó, ávido aún de sensaciones insólitas, aunque las huellas de Nojiko sobre su cuerpo ardían en la mañana más que las torturas de Impel Down. Vestigios que no desaparecerían de su piel ni con la rápida acción de la Logia, muestra clara de una entrega febril devenida justa venganza, por atreverse a tomar aquel estuario de agua salada que era su vientre, declarándose dueño absoluto. Nojiko lucía plácida envuelta en sueños, entretejiéndose con su cuerpo como si deseara enraizarse. Nada que semejara a la nocturna indómita que había sometido a fuerza de ternura y que a su vez, lo vencía con su vanidad de mujer infalible. Tan segura de sí misma al entregarse y responder, le hizo notar lo incomparable de un frenesí correspondido. El temblor elástico de sus extremidades, había cedido ante la paz de un desenlace bañado en asombro, sin remordimiento alguno y con el placer del triunfo ahogado en el clamor de las olas, que rompían furiosas contra la costanera.

Había echado el ancla, sin duda alguna. Después de todo, aquel dicho del bajo mundo que aludía al poder irresistible de las curvas femeninas era del todo verídico.

El amanecer le hizo recordar que se hallaban en un espacio oculto a las miradas, pero inseguro. Despertarla aún con la más leve caricia le parecía un sacrilegio, cosa extraña para quien no se andaba con miramientos románticos, aún así se incorporó un poco sobre los codos, e inclinó la cabeza para soplar suavemente, apartando sus cabellos y refrescándole el rostro.

Nojiko sonrió, estrechándolo un poco más con los brazos. Sus párpados temblaron indecisos en abandonar el sueño y despertarse a una realidad que podría no ser.

—Oi, todo está bien... —fue un susurro confortador acompañado de cierto guiño cómplice— Me conoces, no voy a echarme atrás.

Nojiko levantó despacio el rostro, para encontrarse con la sentencia de un "está decidido que voy a quererte, aunque no quieras" en su mirada—. Me acostumbré a abrir los ojos y no verte durante seis años.

Ace suspiró dolido y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la arena, para poder acomodarla a ella en un abrazo firme y seguro, que a la vez, apoyara la determinación de sus palabras.

—No, escúchame... —la alzó un poco de modo que pudiera hablarle al oído y ocultar entre sus cabellos un semblante adusto, que ella no debía ver—Creí que el no someterme ante nadie, podían hacerme invulnerable a ciertas cosas... Quise pensar que terminarías olvidándome y yo confiaba en poder hacerlo a mi vez, hasta que a punto de agonizar, me obligué a vivir no solo por Luffy, sino por ti. Fuiste la causa de mi resistencia en los momentos más siniestros y repugnantes de Impel Down.

—Ace, eres todo un mentiroso... —Nojiko suspiró, recostando la cabeza en su hombro— y lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar golpes más duros sin necesidad de recuerdos.

—Tanto peor si lo soy —la respuesta fue cortante—, mi orgullo hace que termine pretendiendo tonterías como la de no tener corazón ni nervios.

—Si quieres lo sigo creyendo... —lo tomó de sorpresa, los labios irrumpiendo en los suyos como una ola entre las piedras. Quedó desconcertado ante lo insólito del gesto, no era ella de dar ligero y sí de poner al deseo a hacer antesala, por lo que aquel impulso merecía una atención, una respuesta digna y consoladora en la que ahondó hasta sentir que le exigían el aire diez estiletes clavados en su espalda— Pero va a ser difícil que me convenzas.

—Bueno, ya no importa que sea un secreto a voces. —Sonrió y la colocó a su lado para desperezarse, mientras bostezaba— Enfrentaré la situación, no voy a dar la espalda.

Echó la cabeza atrás y disfrutó en silencio de su conciencia tranquila.

"Habiéndote dicho eso, creo que podré hallarme de una vez por todas."

—Supongo que habrá preguntas inevitables al regresar a casa... —Nojiko mostraba una faceta que Ace no había visto nunca y era aquella en la que se ruborizaba como una niña cogida en falta— Eso nunca me había importado, pero ahora…

"¡Rayos, se ve tan linda... y no puedo...!" —Viéndola de ese modo, el deseo le inflamaba la sangre y debía contenerse para no hacer una locura. Era media mañana, y no se perdonaría que algún merodeador curioso pusiera en duda el buen nombre de Nojiko ante los lugareños, si los encontraba en tal situación. Tragó en seco, obligándose a poner límites a la embriaguez de explorar nuevas emociones

—No creo que Luffy se meta en mis cosas. —Ace acomodó el cinturón, que insistía en quedar ladeado, y se caló el sombrero. Se volvió en un gesto atento para dejar intimidad a Nojiko, que recién abandonaba la manta—. Pero en todo caso si te vieras precisada por Nami, puedes decirle que contaré como miembro de la familia, haya o no encontrado la joya.

/

Luffy intentaba alcanzar el paso acelerado de la navegante y no quedarse atrás. A juzgar por la expresión de ella, había vuelto a olvidar que su capitán existía ante la visión de la joya.

—Nami —Luffy requirió su atención— Naami... Naaaaami... Naaaaaaaaaami.

Ella le ignoró deliberadamente y siguió camino a casa con la mirada perdida en la pieza de oro.

—Nami, que no es un log pose para que lo mires así —Luffy estiró la mano, consiguiendo detenerla antes de llegar a los mandarinos— ¿quieres pararte de una vez?

—¿A quién le entran ganas de hacerte caso? —rezongó poniéndole ante los ojos el colgante, y un rayo de sol incidió en ellos, encandilándolo por completo. Luffy se llevó las manos a los ojos para atenuar el lagrimeo— ¡No después de sacar mi trofeo de un corral de gallinas a media mañana!

—Lo siento... —se restregó con fruición— Además, quien aguantó las picadas de los gallos y caer en el lodo al saltar la cerca fui yo.

—¿Y que nos confundieran con ladrones, teniendo que correr media Cocoyashi? Sin dudas que eso también fue culpa tuya —dijo enfurecida, e iba a seguir adelante cuando el brazo elástico de Luffy la hizo retroceder de sopetón. No pudo siquiera gritarle su palabra favorita, ante la mano cubriéndole la boca.

—Estate quieta, Nami —le dijo serio. Cuando aquello sucedía y él solía imponerse, la navegante se obligaba a obedecer... pero solo porque era señal de inmediato peligro.

La casa se hallaba rodeada de marines, esperando el arribo de sus moradores. Un hueco enorme lucía en la pared, donde los ladrillos habían saltado desperdigándose, llegando incluso a las parcelas.

Algunos marines se atrevían a hurtar una que otra mandarina, que escondían en sus gorras o bolsillos.

—¡Mafffffditos ideeeeeiotas aprovvvffechawwdos!

Luffy apretó un poco más la mano contra los labios de ella—. No grites, Nami, o van a darse cuenta de que estás aquí.

—¡Están robándome las mandarinas! —le indicó irritada con expresión gestual.

—Ooosu, esto es cosa mía —Luffy dejó de amordazarla con las manos, para traquearse los dedos—, hay que obrar con inteligencia.

Nami lo observó entre sorprendida y colérica, preguntándose si el capitán se había dignado a pensar una estrategia. Después de todo, era una buena cantidad de soldados y el que había hecho aquel agujero en el ladrillo debía tener al menos una habilidad. Solo entonces notó que había desaparecido.

—¡EH, LOS QUE SE ROBARON LAS MANDARINAS DE NAMI! —lo vio gritar con los brazos en jarras, enfrentando la tropa de marines— ¡O las devuelven o los pongo a sembrar, después de patearles el trasero!

Nami se llevó la mano a la frente e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. El capitán nunca dejaría sus modos, era evidente que al final terminarían enredados con las tropas. Deseó que Ace y Nojiko estuvieran pronto de vuelta.


	14. Mestiza con piel de tigre

**XIV**

"**Mestiza ardiente de lengua libre**

**Gata valiente de piel de tigre**

**Con voz de rayo de luna llena" J.S**

En el interior de la casa el viejo Garp sostenía a Luffy por la playera, que no cesaba de patalear. Nami, desde una esquina del salón, observaba horrorizada el espectáculo sin atreverse a intervenir.

—¡Eres un perfecto irresponsable! Destruyes las prisiones del Gobierno, armas un escándalo mayúsculo en Shabondy, acabas con Marine Ford, por ti ningún pirata quiere ser shichibukai y como si fuera poco ahora... ¡te retiras siendo Rey a vivir como un idiota!

—Etto... ¿y eso es malo?

—¡Peor que cuando asaltaste Marine Ford para rescatar a Ace! ¡Yo quería que él y tú se convirtieran en buenos marines, pero en su lugar tengo a un pirata que termina fingiendo su muerte para acabar quién sabe donde y a un esclavo doméstico por nieto!

Nami iba a protestar, pero curiosamente el viejo Garp era el único que la hacía tragar las palabras y encogerse sobre sí misma. Luffy continuaba en la penosa situación, manoteando como un loco.

—¡Te dije más de una vez que quería ser pirata!

—¡Pero no que ibas a terminar de granjero! —uno, dos y tres golpes fueron directos a la cabeza de Luffy ante la mirada ansiosa de Nami— Primero fuiste influenciado por el pelirrojo Shanks ¡y ahora por esa endiablada pelirroja! ¿Y dónde está el sinvergüenza de Ace? ¿Por qué se esconde?

—Nadie se lo esconde. —gruñó Nojiko. Acababan de regresar tomados de la mano y Garp la observó de pies a cabeza. Nojiko respondió con una mirada capaz de congelarlo sin necesidad de fruta y acudió junto a Nami.

Ace se adelantó, indiferente a la expresión adusta del marine.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo?

—¡Esto es lo que pasa, cuando están fuera de mi vista! Escuché el rumor de que habían decidido vivir aquí como un par de buenos para nada y quise comprobarlo por mí mismo ¡Tú y Luffy me decepcionan!

—Ah, la verdad es que no nos importa, —el mayor se encogió de hombros y fue directo a la despensa por una pierna de jamón— tanto él como yo haremos lo que nos venga en ganas con nuestras vidas.

—¿Quiere soltar a Luffy de una buena vez? —Nojiko se plantó delante del marine—. A mi hermana no le agrada que lo sacudan.

—Ace… ¿quién es esta? —Garp dejó caer a Luffy sobre las losas y señaló con el dedo a la del cabello celeste, que de brazos cruzados, lo miraba como si quisiera derretirlo.

—Pensé que era evidente, –chistó él— además de la hermana de Nami y la dueña de esta casa...

—Antes de que lo olvide, ¿a quién llamaba endiablada pelirroja? —el puñetazo de Nojiko contra el rostro de Garp, hizo que éste se estremeciera y la observara impresionado. Nami ahogó un grito, mientras que Ace continuaba impasible dando mordidas a la carne.

—¿Estás viviendo con esta bruja? —le preguntó Garp, frotándose el chichón y estalló en una carcajada— ¡Tiene temple, me gusta! ¿Es usuaria de alguna habilidad?

—Oi, sí, claro —contestó Ace sin precisarle cual y chupó el hueso, luego de apartar a Luffy de un manotazo.

—Debí pensarlo antes... ¡Bwahahaha, qué idiota soy! Te hubiera buscado una bruja como ésta y hoy tu cabeza no valdría billones de beries, aún muerto —meditó el viejo y terminó echándose en el sofá sin ser invitado— ¿Alguien hace café? Estoy de visita.

De mala gana, Nojiko se dirigió a la cocina y Ace la siguió un tanto preocupado. Oyeron al viejo y a Luffy roncar, en uno de sus ataques narcolépticos.

—Un abuelo que además de marine, es insoportable —gruñó Nojiko, que había cambiado de una mañana ideal a un mediodía problemático— se merece un tratamiento especial de mi parte.

—Bueno, después de todo, tengo que reconocer que me quería… al menos antes de volverme pirata, —Ace se acodó en la meseta, mirando como ella preparaba la infusión— incluso creo que después también.

—No permito que nadie hable mal de mi hermana, tú no lo harías si alguien lo hiciera de Shirohige. ¿Cierto?

Ace asintió con la cabeza, percatándose de inmediato que Nojiko cambiaba el recipiente del azúcar por el de pimienta.

—Te has equivocado, No.

—No me he equivocado —ella lo miró con malicia— Tu abuelo es un tipo duro, ¿verdad?

/

Cuando Nojiko regresó con el café, Garp y Luffy compartían la segunda pierna de carne como si nada hubiese sucedido. Nami se mantenía aparte en una silla; contrario a su mal carácter habitual, se veía muy abatida. La mayor suspiró, mientras con un gesto le indicaba que fuera a su habitación, dejándolo todo en sus manos.

—¿Y ella, no sabe cocinar? —Garp señaló a Nami, que se retiraba— ¡Era de esperarse!

—Quien sabe hacer mapas, no necesita estar metida en la cocina —soltó Nojiko, poniendo la bandeja con las tazas servidas sobre la mesa—. Me basto sola para atender el negocio.

—¡Tiene buen olor, por la Justicia Gubernamental! ¡El café para un marine, mientras más fuerte y amargo, mejor!

Ace abrió los ojos al ver el entusiasmo con que Garp se llevaba la taza de café con pimienta a los labios.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha. Excelente, mejor que el del Gobierno! —gritó satisfecho y abandonó el diván para ir junto a Ace— Estoy bastante sorprendido de enterarme de estas nuevas, procura mantenerte sin llamar la atención o yo mismo me encargaré de este asunto —dio una soberana palmada en el hombro del mayor— ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de mi nieto! En cambio tú... —se volvió hacia Luffy— no has encontrado sino una pirata ambiciosa, hija probablemente de otra pirata...

Luffy iba a responder cuando Nojiko incrustó sin miramientos el puño en la cabeza de Garp.

—Por si no lo sabe, nuestra madre Bellemere fue marine —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Sus nietos no son casos únicos.

—¿Una marine?

Ella hizo acopio de paciencia y fue en busca de una foto, que le tendió.

—Oh, si. Buenas agallas, no la conocí personalmente pero... ¡Ace siempre ha tenido vista larga para estas cosas! Una hija de marine preocupada por su casa, eso está bien...

—¡Bellemere era madre de las dos! —Nojiko se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena discutir con alguien que llevara la D en su apellido, todos parecían ser cabeza dura. Pero Ace la había acreditado con una, así que lidiaban parejo— Por cierto, esta es la casa que heredamos de ella, creo que no le hubiese gustado ese agujero que hicieron en la pared.

—Pensé que entrar así impresionaría a mi nieto, pero no había llegado aún —se cruzó de brazos—, mandaré a mis soldados a arreglarlo de inmediato.

—Y estoy segura de que usted dará el ejemplo —al verlo negar con las manos sonrió irónica, mientras retiraba la bandeja con las tazas vacías—. No, no, sin falsa modestia, apuesto a que tiene experiencia y lo hará de maravillas.

—Bueno, mi nieto no dudará en darme una mano —Garp empujó al mayor hacia el exterior, a pesar de sus protestas.

Nojiko se volvió antes de entrar a la cocina y llamó suavemente. —Ace ¿quisieras ayudarme y abrochar mi sostén, que acaba de zafarse? No tengo manos para hacerlo...

Una hemorragia nasal sacudió incluso al viejo Garp. Ace, ruboroso al conocer la inexistencia de esa prenda en el vestir de Nojiko, fue tras la chica dejando solo al marine, encargado de todo el trabajo.

—Lo siento, estas cosas pasan —dijo meliflua Nojiko a Garp, dando por satisfecha su venganza—. Por cierto, me enferma la discordancia, les pido que las líneas divisorias de los ladrillos terminen en perfecta alineación. Las revisaré después. —Sonrió abiertamente— Y si la pintura no cubre la marca del agujero, me temo que deberán darle una pasada a la casa entera ¿No es mucho pedir, verdad? Después de todo, es la casa de su familia. Porque AQUÍ vivirán sus nietos, hasta que se decida lo contrario.

Garp volvió a frotarse el golpe, que aún le escocía y rió.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha, le he caído bien, por el puño se siente! —y gritó al mayor— ¡Ace, si después de vivir con esa bruja decides que es mejor el entrenamiento de los marines, puedes avisarme!


	15. Tu abogado y tu juez

_Un beso a Rebeca18 y mi alegría porque le haya gustado tanto la inserción de Garp en la historia. _

**XV**

"**Puedo ser tu abogado y tu juez,**

**tu miedo y tu fe**

**tu rencor, tu por qué, tu agonía..." J.S**

Nojiko observó aprobatoria el sitio donde estuviera el agujero y sonrió tranquila. Un arreglo perfecto. Luego de obligarles a desmontar la pared más de cinco veces, había conseguido casi tanto respeto de los marines como el propio Garp.

Solo cuando vio la casa lucir como nueva bajo las dos capas de pintura, se dignó a invitar al marine a un café como debía ser. Este aceptó sin miramientos, aunque haciendo notar después que la nueva colada era, con mucho, más suave de sabor que la anterior.

Luffy había vuelto a ganarse dos puñetazos al atreverse a contar a Nojiko los entrenamientos a que era sometido de niño. El marine fue obsequiado con el apelativo de salvaje por parte de la mayor. Ace se mantenía al tanto por si en algún momento debía intervenir en defensa de alguien, aunque Nojiko parecía arreglárselas bastante bien.

—Por cierto Ace, —Garp se hurgó en la nariz—, no me contaste cómo pudiste librarte de esa carcelera de Impel Down que te había echado el ojo. ¿Cuántas veces visitó tu celda? ¿Entre diez y treinta? ¡Menuda obsesión tenía contigo!

Ninguno de los presentes había visto palidecer a Puño de Fuego Ace de la manera en que lo había conseguido Garp. Siquiera Luffy, que lo contempló a punto de morir, recordaba que en esa ocasión luciera igual.

—Oh, olvídenlo —trató de remediar el viejo, demasiado tarde. Nami y Luffy contemplaron nerviosos a los mayores, aquel comentario del marine había caído en un momento clave.

Ace, a punto de estallar de vergüenza e indignación, prefirió hundirse en el sombrero y abandonar el sitio encerrándose de un portazo en la primera habitación que encontró. Nojiko quedó en el lugar, atenta como siempre a recoger la vajilla, lo que hizo en silencio y en apariencia, inmutable. La pelirroja sabía sin embargo, que su hermana estaba a punto de embutirle la azucarera en la cabeza al viejo marine.

"Maldito sabueso del Gobierno, es capaz de echar a perder las cosas", pensó Nami "ahora que se notaban tan seguros..."

—¡Voy en retirada! —anunció Garp, rumbo a la puerta. Sin dudas, con aquel comentario había logrado desquitarse con o inconscientemente del trato que Nojiko le diera— Y manténganse alerta, porque aunque no diga nada al respecto, el nuevo Gobierno no se ha olvidado de algunas cosillas que mantiene pendientes.

Desde el interior de la casa, Nami, Luffy y Nojiko lo escucharon dar orden de retirada a sus tropas y marchar rumbo a la costa.

—Vaya un abuelo que tienen —musitó la del cabello celeste, rumbo a la cocina—. La próxima vez no me mostraré tan caritativa.

Nami y Luffy quedaron en el salón. El segundo había vuelto a la normalidad apenas Garp cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

—Justo cuando esos dos lograron entenderse de una buena vez… —suspiró Nami— ¿Ahora qué podemos hacer?

—Nada. —Luffy se dejó caer hacia atrás en el diván y llevó las manos a la nuca— Excepto ver si quedó algo en la despensa.

—¿Es que solo piensas en atragantarte? —Nami lo sacudió tomándolo de la playera— ¡Mira la situación que tenemos por culpa de tu abuelo!

—Naaaaaaaaaami, —Luffy la dejó sacudirlo hasta que se calmara y solo entonces aflojó sus manos— lo que digo es que solo ellos pueden remediarlo. Si fuera al revés, tampoco permitiría que Ace se entrometiera en mis asuntos, cada uno tiene su camino.

—¡Todo lo ves como una aventura! —el sollozo de Nami le llegó adentro— ¡Y esto es muy serio!

—La mayoría de las aventuras también lo son, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, Nami. —Luffy la miró grave—. Hay riesgos y peligro de muerte a cada paso, sientes que de ti depende la seguridad de los demás... no he visto nada más parecido a la vida en familia.

—Está bien, tienes razón. —aceptó de mala gana, porque era innegable. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Luffy se portara de aquella forma por más tiempo, pero éste apenas se lo concedía a los chispazos de madurez. Quizás porque los guardaba solo para instantes imprescindibles— Esperemos que sepan navegar en la tempestad mejor que nosotros.

—¿Quedó algo en la despensa? —volvió a ser el de siempre— Si no hay carne, voy por unas calabazas gigantes que vi en el huerto vecino.

Nami suspiró resignada, el capitán había puesto punto final a su modo.

/

Nojiko abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, para cerrarla tras ella con cautela. No dijo una palabra al verlo sentado a un extremo del lecho, con los codos en la ventana y observando el jardín como si deseara reducirlo a cenizas. Por un segundo lo odió, por no confiarle su pasado y tener que conocer detalles del modo en que los había obtenido. Pero en eso estaban parejos, él tampoco le cuestionó las veces que había recibido marineros ansiosos de atracar en su puerto.

Buscó lo necesario para darse un baño y olvidar, al menos en parte, la mitad del día que no le había sido grata. Él apenas se movió de su sitio. Al regresar, lo halló en la misma posición. Incómoda por las circunstancias, decidió que aquella tarde no iba a dedicarse a la cocina, ni tampoco tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Apartó un poco la manta para hacerse lugar y quedó acostada en el otro extremo del lecho, dándole a él la espalda. Si Ace pretendía quedarse así hasta el día siguiente, no iba a sacudirlo para que saliera de ese estado. Ignorarlo pareció dar sus frutos, puesto que se volvió al cabo, mirándola confundido.

—Perdona, No, lo siento. —hizo ademán de levantarse para marchar—. Ni siquiera me percaté era tu habitación. Acepta mis disculpas

Nojiko le observó y fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que había sufrido lo indecible con aquel comentario del viejo Garp. Ace no era de los que vivían con remordimientos, lo había demostrado una y otra vez, ¿qué tan grave había sido aquello? ¿Acaso tenía tanto miedo a perderla si ella se enteraba de lo sucedido? Fuese como fuese, no admitiría que Garp le ganara la partida con aquel truco sucio.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, no me molestas —usó un tono neutral, en espera de lo que pudiese acontecer—. Siempre y cuando estés quieto al otro lado.

Ace detuvo sus pasos para mirarla, alzando una ceja.

"¿Por qué no me rechazas, por qué no me preguntas y cuestionas?"

Nojiko era sin dudas una mujer excepcional.

—Deberías dejarme ir.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No —clavó la mirada en el piso—. No lo creo.

—¿No? ¿Esta vez es mi nombre o estás negándote a abandonar el sitio, o no crees lo que acabo de decirte? —hizo un juego de palabras para crear un espacio libre de tensiones. Y lo logró.

—Lo segundo y también lo tercero —¿qué clase de persona era Nojiko que le permitía una sonrisa, aún en sus peores momentos? Ace no entendía que tal cosa pudiese pasar—. No te molestaré, lo prometo.

—Entonces, solo por esta noche deja de roncar —sonrió sin volverse. Ace demoró en decidirse a ir junto a ella— ¿Te has arrepentido? No pensé que fuera tan difícil.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a la chica y se acuclilló para estar a su altura. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, hallarse en ellos para estar seguro de cual sería su próximo paso.

—Si no te incomoda, tomaré un baño antes, eso me ayudará a despejar las ideas. —susurró sin apartar la vista de sus orbes negros— ¿Me esperarías?

—Prometí a cierto pirata desgreñado que podía hablar conmigo de lo que quisiera. —le hizo un guiño y volvió a sonreír para infundirle confianza— Esperaré.

Ace marchó con el ímpetu de quien puede conquistar el mundo y hacerlo girar en su mano, mientras ella se preparaba para su labor de consoladora profesional o patearle el trasero de ser necesario.


	16. Hembra y Señora

**XVI**

"**Hembra y señora que a cada hora cambia de piel,**

**Dulce serpiente de cascabel " J.S**

Quizás había demorado mucho tiempo meditando en cómo explicarle a Nojiko aquel capítulo de su vida, que prefería enterrar en lo más profundo de Impel Down. Lo cierto era que al volver del cuarto de baño la encontró abrazando un almohadón. La manta apenas le cubría el cuerpo, enrollada en sus piernas.

"Debió haber dado muchas vueltas antes de caer rendida", se acercó a ella para arroparla debidamente, cediéndole el edredón que estaba en su parte del lecho. Nojiko, volviéndose hacia el interior de éste, suspiró al sentir el calor de la manta.

Ace se sentó a su lado, a verla dormir con la serenidad de los que tienen la conciencia tranquila. Sin embargo ya había notado que con Nojiko, mirarla sin resistir la suave tentación de acariciarla, era algo vano. Escapaban sus dedos al control, y terminaba cediendo como el músico ante un instrumento poderoso y bien afinado.

"_No existe nada en el mundo que atraiga más a un artista que eso", _recordó las palabras del músico en la tripulación de Shirohige, "_sientes cómo te reclama para que pongas tus dedos sobre el marfil o el acero, y cuando lo haces, te atrapa con una nota de la que no puedes escapar"_

Nada más parecido a aquello que movía sus dedos para dar un roce tímido a su hombro, provocando la caída del fino tirante de su ropa y por consiguiente la ligera visión de su carne palpitando vida. Fue la nota aquel gemido suave que incitó a un beso.

—Lo siento, aún sigo dormida —sonrió Nojiko, apenas abriendo los párpados— Y tú insistes en despertarme. ¿Son celos por no saber a donde vago en sueños?

—Creí que me dejarías compartirlos contigo —ella negó risueña y se volvió dándole la espalda—, pero ya veo que solo me corresponde estar quieto a este lado de la cama.

—Eso es.

—Primero debo asumir una posición acorde a tu exigencia —terminó abrazándose a su espalda—, ¿así estará bien?

—Estar quieto significa que no tienes permiso para moverte —puso sus manos sobre las de él, sin volverse a mirarlo—, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—No, teníamos algo de qué hablar... —Ace hundió el rostro en sus cabellos—. Vayamos al grano, si no te importa.

Nojiko lo sintió tensarse. Le costaba soltar la verdad respecto a aquel comentario de Garp, así que mejor buscaba una forma en la que se sintiera menos presionado y más seguro respecto a ella.

—Incumpliste, has perdido por mover la boca. —se escurrió entre sus brazos y dio la vuelta para caer sobre él, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Vaya, no aclaraste las reglas, chica tramposa —una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ace, pero de inmediato se tornó serio, en extremo sombrío. Nojiko se había incorporado, majestuosa y dominante, sobre él. Dándole de lleno los pocos rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana, su cabello celeste lucía aún más claro y bajo la transparencia de la seda una gloria de volúmenes y claro-oscuros. Imagen que hubiera hecho perder la conciencia en el mejor de los sentidos a cualquier varón exigente. Pero al parecer, era conciencia lo que a Ace le sobraba.

Nojiko lanzó un grito viéndose de repente dominada contra el lecho y con las muñecas bien sujetas.

—¡Maldita asquerosa! ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas seguir con esto? ¡Intenta humillarme ahora!

Temblaba de miedo ante aquel desdoblamiento de Ace, al que podía haber imaginado furioso, pero nunca con una ira tan abierta y explícita que lo cegara al punto de hacerle daño.

—¡Vas a romperme un hueso! —le espetó, forcejeando como podía— ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Suéltame!

Lo vio encogerse de inmediato y llevar las manos al rostro en un gesto desesperado. —¡Perdóname, No! —la voz fue un sollozo que sonaba inverosímil en alguien como él— ¡Me fue inevitable! ¡Perdóname!

/

—¡No... Nojiko...! —se escuchó la voz de Nami al otro lado de la puerta—Siento entrometerme pero... escuché un grito... ¿Estás bien?

—¡Estoy perfectamente! —le gritó ella enojada— Solo me asusté con algo...

—Shishishi, te lo dije —escuchó decir a Luffy—. La impresionó.

Estuvo a punto de vociferar que la dejaran en paz, pero más le preocupaba la actitud de Ace que los comentarios banales de un par de adolescentes.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Nojiko se incorporó, luchando entre el pánico y la rabia— ¿Esa va a ser siempre tu reacción cuando quiera... cuando quiera...?

—¡Lo siento, No! —Ace se lanzó a abrazarla con una desesperación poco característica. Al sentir el fluir de las lágrimas sobre su hombro Nojiko quedó aturdida, siquiera sabía como responder a semejante situación, excepto que se dejó aprisionar como si se tratara de una muñeca inanimada— ¡Juro que no volveré a causarte daño ni dolor alguno!

Dejó que el llanto se desbordara sobre su hombro, sin corresponderle. Necesitaba una explicación y pronto. Aunque más que temor, comenzaba a sentir pena.

—Tu manera de hacerlo, —Ace abandonó su hombro para mirarla, ya dueño de sí mismo— me recordó a otra persona... Alguien a quien desearía olvidar para siempre. Por un instante la vi en ti y no pude controlarme.

Nojiko lo escuchó sin interrumpir. Sentía que debía estar en silencio hasta que todo aquello terminara.

—En Impel Down puede suceder cualquier cosa. Con unas esposas de kairoseki inhibiendo mis habilidades, incluso las mínimas de combate, no era posible hacer nada. —cerró los ojos con fuerza— Pero lo peor es que terminé resignándome, porque no tenía más opción... no puedes hacerte idea de cuán difícil es sobrevivir a sus torturas, a las vejaciones constantes... Solo pude hallar una forma de soportar la humillación... —Ace la miró inseguro, en su alma la certeza de que ella no querría saber nada más de su existencia, pero necesitaba imperiosamente serle sincero—. Le entregaba a ella lo que quería imaginando que eras tú, pensando que aquel tormento podía trocarse en la felicidad de estar contigo aún hallándome lejos. Era lo único que me hacía sobrevivir.

El silencio habitaba en los labios entreabiertos de Nojiko, como si le hubieran robado el aire.

—Haz lo que quieras, he sido bajo y sucio contigo, no te merezco. —Buscó el camino para abandonar el lecho—. Entenderé si no quieres volver a verme, eres una mujer extraordinaria, No, y fui demasiado idiota cuando pretendí en mi orgullo hacerte mía. Vales mucho para que caigas en manos de alguien como yo.

—Ace... —la voz de ella fue un llamado de regreso a la vida cuando ponía un pie en el umbral de la desesperación— ¿Era esto a lo que se refería tu abuelo? ¿Eso que tanto temías contarme?

Él asintió con un gesto de cabeza y esperó, incrédulo ante un posible milagro. Nojiko había obviado al menos en apariencia, sus palabras, prestándole más atención a los hechos.

—Al menos ya tengo paz, me he arrancado la espina —se permitió sonreír, una mueca amarga—. Ese viejo idiota puede darse por satisfecho.

—Me he acostumbrado a ganar, por culpa de alguien que no admite perder —Nojiko se tendió en el lecho, arropándose nuevamente—. Si piensas que voy a darle el gusto a tu abuelo, estás equivocado.

Ace dudó al escuchar sus palabras, de seguro no había oído bien o se estaba haciendo espejismos en el desierto de lo verídico. Que una mujer como ella le tocara en suerte, era más que una respuesta a la pregunta de si merecía vivir a pesar de ser quien era.

—Después de lo que has hecho, no pienses que voy a suplicar por que vengas a mi lado —escuchó la voz de Nojiko bajo la manta—. Pero si prefieres la cama al diván, tendrás que adaptarte a la idea de que no me gusta ser monótona. Impel Down no tiene nada que ver con Cocoyashi.

—Solo que si lo haces… —la sonrisa maliciosa volvió a su rostro, así como regresaba junto a ella—, nadie logrará despertarnos hasta mañana.

—Qué pena con nuestros hermanos entonces, tendrán que aprender a cocinar. —le retornó el gesto, con un brillo en los ojos— Me gustará probarte que la realidad supera con creces tu fantasía.

—Tienes una vida para hacerlo, si no te aburres antes.

A punto de protestar a gritos porque le arrebató la manta, el beso contuvo a Nojiko de expresar su desacuerdo.

—Te quiero, No. —fue un susurro con las manos a ambos lados del rostro, apenas sus labios la abandonaron— Nunca pensé que alguna vez lo diría.

—Es un buen paso —le correspondió Nojiko, tierna.


	17. Tu escoba me hará de bastón

_**Un beso grande a todas/os las/os nakamas que me han enviado sus reviews, y me han servido de aliento. A ti, Rebeca, a mi nueva amiga Bella, y NereaMugiwara, espero saberles quedar bien con la historia en lo que resta. Disfrútenla y háganme saber sus impresiones, yo las recibiré con gusto.**_

**XVII**

"**Piénsatelo bien antes de poner tu pie en mi balcón**

**no sea que tu escoba me barra la alcoba y me haga de bastón" J.S**

Nami tocó discretamente en la puerta de la habitación, hasta escuchar la voz de su hermana dándole libertad para entrar en sus predios. Nojiko estaba sola, recostada al espaldar de su cama, hojeando una revista.

—¿Todo bien? —Nami se acercó, sentándose junto a ella— Ese viejo marine con su lengua venenosa debió morir antes que poner a Ace en tal aprieto.

—Pues no logró mucho que digamos.

—Me asusté con tu grito y como no acostumbras a dormir la siesta… Creí que... Ace te había hecho daño. —la pelirroja fue cuidadosa— No es que me parezca esa clase de tipo, pero...

—Y no lo es, puedes estar segura de eso. —le respondió tranquila—. Ace sería incapaz de un acto tan bajo, sabe que puede conseguir muchas cosas portándose como un caballero. —Nojiko cerró la revista y el brillo alegre en sus ojos calmó a Nami— A diferencia de tu amigo Sanji, quizás no grite a los cuatro vientos lo que abriga en su corazón pero con que lo sepa yo, me basta. Siento haberte alarmado.

—Luffy me dijo que Ace te impresionó… —Nami lanzó una carcajada— Me alegro por ti.

—Ese capitán tuyo... Pensé que sería un poco más tímido y lo cierto es que ha resultado más vivo de lo que aparenta.

—¡Ojalá y lo fuera más!

—¿Más aún? De qué te quejas, tu risa estremeció esta madrugada los cimientos.

—Ha cumplido su promesa, a pesar de sacarme de quicio. —Nami sonrió con satisfacción— ¿crees que Bellemere esté contenta?

—Por supuesto que sí, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por vernos felices. —Nojiko asintió segura— Y si no fuera así, ¿le hubieras hecho caso?

—¡Claro que no! —rió la menor, para después sacar la lengua— ¡Hubiera entrado a Luffy por la ventana, de ser preciso!

—¿Ves? Una hija de Bellemere siempre se saldrá con la suya... Por cierto, que me hubiera gustado saber cómo terminó aquel pequeño romance y batalla campal con el pirata pelirrojo que se topó.

—¿Bellemere conoció a Shanks? —Nami abrió los ojos, sorprendida— ¡Imposible!

—No sé el nombre, pero supongo que no era un cualquiera. El asunto es que por un día olvidó su obligación como marine, hablando de impresionar.

—Mejor ni pensemos en lo que pudo haber pasado. Espero que no llegara la historia a oídos de Genzo.

—Bueno, el caso es que ahora, no parece muy contento con nuestra decisión. Aunque le guarde agradecimiento a Luffy, no le gusta mucho la idea de dos piratas haciéndose con los "tesoros" de Bellemere. Se toma lo de padre en serio.

—¡Bah, servirá para halarles las orejas a los chicos cuando se pongan complicados! —Nami le vio el lado bueno al asunto— Por cierto, ese par está acabando con la despensa y no te veo con intensiones de regañarles.

—Para eso estás tú, que me superas con creces. —Nojiko delegó con la seguridad de que pronto la escucharía poner orden— Dejé las compras a cargo de Ace, precisamente. ¿Por qué no lo acompañas y te aseguras de que lo haga bien?

—¡No le habrás dado dinero a Luffy, además! ¿Verdad? —se escandalizó Nami— ¡Queda terminantemente prohibido que toque un centavo!

—¿Por qué no cedes un poco en tu guerra? —la aconsejó Nojiko— Sé más tolerante con él y te aseguro que lo agradecerá.

—No se puede bajar la guardia. —sonrió la pelirroja, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación, pero antes señaló la revista— ¿Por qué no miras los modelos de minifalda? Te aseguro que Ace lo agradecerá.

—Tch, atrevida. —sonrió Nojiko y siguió en la página de bordados—. No voy a gastar en esas minucias.

—¿Aún guardas el dinero que te dejé? ¡Hay suficiente como para que compres tiendas completas por varios años! —Nami la observó sorprendida— Estás más regateadora que yo.

—Ya lo necesitaré, no te preocupes —suspiró la mayor, concentrada en labores de punto que aparecían en la hoja siguiente—... Si llego a cumplir mi sueño.

—Nunca me hablaste de eso, —Nami la observó triste— me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo contigo y poderme sentir como una buena hermana.

—Eres una excelente hermana, no digas tonterías. Y siempre habrá un tema por hablar que se nos escape.

—¿Y dices que ese sueño requiere gran cantidad de dinero? —preguntó Nami divertida, como hacía de niña para buscar un atajo a las adivinanzas de Nojiko.

—Así es. Porque es caro, hay que vestirlo, alimentarlo y de cuando en cuando tolerarle caprichos.

—Nojiko... no estarás pensando mantener a Ace con tu oro.

—¿Crees que él lo permitiría? —Nojiko alzó una ceja y siguió en su revista— Supongo que habría que matarlo de verdad y tan siquiera así, no aceptaría un epitafio pagado con mi dinero. Eres pésima adivinando y peor aún al juzgar personas.

—Entonces ¿piensas ya en eso? —la pelirroja la miró atónita— ¿No es demasiado pronto?

—Por ahora no pasa de ser un sueño. Y disto mucho de querer apresurarlo, vendrá cuando tenga que venir… Contando con la posibilidad de que no se dé nunca.

—¿Por qué no habría de cumplirse? —saltó Nami escandalizada— ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

—Nada, en lo absoluto. Es muy temprano aún y siquiera tiene idea de algo, prefiero ir a paso lento. —Nojiko suspiró con resignación— Primero debe ganar en madurez y confianza.

—Lo golpearé si se niega.

—Nami, confío en que te mantendrás al margen. —la mayor la observó muy seria— Lo último que quiero es alguien presionándolo ¿entiendes?

—Está bien, si tú lo dices.

—Y sobre todo, no le hables de esto a Luffy. —advirtió Nojiko— ¿De acuerdo?

—No tienes que decirlo otra vez. —Nami se levantó bien dispuesta— Pero ahora, acabo de recordar que debo ir a poner orden en la cocina.

/

Cuando la pelirroja entró en el refectorio, el desastre de huesos y pellejos de carne arrojados sobre la mesa era como para ponerse a dar gritos. Un gato callejero se paseaba por la meseta cubierta de hollejos mordisqueados y cáscaras de mandarina, otro, sobre el sombrero de Luffy, le disputaba el hueso. Un tercero hacía guardia al lagarto de Ace, escondido en su bolsillo.

Nami empuñó la escoba como si se tratara del clima tact y azuzó a los felinos, logrando además, propinarle un buen golpe a Luffy, que dio con el rostro sobre la mesa.

—¡Se puede saber por qué no aprendes de tu hermano! —Nami señaló el plato donde Ace había hecho una artística pirámide de huesos y las cáscaras de mandarina bien amontonadas en una pequeña fuente— ¿Te costaba tanto colocarlos así?

—Oi, Nami, espantaste a los mininos… —Luffy hizo un puchero, contrariado— Ace y yo apostábamos a ver cuál de los gatos lograba hacerse primero con la comida, ahora no sabremos quién gano…

Ace pareció atragantarse con su pedazo de carne.

—¿Quién apostó nada contigo?

Nami, cruzada de brazos, determinó en un dos por tres lo que haría con ellos.

—¡Limpia antes de que regrese o no vas a ver un trozo más de carne en tu vida, en todos los sentidos! —la orden debió sonarle terrible a Luffy, cuando lo disparó a tomar una escoba. Nami observó a Ace, que acababa de arrojar los restos del banquete al pequeño latón que contenía la basura.

—Nojiko me ha dicho que te dejó a cargo de las compras. —Suavizó el tono, al recordar que no trataba con Luffy— Como es la primera vez que te las entenderás con el pueblo, creo que debo acompañarte.

/

Nami llevó a Ace hasta el lugar donde se vendía la carne y se aprovisionaron con lo mejor de la tienda.

—Oye, puedes dármelo, no voy a comérmelas. —señaló el bolso que la chica llevaba y sonrió—. Sé que escogiste las partes que más le gustan a Luffy.

—No puedo cumplir siempre mis amenazas —suspiró Nami, tendiéndole a su vez la carga—. Tienes un hermano idiota, pero adorable.

—Luffy sabe muy bien lo que hace, cuándo y por qué lo hace —sonrió el mayor—. Te adaptas rápido a él, cuando te das cuenta de lo que busca en el fondo al hacerse el tonto. Siempre ha sido así, desde que era niño.

—Yo... siento que también lo quiero, —dijo Nami para sí y concluyó al mirar a Ace— en el fondo.

—Supongo que sí, pero todavía les queda un mundo por explorar delante de la proa —fue inevitable pensar en él y Nojiko años atrás—. ¿Has visto el Red Line? Es algo parecido, cuando llegas al otro extremo sabes si la persona que elegiste es la que quieres realmente a tu lado.

—Nojiko... —la chica tragó en seco antes de seguir y lo miró— creo que ya cruzó esa porción.

—Navegar la otra parte hasta llegar al final, es la aventura que nos toca. —musitó Ace, ajustándose con la mano libre el sombrero.

Ella apenas lo oyó, ante los pregones de una rebaja. Se había adelantado a mirar el comercio que estableciera Doskoi Panda en Cocoyashi, después del crecimiento y prosperidad de la isla. Intentó alcanzarla apurando el paso, cuando escuchó los comentarios de tres muchachos reunidos junto a una tienda.

—Mira a esa lindísima de Nami. Encontrarte unas como las de ella... eso sí que es un desafío.

—¿Y qué me dices de la hermana? De un tiempo a esta parte, se ha puesto el doble de... ¡Por Dios, vaya un par de...!

—Las dos son preciosas, no sabría con cual de ellas quedarme...

Los nudillos de Ace traquearon. Acomodó la bolsa con la carne, de modo que no lo molestara.

/

Nami había olvidado a su acompañante al ver las novedades y sobre todo, las muestras gratis. Entró en la tienda, directo a la venta para damas, probándose cuanto le atrajo. Solo después de comprar algunas cosas vio al chico moreno buscándola, perdido dentro del local.

—¿Nunca has estado en un establecimiento? —sonrió ella— Con razón Nojiko me pidió que viniera.

—La verdad es que no me atrae en lo absoluto, —miró a ambos lados— aquí no hay nada que sea de mi interés.

—Apuesto a que sí —Nami lo arrastró consigo, llevándolo a donde habían varias faldas colgadas. Escogió una particularmente corta— ¿Qué tal, crees que ésta le vendría bien a Nojiko?

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Ace.

—Denegado. —murmuró.

—Justo lo que pensaba —Nami la apartó para llevársela y tomó un juego de lencería—. Oh, creo que este es demasiado pequeño para ella, qué pena —lo miró de reojo y dijo para sí misma— ¿Debería comprarle uno más encubridor?

Sintió la mano de Ace deteniéndola en el gesto de cambiarlo por otro.

—Ese está perfecto. Acabemos con esto, Nami, o no vamos a regresar nunca.

—Bueno, —ella sonrió divertida, tomando unos más y dirigiéndose donde la dueña del local. No se le ocurría una técnica mejor para entrar en confianza con él, después de todo, ya no era el conocido de Arabasta, sino el hombre que viviría junto a su hermana —¡Ah, mira esto, Ace! —pidió a la chica que atendía una pequeña pieza azul— ¡Dime si no es encantadora!

—Ideal si te decides a tener un bebé en invierno, Nami. —intervino la dueña— ¿No lo has pensado?

—¡Quién sabe, quién sabe! —rió ella pagando lo demás y tendiéndosela de vuelta, mientras observaba a Ace, de espaldas y con el rostro sombrío. Era evidente que no le había simpatizado el comentario.

Al salir de la tienda, Genzo preguntaba a un comerciante sobre los tres muchachos llenos de contusiones, amontonados uno sobre otro en plena calle.


	18. El salto mortal de vivir

A Gabe y Alex, que han seguido la historia. A Nami chan, en especial.

**XVIII**

"**Y no hay manera de evitar**

**el salto mortal de vivir." J.S**

Todo le era extraño, se había adaptado poco a poco a la vida normal, con desayunos, almuerzos y comidas; con interrupciones en el sueño, protestas e incluso amenazas de despedida. Pero más que nada, lo sorprendía el modo en que estaba queriendo a Nojiko, cómo se adhería a su corazón, a fuerza de paciencia y sensibilidad. Le había dado entrada con la idea de unos instantes, que terminaron convirtiéndose en años, y el árbol de la mutua confianza echaba raíces cada vez más gruesas desde que habían compartido temores y secretos.

Eso incluía por supuesto, los mejores momentos al lado de ella, o lo que Ace empezó a considerar como "días de pesadilla", que para su suerte eran solo cada cierto intervalo. Por lo general, Nojiko tendía a ser calmada y difícilmente algo como "eso" podía sacarla de sus cabales. Pero cuando su molestia iba más allá de lo normal, casi siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa y sin idea de cómo afrontar la situación. Solo después aprendió que el mejor modo era dejarla a su aire, en espera de que se le pasase o seguirle la corriente en lo que se le ocurriera, por muy desatinado que pareciese. Como lo que le había pedido esa mañana.

El claro entre los mandarinos se veía ideal para lo planeado. Espacioso, tranquilo y donde nadie les interrumpiría en sus prácticas. La hierba corta y esponjosa ayudaría a Nojiko en el momento de caer o rodar por tierra.

—¿Estás segura, No? Que te dé por aprender justo en "tu momento", —Ace la observó ocultando el rostro bajo el sombrero— es toda una locura. Puedes hacerte daño, ¿no estás más sensible ahora? Oi, quizás en otra ocasión...

—Confiaré en ti, —Nojiko hizo un intento de sonrisa— al menos me olvidaré del malestar.

—Haz lo que quieras, solo decía lo que pensaba. —Ace se encogió de hombros, no valía la pena discutir con una dama en esas circunstancias— Pero en fin, si no será un problema y ayudará a que estés menos agresiva...

—No encuentro mejor manera que ésta, o la tomaré con quien tenga más a mano.

Ace notó en la médula de los huesos su mirada furibunda.

—Oi, quiero que te sientas un poco mejor. No la emprendas conmigo.

—Esto es culpa tuya también, —Nojiko no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión pasmada que acababa de poner Ace, mientras se señalaba el pecho con el pulgar— así que vamos al asunto.

—¿Se puede saber por qué rayos tengo yo la culpa de que...? —ella se lanzó a cubrirle la boca con la mano.

—No, no la tienes. Pero si haces otro comentario al respecto, —dijo retirándola— volveré a considerar que sí.

—¿Cómo demonios se entiende eso? ¿Primero sí y después no, pero sí?

—Lo has comprendido perfectamente.

—Es que no veo siquiera cómo puedo tener culpa de algo natural. —Ace intentó hallarle la lógica, pero fue en vano— Ah, un momento... "la única forma de librarla de esa molestia es..." ¡No! ¿Me estás culpando porque quieres estar embarazada?

—¡Dije que NO COMENTARIOS! —Nojiko hizo el intento de golpearlo con un gancho, que él esquivó— ¿Quién te ha pedido eso, además?

—Está bien, está bien, acepta mis disculpas. Oi, nunca te había visto tan belicosa... Estoy a punto de creer que te han cambiado por Nami. —Ace la envolvió en un abrazo inmovilizador— Lo que quiero decir es que... debes sentirte realmente mal.

—¡Fatal! —Gimoteó Nojiko, asiéndose a él— Esa es la realidad.

—Desiste entonces de que te enseñe —la miró totalmente desorientado en el camino del razonamiento— si lo haces bien, golpeas de maravilla.

—Quiero un maestro en la materia, que me ayude a liberar tensiones.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la sien de Ace. Intentaba consolarla pero para él nada tenía sentido.

—¿Empezamos entonces? Después de todo, está bien que la mujer de un pirata conozca las habilidades básicas de combate. Pero voy a extremar la precaución, en vista de tu estado…

—¿Qué estado? —Nojiko avanzó con impulso y casi sobre él, le propinó un rodillazo con ganas— ¡Estoy así porque no hay estado ninguno!

Si bien, Ace logró pararlo con el canto de la mano, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que no le atinara. Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo en silencio a su padre, a los Marines y a todo el Gobierno Mundial.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, Ace. —se disculpó ella, mirándolo inquieta hasta que lo vio incorporarse lentamente— Perdona si entendí que no querías descendencia.

—A menos que me quieras castrado, no lo hagas otra vez. —se vengó haciéndola caer con una patada de barrido circular. Nojiko dio contra la hierba, donde se mantuvo unos minutos hasta que al levantarse, sintió que Ace la tomaba del escote y asiéndola del brazo, le hacía dar una voltereta por encima del hombro. Apenas la derribó, terminó acuclillándose sobre ella, cruzado de brazos y con la sonrisa invicta— Pelea ganada y con derecho a premio, sin réplicas.

—Me temo que no podrá ser, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió ella a su vez— ¿Y quién dice que el triunfo es tuyo?

—No, antes de cobrarme ese premio quiero preguntarte algo. —se incorporó, tendiéndole después la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Te dije que pensaras bien antes de hacerla —advirtió ella y a Ace no se le escapó un ligero tiritar en su voz— Dependen muchas cosas de lo que decidas.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos e hizo de la pregunta un susurro. El dolor en la mirada de Nojiko no tenía que ver con su situación natural. Le respondió sincera.

—No voy a engañarte, aunque eso implique perderte. Sí, es mi sueño. Lo es.

/

_**Despertar el primero de aquellos días no fue ni remotamente encontrarse con una Nojiko dispuesta a permitir que le rodeara el talle y dejarse atraer para recibir el beso con que la ungía en las mañanas, menos aún fluyó el diálogo que establecían después. Más bien se rebulló inquieta, escapando sin dar otra explicación que el estar apresurada. **_

—_**Oi... ¿te sientes bien? —la observó preocupado— En la noche, tampoco quisiste que me aproximara. Podrías hablarme claro.**_

—_**¿No es obvio? —por toda respuesta, ella le miró con sorpresa— Pensé que te habías dado cuenta.**_

—_**Pues, no es tan evidente cuando tengo que preguntar —se encogió de hombros—. Lo único que sé es que estás arisca... y resabiosa.**_

—_**¿Qué has dicho? —Nojiko contestó de mal talante.**_

—_**Ni más ni menos, que estás arisca y... —no terminó la frase al verla cruzarse de brazos— ¿Estás aburriéndote de esto?**_

—_**¡Claro que no! —Regresó a sentarse a su lado en el lecho— Ace, no puedo creer que te sea más fácil pensar tal cosa, que darte cuenta del por qué me siento incómoda.**_

—_**¡Quien está incómodo soy yo, que no me explicas! —se inflamó— ¡No me gusta verme como el ignorante que no está al tanto de ti!**_

_**Ella intentó una sonrisa para tranquilizarle y susurró algo a su oído. Ace pestañeó azorado, ruborizándose como no lo hacía desde que ambos acordaran deshacerse de la vergüenza. Prefirió volver a tenderse y desviar la mirada hacia el techo.**_

—_**Eso es todo. Me siento fatigada, dolorida y con ganas de enviar a los infiernos a quien me provoque un poquito. —Nojiko accedió a abrazarle un instante— Pero considéralo una buena señal para tu ansia de no tener descendencia.**_

_**Las últimas palabras lo hicieron volverse para mirarla muy serio. Iba a decir algo, pero sus labios callaron, una y otra vez Nojiko le vio en el rostro el intento por preguntar, sin decidir cómo hacerlo.**_

—_**Medítala bien antes, Ace. —suspiró ella, abandonando el sitio— Hay cosas que no tomo a la ligera, mi sueño es algo sagrado.**_

_**Y él había quedado pensando si acaso era precisamente lo que más temía.**_


	19. Tormentas breves y duelos que no duelen

¡Qué bien, me encantaron sus reviews, Bella y Rebeca! Me agrada cuando me abundan en el tema de los capítulos, lo que denota que ustedes son buenas lectoras y eso me hace sentir más segura respecto a lo que escribo. ¡Espero contar siempre con sus comentarios! Les dedico especialmente el capi.

**XIX**

"**Ahora que el mundo está recién pintado,**

**Que las tormentas son tan breves y los duelos**

**No se atreven a dolernos demasiado" J.S**

Los días en que despertaba con sobresalto quedaron atrás y los recordaba solo porque Nojiko hacía de ellos una grata panacea Por encima del orgullo, tenía que reconocer la necesidad de aquella etapa de concordia en su vida. Desde que decidiera ir tras Kurohige, no tenía la certeza de poder rendirse por completo al estado onírico, sin sobresaltos ni duermevela. Sin embargo, despertarse ahora y saber que Luffy estaba seguro además de feliz, Nojiko junto a él, queriéndolo: todo sumado, le regalaba cierta paz. A ella se la debía y deseaba corresponderle, pero comenzaba a sentir que no era suficiente con quererla como lo hacía. Notaba su espera en silencio, porque no intercambiaron más palabras sobre aquel sueño y se limitaron a dejar que el tiempo pasara, evitándose días de riesgo y extremando cuidados.

"No puedo, entiéndeme". —Ace la observó preparar las provisiones que llevarían a la aventura— "Lo que menos quisiera es legarle a un inocente la culpa de mi sangre. Que alguien lo señale, o lo golpee, o hable mal delante de él de ese idiota de su abuelo..." —Nojiko se había vuelto para poner unas cestas en la mesa— "Lo siento de verdad, No, pero sería demasiado irresponsable de mi parte... Y yo no podría contenerme si alguien le hiciera daño por tal cosa."

—¿No has tocado el dulce que te serví? Sí que sientes nostalgia por el mar, como para quedarte de esa forma. —sonrió ella— Descuida, pronto estarás de regreso.

—Tienes ideas muy locas ¿sabes? —Ace jugueteó con la cucharilla— Eso de embarcarnos hacia una aventura, así de improviso... La primera vez que hiciste algo parecido, tenías motivos para enviarme de vuelta al mar ¿Y ahora?

—Bueno, después de todo llevan tiempo sin volver a las andadas. —Nojiko restó importancia a sus dudas— Y para un pirata, estarse tranquilo no es una buena opción.

—¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo?

Nojiko iba a replicar cuando la queja de Nami les llegó desde el salón. Minutos después ya la tenían en la cocina.

—¿Es que piensas hacer el idiota aún cuando hayas cumplido los cuarenta? ¡No lo aguanto! —se quejaba de él, pero a la vez no quería deshacerse de su presencia.

—Supongo que eso ya lo sabías cuando te decidiste a traerlo —Nojiko se encogió de hombros— ¿Para qué te lamentas?

—Deja que se vaya —fue la respuesta de Ace.

—Ah, precisamente hay algo que quería devolver a su dueño —Nami le mostró el lagarto, al que traía asido por la cola—.

—¿Lo has bañado? —Ace tomó al animal en las manos y procuró secarle— ¿Por qué?

—¡Como si quisiera tenerlo en la bañera! —gritó— ¡Luffy hizo un bote con el jabón y montó al lagarto en él! ¡Me saltó encima cuando el jabón se deshizo y... y...!

—Shishishi, vamos Nami —Luffy fue directo a la despensa y extrajo sin permiso un jamón—. El pobre quería saber cómo se siente navegar...

—¡Él nunca pidió tal cosa y tú no eres Chopper para saber lo que dice!

—Ahora que lo pienso, —Luffy puso cara de razonar— puede que tu lagarto se haya comido una fruta del diablo, Ace. Se hundió en el agua como un martillo después de resbalar por los pechos de Nami.

—¡No cuentes eso, idiota! —Nami estiró con ganas la mejilla de Luffy, para después soltarla. Se había ruborizado de pies a cabeza ante el comentario— ¡No ha sido así!

—Lo dicho, este lagarto sabe lo que hace... —Ace sonrió divertido, hablándole al animal— Eso es, Shanks, hombre hasta la muerte.

—¿Shanks? ¿Le has puesto así al lagarto? —Luffy lo miró de ojos abiertos.

—¿Por qué no? Tiene su actitud y tres líneas rojas en la piel...

—Uhhmmm... Me pregunto si le gustaría —Luffy dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, como siempre que meditaba algo—… Por cierto ¿en qué lugar estará?

—Siempre tiene asuntos que atender en el Nuevo Mundo...

—Ñaaakkk, extraño el mar —el menor hizo un puchero— ¡No veo el momento de partir!

La de cabello celeste abandonó la habitación justo cuando Luffy estiraba su brazo hasta una bandeja de galletas, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos. Luego de sustraer por tercera vez un buen puñado, su mano quedó apachurrada bajo el puño de Ace.

—Ni una más... —le advirtió.

—Supongo que podríamos ir a buscar un tesoro cerca o algo por el estilo. —meditó Nami— Ahora que somos cuatro, el dinero va a hacernos falta.

—¡Decidido! —Luffy golpeó la palma con el puño— ¡Esta misma tarde nos embarcamos!

—¿Y desde cuándo mi pequeño y débil hermano puede decidir por sus mayores? —Ace lo observó irónico— Los buenos modales indican que primero deberías preguntar a la dueña de la casa si estaría de acuerdo con acompañarnos.

—¿Para qué? —Luffy se hurgó en la nariz— Ella fue la que dio la idea, claro que viene con nosotros.

—No creo que esas sean sus intensiones —murmuró Ace—. Por alguna razón quiere quedarse en casa y enviarnos fuera.

—¡Ahhhhhh, Nojiko tiene que venir con nosotros! —Luffy dio rienda suelta a su espontaneidad— ¡Ya veré de convencerla!

—Puedes ir pensando en ello, hermanito, a ver si logras lo que yo no. —Ace escondió al animal en el bolsillo, y después de levantarse, caminó hacia la puerta. Se volvió con ánimo de molestarlo—... Ah, y ningún hombre deja que un lagarto cumpla sus obligaciones como compañero de baño.

—¡Ace, eres un idiota! —gritó Luffy corriéndole detrás y aventurándose a darle una patada en el trasero— ¡Voy a patearte hasta...!

Que el mayor se volviera, lo tomara en andas por el chaleco y lo lanzara contra el horno que había quedado abierto, fue todo uno.

Nami contempló impasible el pataleo de Luffy, en fiera lucha por sacar la cabeza atorada entre las rejillas, y lo dejó allí para ir en busca de una jarra con jugo de mandarinas.

—Deja de fastidiar a tu hermano —suspiró ella, sirviéndose para después sentarse a la mesa—. Moléstale menos, que ya ha pasado bastante.

—¡Kyak! —Luffy logró sacar la cabeza del horno— Conozco a Ace y nunca lo he visto tan bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Los noto algo extraños. —Nami levantó una ceja, con ella todo hubiera sido muy distinto, después del comentario de Garp— Meses atrás creí que el mundo se vendría abajo y no sucedió. Ahora que están de maravillas, parece que les cayó una tormenta sin pronóstico.

—Shishishi, eres tú la que no conoces a tu hermana —rió Luffy, empinándose la jarra—. Es una chica muy inteligente... y Ace la quiere. Nojiko también lo quiere y es genial.

—Ya veo. —decidió ir con su hermana y pasar por alto la imagen del chico tomando directamente del jarro— Precisamente porque la conozco, sé que debo preocuparme.

/

Para Nami, el rostro acre de Nojiko fue toda una sorpresa al entrar en su habitación. Era evidente que ésta acababa de abandonar el cuarto de baño.

—Sí que te ves mal...

—Estoy perfectamente, —secó el agua del rostro con sus manos— ha sido mi culpa al desayunar rápido.

—¿Te disgustaste con Ace?

—No ¿Por qué piensas que tiene que ver con todo lo que me sucede? —la mayor se cruzó de brazos— Que recuerde, pasas el día regañando a Luffy y eso no ha hecho estragos en tu estómago.

—¡Estoy preocupada por ti! —gritó Nami con irritación— ¡Deja de hacerte la fuerte! ¿Por qué esa urgencia de enviarnos al mar y quedarte sola? No voy a dar un paso fuera hasta que no esté segura de lo que te pasa.

—Si serás tonta... —chistó Nojiko abrazándola— Retrasar una aventura por nada. Ya estuve sola otras veces y que yo sepa, me las arreglé sin problemas.

—¡Pero es diferente ahora! Nos hemos convertido en una familia, como lo hubiese querido Bellemere, no voy a dejarte atrás. Ya lo hice mucho tiempo, cuando no tenía más remedio que ir con Arlong.

—Y después marchaste con Luffy por tu propia voluntad. No, no estoy reprochándotelo, —la de cabello celeste se apresuró a aclararlo— solo te digo que es lo normal en la vida que escogiste. Ninguna rutina es buena, y esos dos están acostumbrados a la vida del mar. Incluso me sorprende que hayan durado tanto tiempo en tierra.

—¡Porque Luffy hace con gusto lo que le pido! Nos necesitamos cerca, sea en mar o en tierra. —Nami apretó los puños, enfrentando a Nojiko— Y tienes razón, Ace no ha hecho nada que no sea demostrarte cuánto te quiere, eres tú la que no pones de tu parte negándote a acompañarle. ¿Qué es eso, lárguense todos al mar, que estoy harta?

—¡Nami! —dejó escapar la mayor, azorada por la súbita rebeldía de su hermana— Tengo sobradas razones para quererlos lejos de aquí.

—¿Es que no confías en mí, o en Luffy que nos salvó de Arlong? ¿Ni siquiera en Ace? —la otra se cruzó de brazos— Lo que sea, estamos juntos en la misma embarcación.

Por toda respuesta, Nojiko señaló el diario, que descansaba sobre la cama.


	20. El cielo más lejos del mar

_**Este es para ti, Sissi, que me diste a conocer el universo de OP. Me alegro que te haya conmovido el final.**_

**XX**

"…**Y el Cielo cada vez está más lejos del mar." J.S**

Nami leyó la noticia escandalizada, arrojando después el diario con evidente irritación. Se preguntó por qué no tenían derecho a una existencia en paz.

"¿Es que el estigma del pirata nos va a perseguir de por vida?" —se preguntó, observando a Nojiko como pidiéndole respuesta—. ¿Por qué diablos vienen ahora hacia acá? ¿No se suponía que toda la información concerniente a nosotros se había perdido? ¡Ah, ya lo dijo Garp cuando nos visitó, que estuviéramos tranquilos!

—¿Y qué es lo que hemos hecho nosotros? —masculló Nojiko— Es evidente que el abuelo abrió la bocaza al descuido y ahora tendremos a toda esa turba de marines enfilando hacia Cocoyashi.

—Entonces, ¿declararon la guerra a la isla solo por un comentario de él? —los ojos de Nami se abrieron azorados— ¿Y desde cuando esa tipa tiene que ver algo con las invasiones marines?

—Cómo voy a saberlo a ciencia cierta... pero supongo que después de lo dicho por Garp, es evidente que no va a darse por vencida así como así. Por esa misma razón, los quiero fuera de este lugar. No se preocupen por mí, ya veré con Genzo un plan. Él mismo debe estar loco ante las noticias.

—¡Pero cómo puedes pensar que vamos a dejarte sola al frente de esto! —Nami dio un pisotón a las losas—. ¡Se trata de nuestra isla...! ¿Crees además que Luffy va a permitir que invadan nuestra casa? ¡Y llevarse mis tesoros, el dinero y todo el oro que hemos ganado!

Nojiko no pudo responder a la ira de su hermana, volvía a correr hacia el cuarto de baño. Nami fue de inmediato tras ella y la vio expulsar el contenido de su estómago.

—¿Qué... te pasa? —la pelirroja se acercó consoladora, pasando su mano por la espalda a la mayor—. Supongo que esto no tiene que ver con el ataque a Cocoyashi ¿Cierto?

Nojiko negó con la cabeza, a la vez que cubría su rostro con agua. Sin embargo, las lágrimas no lograron ocultarse entre las gotas del líquido.

—Acabáramos... —Nami sintió que de repente, se convertía en la hermana mayor. Terminaron abrazadas en un silencio que quebró el llanto de Nojiko.

—Con razón dices que me creo fuerte, me la he pasado obligando a los demás a contener sus lágrimas y mira esto... —sollozó la de cabello celeste—. Tan dispuesta a batallar contra un ejército de marines y hecha un desastre para enfrentarme a esta situación.

—Es distinto, pero ¿no era eso lo que tanto deseabas? —Nami no sabía qué hacer en su desconcierto—. ¿Cómo pudo suceder, si Ace no quería?

—Como pasan estas cosas, es muy fácil decir "no" y después olvidarse de todo cuando…

—¿Y así pretendías alejarnos?

—Necesitaba tiempo, para tomar una decisión... hace muy poco que lo noté, siquiera tenía señales —Nojiko trató de componer su imagen bajo la máscara de la normalidad—. Pero lo más importante ahora no es esto, sino lo que se avecina.

—Le diré a Luffy y a Ace… —la pelirroja se hizo con el diario—. Ya me extrañaba que el Gobierno Mundial se quedara tan conforme.

—Nami, guárdate lo que acabas de saber —volvía a ser la Nojiko que se sobreponía—, al menos hasta que pase toda esta barahúnda. Yo… estaré bien.

—Lo haré, pero debieras entenderte con él. —Nami se sintió rara, normalmente era la mayor quien daba los consejos. Fue hacia la puerta—. No podrás ocultarlo mucho tiempo, ni Ace te perdonará que le escondas algo así. Me ocuparé de que veamos a Genzo.

—Haz lo que consideres, Nami. —Terminó usando una de las frases de Ace para evitar discusiones, tanto tiempo juntos hacía que compartieran incluso sus dichos—. En los momentos en que menos debería perder la cabeza, tú estás más serena que yo.

/

Encontrar a Luffy y retenerlo en el salón, hasta que pudiera traer a Ace de vuelta, no fue gran problema para ella. El mugiwara quedó sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el diván, inesperadamente quieto ante una chuleta que Nami agitó frente a sus ojos.

—Ahora, quédate aquí y espérame que voy en busca de tu hermano. Y que la carne te dure hasta mi regreso.

—Shishishi… —Luffy respondió agitando afirmativamente la cabeza—. Mira que hoy te ha dado por estar misteriosa, Nami. ¿Tenemos reunión de familia?

—Algo parecido y muy serio —la pelirroja le tendió la chuleta—. No te muevas de ahí, que es importante.

—Bien —capturó la carne con un estirón del brazo y preguntó casual—. ¿No debiera estar tu hermana aquí también?

—Deja a Nojiko tranquila ahora. ¿Puede saberse por dónde anda Ace?

—Shaaalio al huuuerlllto de maanrarinas —al ver el rostro enfurecido de Nami, tragó de inmediato—. Lo vi salir hacia los mandarinos.

/

Era fácil entonces dar con él, dos vueltas a la derecha, izquierda y una vuelta otra vez. Ace había hecho suyo ese claro desde que viviera con ellos. Sabía que era el lugar donde jugaba con Nojiko a esconderse del resto del mundo, o donde iba a pasar sus cambios de humor. Nami lo encontró tendido junto a uno de los árboles, mirando hacia el cielo con preocupación.

—Si me preguntas, no va a llover más que marines —suspiró Nami, que iba sintiendo confianza hacia él, aunque se interponía aún cierta barrera de respeto—. Necesito que vengas conmigo al salón, tengo algo que decirles a ti y a Luffy.

—¿Llover marines? ¿Qué pasa con Nojiko? —Ace la miró inquieto, como si el mundo dependiera del estado de ánimo que mostrara la chica— ¿Decidió venir a la aventura, después de todo?

—Aventura… —Nami golpeó varias veces con el pie en el suelo, dando muestras de impaciencia—. Mucho de eso es lo que tendremos. Si quieres saber qué tanto está pasando, vamos al salón.

—Cielos, ¿sabes que tu hermana es más que complicada? —se incorporó lento—. No entiendo por qué no puede hacer las cosas de un modo sencillo.

—En estos momentos, no puedes pedirle que lo haga —Nami salió en defensa—. Y preferiría dejarla fuera de este asunto, que nos implica directamente. Sobre todo a ti, Portgas D. Ace.

Escucharla llamarlo así, de nombre y apellidos, lo tornó serio. Nami nunca se había mostrado tan severa con él, existía el respeto, era evidente… pero que lo nombrara de esa forma, le indicó que algo iba realmente mal. Se apresuró a seguirle los pasos sin decir palabra alguna.

/

Luffy se chupó los dedos, dándose gusto. Había intentado limpiarse en el tapete de la mesa, cuando vio salir a Nojiko de su habitación y retrajo de inmediato el brazo. Pero a juzgar por el semblante que lucía, no pensaba molestarse en recriminarlo por tal falta de modales.

—¡Hey, hermana de Nami! —Luffy aún no se acostumbraba a llamar a Nojiko por su nombre, al menos no en su presencia Dio un palmetazo en el diván para invitarla a sentarse—. ¡Reunión de familia!

Nojiko se dejó caer a su lado de mala gana. El capitán hizo sonar suela contra suela de sus sandalias, visiblemente animado.

—¡Sugggoiii, reunión familiar! —acompañó al clap, clap una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cuándo será?

La de cabello celeste lo miró alzando una ceja y preguntándose cómo Luffy podría hallarle entusiasmo a una situación tan seria como la que tenían delante.

—¿Cuándo será qué? —inquirió para estar segura, ni siquiera Ace podía imaginarse los motivos de dicha de su hermano. Eso sí, los de furor siempre quedaban bien claros—. Supongo que Nami te habrá comentado algo antes de ir por Ace.

—Nop, no me lo ha dicho. —abandonó el clap, clap para encogerse de hombros— Pero nunca he sido bueno contando, así que tendré que auxiliarme de los dedos… Veamos: uno, dos, siete, ocho y ¡nueve! —se concentró en ir abriendo los dedos—. Eso será para el invierno…

—Luffy… del dos no se salta al siete —lo detuvo Nojiko, sorprendida— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, lo siento. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… —contó correctamente esta vez hasta el nueve—. Sí, será en invierno de todas formas.

—Dudo mucho que vayan a esperar todo ese tiempo —suspiró ella, mientras pensaba en la evidente llegada de los marines.

—Shishishi, ¡todos esperaremos, ya lo creo que sí! —volvió a su clap, clap alegre—. Ni Ace ni yo estamos apurados…

Nojiko dio un brinco. Luffy se había vuelto de sopetón y le hablaba a su abdomen, agitándole el índice con autoridad.

—Eh, ustedes… más les vale quedarse quietos el tiempo que les toca —lanzó una carcajada—. ¡Ya veremos después cuando se conviertan en nakamas de mi tripulación!

—Luffy… ¡Deja de hacer esas cosas…! —una gota de sudor corrió desde la sien de Nojiko, su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido. Se rehizo de inmediato y dio un manotazo al mugiwara apartándole, y rienda suelta a sus emociones—. ¡No vuelvas a jugar con algo como eso! ¿Entiendes? O le diré a Ace que me has estado molestando con tonterías.

—Perdona, Nojiko —Luffy se tornó serio y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta principal, abierta para recibir a Nami y al hermano mayor, que se acercaban a la casa—. Creí que te gustaría saber cómo me sentiría, si te decidieras... Incluso, si nadie te apoyara. —se hundió en el sombrero, deslizándose en el diván como si hubiese perdido el aire y quedara en total laxitud—. Estás cargando un peso muy grande… Y no culpes a Nami, no me ha dicho nada.

Lanzarse a abrazarle para agradecer aquellas palabras fue inevitable, por primera vez desde que Bellemere marchara para siempre, Nojiko empezaba a sentir de verdad lo que era una familia.


	21. Y morirme contigo si te matas

**A NereaMugiwara, gracias mil por el puntaje ¡me has hecho sentir como cuando tenía el máximo en los exámenes! Jajaja, qué tiempos. A Rebeca18 y Bella, recuerden que Garp muchas veces dice las cosas de modo indiscreto, sin tan siquiera proponérselo… Asi que esperen que pase ese tipo de cosas, ya verán. Y pobre de Ace, con esa mujer obsesiva de Impel Down que le va siguiendo los pasos.**

**¡Ah, tengo una nueva nakama, LizbethRo, que se enterará de que le dedico el capi, cuando llegue hasta aquí leyendo! ¡Sorpresa!**

**Para todas ustedes, un beso grande de mi parte (Ace me ha hecho el guiño de enviarles uno suyo, pero temo que Nojiko me mira)**

**XXI**

"**Y morirme contigo si te matas  
y matarme contigo si te mueres  
porque el amor cuando no muere mata  
porque amores que matan nunca mueren." J.S**

_**La reunión era aparentemente casual, como otras tantas. El instructor de marines Garp había asistido al Cuartel, sin olvidarse de cargar con una bolsa de galletas de arroz. La conversación que sostenían Tsuru y Sengoku giraba en torno a estrategias de la Marina sobre las islas del Nuevo Mundo. Hasta que llegó al tema de algunos piratas que habían abandonado, al menos en apariencia, sus aventuras por los mares y dejaban de considerarse peligrosos. No obstante, aunque la Marina no interviniera en sus vidas, siempre tendría un ojo puesto encima de ellos por si se les ocurría volver a las andadas.**_

—_**¿Escuché mal o dijiste "mis nietos", Garp? —gruñó Sengoku— ¿Es que tu maldita familia no hace otra cosa que sobrevivir como las cucarachas?**_

—_**No puedo creer que sigan en pie.**_

—_**¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! Debías de verlos, Tsuru —el viejo se dirigió a la Vicealmirante, pasándolo por alto—. Han escogido un par de brujas capaces de acabar con la paciencia del mismísimo Aokiji ¡Ese Ace! Tiene una endemoniada peli-cerúlea que si lograra volverla marine sería estupenda —la anciana se mostró escéptica ante la idea—. Con un poco de entrenamiento esos puños serían tan temibles como los míos ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de mi nieto! Luffy es un perfecto imbécil y cargó con la pelirroja, que solo supo robarme la billetera.**_

—_**¿La Gata Ladrona? —Sengoku tomó nota mentalmente— Eso pinta aún peor.**_

—_**Buaj, ambos están tan idiotizados que ni siquiera piensan en salir al mar, es decepcionante —Garp rezongó molesto—. Así que la Marine puede olvidarse de ellos. De hecho, no debí decir nada. ¿Quieres otra galleta?**_

**/**

Luffy le había hecho sitio en el diván entre él y Nojiko, de modo que los tres contemplaban a Nami en su momentáneo rol de líder.

—Bueno, se trata de qué haremos ante la invasión. Debemos tener en cuenta de que viene contra nosotros una Vicealmirante, el abuelo de Luffy, y cierto personaje desagradable de Impel Down —Nami jugueteó con el super clima tact desarmado—. Creo que lo primero en este caso sería llevar a los habitantes de Cocoyashi hasta el bosque que desemboca en la parte trasera de la isla y entendernos con lo que se aproxima. No vamos a exponer sus vidas cuando es un asunto que nos atañe directamente.

—Sin embargo, conoces a Genzo. Tendrás que amarrarlo para que no se meta en esta historia —alegó Nojiko—. Por otra parte, seríamos... ¿Cuatro contra cuántos?

—¿Cuatro? ¿Estás contándote, No? —Ace la miró sorprendido—Aún no tienes un nivel de pelea como para enfrentarte a algo así.

—Yo tampoco creo que debieras —Nami hizo un gesto disimulado con el mentón, indicándole el vientre aún terso—. ¿Qué tal si ayudas a los habitantes a retirarse hasta el lugar que hemos dicho?

—Ya es bastante con que no pudiera hacer nada cuando el viejo asunto de Arlong. En ese entonces las cosas estaban peores y sin embargo, estuve dispuesta a enfrentarlo junto con los demás —Nojiko le devolvió una mirada severa—. Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Tú que dices, Luffy?

—Eh... etto... ¡AAAHHH, no voy a permitirlo! —el moreno saltó de su asiento y dio un golpe a la mesa con las palmas abiertas— ¡Lo único que sé es que tu hermana tiene que darle un hijo a Ace, para yo quedarme con el lagarto!

—¿Aún sigues con eso? Rayos, que no sabes cuándo parar… Pero si es tu manera de decir que ella debería irse con los demás, estoy de acuerdo.

—¡Ya basta los dos! —Nojiko se levantó furiosa, abandonándolos en el salón— Me parece que no soy una niña para que decidan por mí. Recibiré a esos marines en el mismo lugar en que lo harán ustedes y no hay discusión.

—Bueno, la hermana de Nami ha hablado —Luffy se encogió de hombros, reclinándose en el diván—. Que otro la amarre al mástil de Sunny.

—Luchar contra esa Vicealmirante y su tropa no es de juego, sé que las hemos pasado peores y aún así sobrevivimos... Pero me preocupan algunas cosas, más si uno de ellos es tu abuelo, Luffy. Creo que recuerdas muy bien sus golpes y ahora te odia por decidir quedarte aquí.

—¡Ya basta de que todos piensen que me es imposible patearle el trasero, solo porque se trata de mi abuelo!

—Será interesante verlo.

—¡No voy a permitir que acabe con la vida de Ace, justo cuando empieza!

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Si no me enterraron antes, no lo harán ahora —Ace propinó un golpe con el dedo al aro bicolor que llevaba en su muñeca—. Por primera vez tengo fe en algo, y no será el viejo quien me cierre para siempre el camino.

/

Nojiko había ido a cobijarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, desde el que podía observar la cruz de Bellemere. Ace no tardó en hacerle compañía, sentándose junto a ella.

—No, ¿estás enferma? —la miró intranquilo— Ese rostro demacrado no es por el asunto de los marines.

—Me siento incómoda con la necedad del Gobierno Mundial.

—Te sientes mal porque Domino viene hasta aquí —fue directo al grano, como siempre—. Ambos sabemos muy bien con qué intensiones.

—Mi problema es esta isla, lo que pueda ocurrirle a la gente que quiero. Ya viví eso y no voy a permitir que se repita —Nojiko escupió la respuesta—. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ella pretenda.

—Conozco a esa mujer y puede llegar a confundir torciendo la realidad de las cosas —suspiró—. Si sus insidias se entrometen en nuestra confianza estarás dejándola ganar, hablemos claro.

Nojiko se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Eres tú quien debe resolverlo, no es mi pelea.

—No lo es —Ace le dio la razón—, soy yo quien debe atender ese asunto y cerrar de una vez el capítulo, de acuerdo. Solo advierto de algo que puede suceder, si le prestas oído.

—Cuando hay seguridad en uno mismo, —Nojiko forzó una sonrisa— nadie puede socavarte. Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro aquella noche.

—¿Hasta qué punto confías en mi, No? —Él la miró dudoso— Ahora mismo, te niegas a compartir la razón de tu malestar solo porque tiene que ver con esa mujer.

—Ya te he dicho que ni ella ni nadie va a provocarme una indisposición. No mato por celos, no peleo por ningún hombre —observó el mar, que se abría más allá del risco—. Tampoco te retengo, así que eres libre de irte cuando quieras.

—¿Piensas que soy tan variable como para dar la espalda y buscar una aventura sin sentido? ¡Creí que me conocías! —Ace se tornó grave—. No aceptaré celos invisibles, tan impropios de tu madurez, Nojiko. Y ahora voy a hacer como que no escuché tus últimas palabras. Pero eso no cambia el tono cetrino de tus pómulos.

—¡No estoy enferma! ¡Y nunca he dicho que seas todo lo que proclama el Gobierno Mundial! —Golpeó con sus puños sobre los muslos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas— Si lo fueras… Si lo fueras no serías… —el llanto la ahogó sin remedio, dándole un respiro para gritar y doblarse sobre sus rodillas— ¡Solo que no sé qué hacer y me siento idiota!

—Hey, ¿quién dice que tienes que echarte toda la carga al hombro? —Ace la rodeó en un abrazo firme, atrayéndola pese a sus intentos de escapar. Dejó que se rebullera entre sus brazos hasta el sosiego, que llegó solo después de un buen rato— Sé que te sientes responsable por lo que le suceda a Cocoyashi, pero no me gusta para nada la idea de que tomes parte en la pelea, me moriría si te sucediera algo. Claro que no voy a permitirlo, pero si somos realistas, en una batalla así puede pasar cualquier cosa. Hey, te prometo que nadie saldrá lastimado, ni que fuéramos unos inútiles. —acarició el cabello celeste buscando calmarla, tal como hacía ella cuando él tenía sus ventoleras—… Oi, vamos, sé la chica fuerte que tanto me gusta.

—Bellemere debe estar muy decepcionada —Nojiko se apartó de su pecho para señalarle la cruz—. Siempre decía que yo era juiciosa, me pregunto qué pensará de mí ahora.

—¿A qué vienen esas divagaciones, No? Me parece que pocas cosas han cambiado, eres igual de sensata que años atrás. Juro que no entiendo de qué te culpas —buscó acomodarla—. Sea como sea, todas las madres saben que sus hijos pueden equivocarse.

—No, no quiero verlo como un error —lo interrumpió nerviosa—. Contigo, no lo es.

—Estás reprochándote por algo que no logro entender, para nada relacionado con los marines… y parece que has decidido guardártelo bien adentro —le hizo cosquillas en los costados— ¿aquí? ¿o aquí?

Nojiko se retorció, cambiando lágrimas por risa.

—¡Ah, ya basta! —Sin poder reprimir las carcajadas, intentó detenerlo— ¡Es molesto! ¡Basta Ace, eres un niño!

—Vamos, dímelo —insistió risueño, abandonando el juego—. O vas a condenarme a no dormir tranquilo.

—De todas formas, ¿quién va a poder hacerlo con lo que se nos viene encima?

Y se vieron abrazados por la misma necesidad de confianza.


	22. Sin prisas para el Requiem

**_Gracias a tío Vila, por haberme dado el empujón necesario para seguir. A Nami chan, Ari chan, Gabe y Alex, que han tenido la paciencia de esperar._**

**XXII**

"**...Sin prisas, que, a las misas**

**De réquiem, nunca fui aficionado" J.S**

Esperaron el desembarco esa madrugada, cubiertos por los árboles que rodeaban la costa. Habían logrado enviar a los isleños al otro lado de la isla, a cargo del doctor del pueblo, puesto que el propio Genzo insistió en quedarse a luchar junto con un pequeño grupo que se apostó entre las caletas en el extremo derecho de la playa. Nami aún dudaba que tan pocas personas pudieran hacerle frente a un número considerable de marines, por no hablar de una Vicealmirante de prestigio y el temible Garp, pero su confianza en Luffy le hizo creer en la victoria… hasta que el recuerdo de su separación por cuenta de Kuma volvió a aflorar en su mente.

—Nadie es imbatible en este mundo —murmuró.

—Después de tantas aventuras juntos, pensé que tendrías más seguridad

—Los demás estaban con nosotros en ese entonces, Luffy —se volvió hacia él, preocupada—. Somos mucho menos ahora.

—¿Y qué? —la habitual despreocupación por respuesta. Se había recostado a un árbol y comenzaba a quedarse dormido— ¿Qué son unos cuantos marines de más o una Vicealmirante en comparación con Marine Ford? ¿No tenemos a Ace? Con él es suficiente.

—Gracias por la convicción, hermanito.

—¡Claro que sí! —chocó puño contra palma, como siempre que deseaba ratificar sus ideas— Pero como ahora he logrado ser más fuerte que tú, me dejarás a los más difíciles.

—¿Más fuerte, no? Siquiera puedes cargar a Nami.

—Puedo y mejor que tú, —puso los dedos en la boca y la estiró, sacándole la lengua— solo que ella no quiere.

Ace dejó caer la mano con toda su fuerza, aplastándole la cabeza contra la arena.

—¿Desde cuándo haces esa clase de chistes con doble sentido?

—Shishishi... bufff, puff... —casi se atragantó en su risa con los gránulos de sílice— desde que a ella le gustan.

—¡Ya basta de discutir tonterías! —Nami volvió a hundirlo sin miramientos, ruborizada como pocas veces Ace la había visto— ¡Estamos esperando un desembarco, Dios!

—Que razón tan aburrida... con lo que demora hacer uno, apenas tendremos diversión. Bastará con un Hiken.

—Y con mucha suerte no nos descubrirán —gruñó Nami ante el infantil manoteo armado entre Luffy y su hermano — ¡Dejen de jugar de una vez!

La orden los hizo voltearse y aguardar callados en posición de acecho.

—No vamos a subestimar a los marines, de seguro idean algo para tomarnos por sorpresa — murmuró Nojiko—. Mucho me extraña que vengan así de fácil cuando saben que hay dos usuarios de frutas esperándoles.

/

A bordo de la escuadra enemiga, los jefes se habían reunido para discutir el plan a seguir. En un acalorado debate, los oficiales propusieron cada uno lo mejor que se le ocurría para realizar un desembarco efectivo. Tan solo la Vicealmirante Tsuru permanecía callada, sopesando las diferentes propuestas y reservándose para pronunciar la última palabra sobre la estrategia a seguir.

—Bombardear primero –opinó el comandante K. de la Fuerza H— es lo que dicen los manuales, para ablandar las defensas enemigas.

—¡No seas idiota! —Garp continuó sentado, comiéndose una donna. A su parecer, no era necesario estar incómodo para insultar a los subalternos de Tsuru—, ¿de qué "defensas enemigas" hablas? ¿Ves acaso alguna fortificación que valga la pena demoler a cañonazos?

—Bueno, er... –carraspeó molesto el comandante—No lo inventé yo, lo dice la página 239, capítulo XI del Manual del Marine Perfecto. Soy un estricto cumplidor de los protocolos, usted lo sabe.

—Oh, sí. Y por ser tan "cumplidor de los protocolos", durante el desembarco en la isla de Numa Numa por poco se lo comen los caníbales ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! —Garp casi se atragantó, recordando el incidente— ¿Has oído, Tsuru? El muy imbécil insistió en leerles el "Acta de Rendición", como estaba estipulado en la página nosécuantos del capítulo qué se yo y... ¿Qué hizo el jefe caníbal? ¡Se engulló el Acta y por poco se lo engullen a él, si no llego yo cuando lo tenían dentro del caldero!

—No es la primera vez que pasa —musitó la Vicealmirante.

—Aquel maldito salvaje no tenía una pizca de educación... —alegó el comandante en su defensa.

—¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! ¡Pero si tenías la pizca de sal reglamentaria para ser hecho una buena sopa! –y rió a mandíbula batiente ante su propio chiste, dejando al comandante K. más que irritado.

—¡Basta señores! –terció la Vicealmirante Tsuru– Esto es un asunto serio, así que muestren más formalidad.

—Oh, tú también te has reído ¿Estuvo bueno, verdad? Se lo haré a Sengoku apenas vuelva.

—Señor –dijo el comandante reprimiendo a duras penas su rabia, mientras se mesaba la barba. Como ésta se le caía a mechones, terminó por arrancarse de la cabeza la gorra y la arrojó a cubierta— Sólo proponía la mejor forma de desembarcar...

—Dejando el ataque histérico a un lado, el bombardeo está bien. —decidió Garp— Haya o no defensas para demoler, es bueno darles una demostración de fuerza. Así lo los lugareños lo piensan mejor para la próxima y dejan de apoyar a esos revoltosos de mis nietos.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó el comandante K. lleno de felicidad— Al fin pongo una... —dijo para sí— Señor, ¿qué tipo de proyectiles usamos?

—Rompedores, claro está, también incendiarios, y de fragmentación, todo lo que cause estragos e impresione. Esos dos son difíciles de sorprender.

—¿Demoleremos la isla...?

—No seas idiota, no hay que llegar a tanto, ya sabes que para hacer algo así hacen falta diez Vicealmirantes y aquí sólo hay una. —buscó desesperado otra donna en el paquete, pero sus dedos toparon con el fondo— Pasemos ahora al punto principal, cómo llevar las tropas a la playa.

—Ahhh, eso es fácil –terció el comandante— Están las lanchas de desembarco. No hay más que atravesar unos doscientos metros de mar sereno como una balsa y tocar tierra en esa playa que parece como hecha a propósito...

—Si, no sigas. Supongo que tu siguiente paso será leerles el "Acta de Rendición" a los revoltosos. Mi nieto Luffy te dará unos cariñosos gomu gomu y Ace te calentará el trasero con unas buenas llamaradas para que leas más aprisa, antes de dormirse por aburrimiento... —hizo un globo con la bolsa de las donnas, que luego explotó con el puño, haciendo saltar a los presentes— ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha!

—Bueno, —se encogió el comandante de hombros— ya que para usted, el libro reglamentario nada significa, ¿qué haría en mi caso?

—Con el Manual puedes ponerte a empinar papalote si lo deseas ¡Aquí hay que emplear la inventiva!

—Pues no sé qué se puede inventar si en eso de los desembarcos ya se ha inventado todo.

—Déjamelo a mí, —Garp se incorporó— ya lo tengo pensado. Pero no lo diré ahora, no quiero que vayas a robarme las ideas y luego las presentes como si fueran tuyas. ¡Llámame a los jefes de carpinteros! Les daré mis órdenes en persona.

—Pero usted ya no tiene potestad para dirigir…

Ante el ladrido del héroe de la Marine, al comandante no le quedó más remedio que recoger su gorra del suelo, morder la visera para reprimir la rabia y saludar, aunque con la mirada torcida.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba listo para el desembarco. Unos dispositivos extraños se alineaban sobre las cubiertas de las naves, envueltos en lona para no ser vistos.

-¡FUEGO! –ordenó el exVicealmirante.

Los cañones tronaron enviando una andanada de proyectiles de grueso calibre a la playa.

—¡Cielos! Empezaron temprano —Ace bostezó para luego desperezarse— El viejo exagera con la puntualidad.

—Ñaaaak —la boca de Luffy se abrió en toda su extensión—, tengo hambre ¡Sanji, comida! ¿Eh, no Sanji?

—¡Sanji, Sanji! ¡No hay comida ni Sanji, idiota! —solo entonces se percató de que Nami había estado sacudiéndolo— ¡Bombardean la isla y ustedes soñando con las musarañas!

—Uh, no, no soñé con ellas —Luffy inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pensativo—. Había una isla donde los filetes colgaban de los árboles y...

Un mandarino cayó con estrépito a su lado.

—¡Luffy! —gritó Nami, aterrada— ¡Haz algo o nos van a desaparecer!

—Un hermanito que se dice más fuerte, pero que no ayuda —en el rostro de Ace había una sonrisa irónica—. Te llevo unas cuantas de ventaja ¡HIKEEEN!

El puño cubierto de llamas eliminó la nueva oleada de bombas.

—Espero que no le de al viejo por jugar con sus balas de cañón especiales.

—Tú que decías que los ataques del abuelo marine casi siempre tienen un fin educativo. —Nojiko fue sarcástica— Esto parece algo más que una lección.

—¡Gomu Gomu noooo Fuseeen! —Luffy se había incorporado a la batalla— ¡Ahhhh, Ace, me las vas a pagar por empezar primero!

—Tu narcolepsia es peor que la mía, hermanito —sonrió el otro—. Quéjate menos y trata de ponerte a la altura. ¡Kagerou!

La pared de fuego se alzó, impidiendo que los proyectiles llegaran a su destino.


	23. Escapando al gris porvenir

**LizbethRo, Rebeca y Bella, me alegro de que sigan fieles al curso de la historia. ¡Un beso y empieza la acción!**

**XXIII**

"_**Soy del color de tu porvenir**_**  
Me dijo el hombre del traje gris  
**_**No eres mi tipo**_** -le contesté  
Y aquella tarde aprendí a correr". J.S**

En la cubierta de uno de los barcos marines, la Vicealmirante y el instructor de marines Garp contemplaban la escena sin hacer comentarios.

—Esto no está resultando. –el comandante K. rompió el silencio, añadiendo con ironía— Paran con facilidad los proyectiles. Hasta han dañado una de nuestras naves. Creo, señor, que por eso usted tuvo que pedir un relevo.

—¿Crees que no preví que ellos harían eso, idiota? –le dijo éste sin molestarse por el tono que usara el atrevido subordinado— ¡Eso es justo lo que yo quería que hicieran! Tengo a los dos muchachos muy entretenidos parando las balas, justo cuando las naves que ya hice acondicionar se acercan sin que nadie se percate de ellas.

El comandante prefirió no responder. Le molestaba que aquel maldito viejo lo dejara siempre en ridículo. Y eso que ahora no tenía nada que ver con los asaltos, pero seguía metiendo la cuchareta. Por su culpa no había logrado un nuevo ascenso en años, porque siempre se las arreglaba para poner en evidencia su ineptitud.

Cinco acorazados se separaron del resto de la flota y sin disparar ningún cañonazo, se alinearon frente a la costa. Luffy y Ace, concentrados en parar los proyectiles que disparaba el resto de la flota, ni los notaron.

A la señal que hizo Garp, los tripulantes de las cinco naves quitaron con un solo movimiento las lonas que cubrían los bultos de la cubierta. Dispositivos extraños quedaron expuestos a las miradas. Semejantes a catapultas, pero de un modelo hasta entonces nunca visto. De un golpe se abrieron las escotillas de las cubiertas y por ella decenas y decenas de marines, salieron en perfecto orden dirigiéndose hacia los dispositivos. Ocuparon una especie de caja de madera, montadas sobre los brazos de las catapultas. A una segunda señal del héroe de la Marina, los encargados de ello halaron a un tiempo las palancas y las catapultas dispararon aquellos depósitos de marines, que salieron volando a gran velocidad. Provistos de un tipo de ala planeadora que los desplazaba rápidamente, eliminaron la distancia entre el brazo de mar y la costa.

—¡SUGGGOOOOIIII! ¡Quiero una! ¡Quiero una! —Luffy saltó entusiasmado, con estrellas iluminándole los ojos— ¡Quiero una!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, usó su cuerpo como elástico para impulsarse y caer justo sobre el planeador donde iba el comandante K, al que Garp había obligado a participar bajo amenaza de un afectuoso puñetazo. _**—O vas y cumples con tu deber, o te mando yo sin necesidad del invento. —le había dicho.**_

—Shishishi ¡Oi, viejo, esto es genial! —la risa de Luffy se escuchó en el barco de los marines. El comandante abrió los ojos asombrado, dando a entender que aquello sí que no se lo esperaba— ¿Qué pasará si hago esto? ¡Eh, Ace, mírame!

Poniendo la barra del ala deslizadora bajo las corvas se dejó caer hacia atrás como si se tratara de un trapecio y luego de impulsarse varias veces, recuperó la pose inicial pero esta vez con medio cuerpo sobre la barra.

—¿Uh, eh, viejo? —Luffy buscó al comandante, que ya no le acompañaba, pues lo había desplazado de un golpe en sus ejecuciones, haciéndolo caer al mar— ¡Aaah, viejo, yo no puedo ir contigo a nadar!

El ala lo llevó justo hacia el centro de un grupo de marines.

—¿Pero qué diablos hace Lu? —Ace hundió su sombrero, ocultando la mirada— ¡Rayos!

Dejó que el Kagerou parase las bombas de artillería, para centrar su atención en Luffy, que ya hacía gala del gatorin gun con los marines.

—¡Ese idiota! —Nami mordió el perfect clima tact en un ataque de rabia— ¡Voy a matarlo si sale vivo!

—Nosotros somos los idiotas —Ace miró a las chicas, refugiadas tras las caletas—, no hacemos nada si continuamos con los proyectiles y los marines ocupan el terreno. Luffy está en el lugar correcto, es ahí donde tenemos que ir.

—Lo mataré de todos modos por darme el susto. —Nami no cejó en su propósito— ¡Vamos!

—¿Estás lista, No? —Ace la observó, preocupado— Esto es muy distinto a pelear conmigo.

—Igual no dejaré que me venzan. —aferró la barra de acero que usaría como arma—. Vamos.

/

La nueva orden provino de la Vicealmirante Tsuru, que se hallaba junto a Garp.

—¡Trasladen el fuego a la profundidad!

Las explosiones comenzaron a caer a 100 metros de la costa, al tiempo que los nuevos artilugios llegaban a su destino y aterrizaban sobre la arena con su carga de marines.

—¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! Sí que eres buena en esto —Garp desvió su atención a lo que sucedía con el ala planeadora del comandante— ¿Eh? ¡Luffy! ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! Ya me extrañaba que no se sintiera tentado por la invención de su abuelo. ¡Míralo, acaba de pasar por agua a nuestro comandante K.!

—En realidad, me preocupan tus verdaderas intensiones, Garp. —la anciana achicó los ojos, sin dejar de observar la playa—. Malcrías demasiado a tus nietos.

—Bee, no le sigas la rima a Sengoku. —había hecho el sonido de la cabra a ex profeso— Es pura envidia porque no hay mujer marine que se fije en él.

—¿Quieres callarte ya? —Tsuru puso punto final a la conversación.

—¡Éxito completo! —rió, indicándole la costa y ordenó— ¡Segunda oleada de desembarco!

Una mujer rubia se adelantó hacia Garp.

—Domino, querida, cuando quieras. —el ex Vicealmirante la condujo amablemente hacia una de las catapultas— Por tu propio bien, ten cuidado con la bruja de cabello celeste. ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! ¡Ace tiene buen gusto!

—Diferimos un poco sobre ese concepto, —le respondió con una sonrisa torva, mientras ocupaba su lugar en la caja— pero estoy segura de que le gustará verme. En cuanto a ella, lamento que hablamos de alguien sin porvenir.

/

Nuevos planeadores surcaron el espacio hasta que la playa estuvo llena de marines, que debían reagruparse antes de atacar, pero Luffy no les dejó tiempo para eso.

—¡GOMU GOMU NO YARIIIII!

—¡Hey, Lu! —Ace evadió a un par que salían disparados por el ataque de Luffy— ¿Puedes arreglártelas hasta que llegue?

—¡GATORIN GUN! ¡Kyyakyaakyaaaa! —los gritos del moreno hicieron coro a los golpes— ¡Ace!

—¡Voy! ¡HIIIKEN! —el puño eliminó una buena parte de los soldados que asediaban a Luffy.

—Ace... —el menor continuó propinando el gatorin gun con rostro pensativo— No entiendo de donde salieron todos estos marines.

—¿Eh, no lo viste? —Ace suspiró, dándolo por incorregible— Los lanzaron con esa especie de catapulta desde los barcos.

—¡Ahhhhh! Ya entiendo ¡PISTORU! Barcos misteriosos.

—Si, eso mismo. –se resignó — Mejor dedícate a los marines misteriosos.

—¡THUNDER BOLT TEMPO! —Nami dirigió su ataque a la escuadra derecha de soldados— ¡Dejen de conversar y acaben con ellos de una vez!

—Shishishi, no te preocupes Nami —Luffy asintió con la cabeza— Ya los tenemos vencidos.

—¡Ace, tu kagerou desapareció! —lo alertó Nojiko, mientras daba un barrotazo a las pantorrillas del comandante K., que recién salía del agua— ¡Van a demoler el pueblo a cañonazos!

—El pueblo se puede levantar otra vez, lo importante es que no lleguen los marines hasta él.

—¡GOMU GOMU…! ¡GOMU GOMU…!—exclamó Luffy, asombrándose de que nada sucediera— ¿Eh, anné?

—¡Olvidaste la orden, idiota! —Nami perdió la paciencia extra que tenía acumulada— ¡Lo repites tantas veces que ya ni sabes qué vas a decir!

—No ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ace apenas tuvo oportunidad, al verla entenderse con tres marines a la vez.

—Como si hubiera nacido para esto. —blandió su arma, orgullosa— Quisiera que Bellemere me viera, aunque estoy luchando contra su gente.

Ace le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, haciendo caso omiso a la oleada de marines que se le echaba encima. A punto de llegar a su alcance, se volvió de súbito a ellos y les hizo una educada reverencia.

—Lo siento, pero ante tal falta de modales no me queda otra opción. ¡HIGAN!

Las balas de fuego los obligó a retirarse en estampida a una distancia prudencial hasta que las llamas cesaron.

El mediodía los atrapó y aún no veían claro el desenlace.

"Si no ponemos fin a esto ahora, haciéndoles ver cuán difícil es Cocoyashi de tomar y cuán decididos estamos a defenderla, nunca tendremos paz. Ni tampoco la tendrán nuestros descendientes." —Ace se sorprendió pensando en la posibilidad y se volvió hacia Luffy, que parecía divertirse a costa del comandante K., a quien propinaba un pistoru— "No vendrán por parte de él, me temo."


	24. Ni me caso ni le pongo amuletos

**XXIV**

"**Ni me caso con nadie, ni le pongo amuletos" J.S**

Si había algo que en aquel momento lo molestara, no era otra cosa que la carga constante de marines que lo alejaban de Nojiko. Se interponían presentando batalla y aunque podía rebatirlos con cierta facilidad, el número iba en aumento. Podía concentrarse en el combate, pero se hacía bastante más complejo si a la vez se obligaba a no perder a Nojiko de vista. Por suerte, Luffy y Nami cubrían las espaldas a la chica y ésta no les iba a la saga en cuanto a técnicas de pelea, aún cuando tuviera que valerse de una barra de acero, con la que impartía buenos golpes a los marines. ¡Cuánto le recordaba su niñez de lucha contra el mundo!

Ace sonrió irónico, quién le hubiera dicho siete años atrás, que esa muchacha acostumbrada a la vida casera y rural asimilaría con tanta destreza mañas o habilidades de pelea como si se tratara de un pirata más. Por no hablar del vocabulario que empleaba para dirigirse a los soldados cuando estos la atacaban, juzgándola más fácil que a los mugiwara. Tenía que sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Luego de liberar unos rápidos Hotarubi Hidaruma a los enemigos que lo rodeaban, topó frente a frente con Domino, los marines seguían apareciendo y separándolo de Nojiko. Por un instante pensó que era mejor así, terminaría aquella situación desagradable lo antes posible y sin involucrarla.

—No quise esperar un minuto después de saber donde te escondías, Portgas D. Ace —sonrió mordaz—. Debo añadir que me sorprende lo lejos que has llegado, para terminar a los pies de esa granjera. Creí que un as como tú, buscaba siempre lo mejor.

—Y cuando lo encuentro, no renuncio a él. —la enfrentó— No importa dónde lo halle. Pero no vale malgastar palabras cuando hay una batalla alrededor. ¡Hotarubi!

Las luces de libélula dieron contra los marines. Domino había desaparecido entre la marea de soldados que se disponía a atacarle. Quedó sorprendido, no esperaba esa agilidad en una simple carcelera, siquiera porque fuera una custodio de las celdas del nivel 5 en Impel Down. La había subestimado por completo.

—¡Hidaruma! —las pequeñas luminarias explotaron en llamas, calcinando los cuerpos de sus oponentes— ¡Higan!

Las balas en ráfaga eliminaron una buena cantidad de marines que se disponían a lanzarse sobre él. Concentrado en la pelea, apenas vio la figura de ella acercándose a traición. Giró para hacerle frente, sin poder evitar que la mano de Domino corriera a lo ancho de su espalda y lo estremeciera.

—Pues parece que no has olvidado del todo cómo se siente.

—¿Cómo se siente? —Esta vez fue él quien sonrió irónico y preparó el próximo ataque. No necesitaba de un poder para eliminarla— El recuerdo lleva a la comparación y marca la diferencia. Muuucha diferencia.

—¿Vas a decirme que esa aldeana cubierta de abono puede hacer lo que yo no? —Domino pareció salir de sus casillas al oír que demeritaba sus dones— Te escuché gemir contra y a voluntad, tu cuerpo cayó extenuado a mis pies después de un derroche de goce…

—A favor de un nombre que no era el tuyo —sintió seguridad al verla perder la ofensiva y continuó—. ¿Quién crees que usó a quién? Pero después que tuve a No, ¡cuán por debajo quedaron mi fantasía y tus habilidades! ¡Juujika!

La llama concentrada en forma de cruz dio de lleno en la espalda de un marine que se encontraba tras Domino. Ella había esquivado otra vez el poder, esfumándose entre las tropas. Ace volvió por un instante su atención al lugar donde Nojiko estuviera y no la vio, tampoco habían rastros de Luffy o Nami entre la ola de uniformes blanquiazules. Sin embargo, consideró que estaban cerca, pues escuchaba los gritos de Luffy y tenía la certeza de que su hermano jamás las dejaría solas. Intentó abrirse paso en vano, los soldados se interpusieron nuevamente.

/

Nojiko terminó por aplastar a un marine bajo el arma contundente que se había proveído. Después de ver tantas desgracias, poco podía estremecerla que aquella barra de acero estuviera marcada de rojo, sin embargo, no por eso su nuevo estado parecía adaptarse a las circunstancias, haciéndola arrojar un par de veces.

Nami la observó de soslayo, apenas el enemigo se lo permitió.

—Sal de aquí de una vez, Nojiko. —le gritó en vano— Puedes irte con los demás.—señaló con el perfect clima tact el abdomen de su hermana—. Hazlo por él. Nosotros nos encargamos.

—¡Ahhh, hermana de Nami, voy a tirarme a dormir en medio de esta pelea si no te vas! —la amenazó Luffy, sentándose por un instante aunque sin dejar de usar el gatorin gun.

Nojiko titubeó, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Su hijo y Luffy, eran dos buenas razones para no seguir encaprichándose.

—Ya veo. —retrocedió un poco, esquivando el ataque de dos marines.

Una mujer rubia los apartó a manotazos, parándose frente a ella con los brazos en jarras.

—De modo que eres la poca cosa en la que Ace se refugió —dijo para después escupir a sus pies—. Una chiquilla endeble que juega a estar a su altura luchando en una guerra de la que no saldrá viva. Todo un drama.

—Menos palabras, más iniciativa —Nojiko tomó con ambas manos la vara, dirigiéndola hacia el costado de Domino en un golpe seguro. Al verla esquivar a una velocidad sorprendente, intentó otra variante a la cabeza. Pero Domino la alcanzó primero con el canto de la mano directo a un punto en concreto del cuello.

—Es evidente que una aldeana dedicada a su casa no puede rivalizar con quien lleva buen tiempo de aventuras. —la antigua carcelera rió mientras hacía un gesto burlón, contemplándose las uñas, mientras Nojiko cerraba los ojos adolorida y pasaba su mano por el cuello— Y es precisamente eso lo que él siempre ha buscado ¿Sabes? De todo tipo, sin excepción. Aún cuando pretenda simular que le agrada la vida burda que le has propuesto, es inevitable que vaya por más.

—Si piensas que lucho por mantener a un hombre a mi lado, te equivocas de parte a parte. —el ímpetu y la precisión con que Nojiko bajó el golpe, aturdió e hizo caer a Domino— Hasta que pueda ver mi isla libre de presencia marine no voy a abandonar esta pelea.

/

Luffy y Nami no pudieron hacer nada por sacarla del campo de batalla, inmersos en limpiar buena parte de lo que quedaba de las tropas de Tsuru. Respiraron aliviados al ver que el número de marines iba en mengua.

—¿Por qué Nojiko se detuvo? —masculló Nami, mirándola de reojo— Si pensaba irse de una vez, debió hacerlo antes de que esa mujer la enfrentara.

—¡GOMU GOMU NO YARI! —barrió el resto de los soldados de la Vicealmirante—¡Nami! —la llamó el capitán— Esa pelea es de Nojiko, no interfieras.

—¡No puedo dejarla sola, tú lo sabes bien!

—Me mantendré cerca, pero no voy a meter las manos a no ser que ella lo pida —hizo crujir los dedos— ¡Ooosu, vamos allá!

Nami intentó seguirle, pero dos marines de Garp se interpusieron.

—Ufff, pelear tanto me ha dado calor —dijo apartándose el escote. Los soldados alargaron demasiado el cuello, para su pesar. Nami los devolvió al barco de un golpe en las quijadas—. Uhm, y eso que no alcanzo a Nojiko —sonrió bandida— ¡Nojiko! —y corrió donde Luffy.


	25. Y un rojo escalofrío marque

_**Oh, Rebeca, lo siento! Aunque sea la mejor de las señales para mí –qué egoismo de escritora- pero que te quedes con una uña menos es molesto para cualquier mujer. Sobre todo, cuando miro las mías ;D que están hechas un desastre porque no he tenido ni tiempo de arreglarlas y menos tendré ahora con mis hijas de vacaciones escolares. **_

_**Pero bueno, digamos que puedo tomarlo como un sacrificio a mi obra y eso me hace sentir más que complacida XD! Agradezco muchísimo tener una fan como tú.**_

**XXV**

"**Y un rojo escalofrío marque..."**

**J.S**

Estaba a punto de rematar su acción, cuando se dio cuenta de que Domino ya no se encontraba en el suelo. Nojiko giró sutilmente en su busca, cuando la tuvo de repente casi topándole el rostro con su expresión sarcástica.

—Niña tonta ¿qué te crees? El Soru está por encima de tus pocas habilidades y me temo que los marines no dejarán a tu salvador acercarse por un buen tiempo. —la carcelera se cruzó de brazos, esquivando uno que otro golpe calculado por Nojiko— El propio Garp está al frente de esta operación y no dudará en llevarse arrastrando a tu héroe, de ser preciso.

—La cosa será más fácil, si todos los miembros de la marine hablan tanto. —la peliceleste sonrió mordaz, volviendo a empuñar su barra.

—Tener la lengua picante ayuda más de lo que imaginas ¿Sabes? —Domino hizo traquear sus dedos de una manera bastante masculina— Lo tuve para mí todo lo que quise, antes de que pudieras hacerlo tú. ¿Creíste que se guardaría para ti? ¡Qué ingenua!

—Suenas muy infantil para tener esos grados y tantos años como guardia. —Nojiko decidió atacarla golpeándole con la vara en la zona del estómago, pero no contó con la mala jugada de la naturaleza, que la hizo doblarse otra vez y devolver lo poco que conservaba de la digestión.

—Vaya qué interesante, —la hilaridad de la carcelera al verla limpiarse con el dorso de la mano invadió sus oídos— esto sí que me sorprende.

—¿Por qué? Soy una mujer con la cama ocupada, —le tocó a ella el turno de agredir— y si no sabes lo que es un descuido por exceso, no te voy a dar los detalles.

Fue demasiado para la carcelera, detuvo de una la barra con que la peliceleste la atacaba y devolvió el golpe físico. La patada lateral alcanzó a Nojiko en el abdomen, plegándola como frágil celofán. Desplomarse ante la risa histérica de Domino, se hacía demasiado para su orgullo. Si algo había aprendido con Ace era a no perder contra quien intentara doblegárselo. Hizo un esfuerzo, aunque la cegaba el dolor y arremetió contra la mujer, golpeándola directo al estómago. Verla derrumbarse para luego besar el polvo fue suficiente antes de ceder paso al vértigo.

—¡Ace! —el grito de Luffy se elevó sobre el estruendo de la batalla— ¡Tengo a Nojiko! ¡GOMU GOMU NO PISOTORU!

Nami observó los puntos de color encarnado en la hierba alrededor de Nojiko y cerró los ojos por un instante.

—¡THUNDER BALL TEMPO! —esgrimió con fuerza el arma, a la par que se lanzaba contra un grupo de marines— ¡Luffy! —llamó sin volverse— ¡Nojiko está sangrando!

—¡HIIIIIKEEENN!

El golpe barrió con media tropa de Garp, abriéndole camino a Ace hacia el lugar donde Luffy sostenía a Nojiko con un brazo, mientras la protegía con el otro de cualquier embestida. De espaldas a él, Nami se las arreglaba para mantener controlados a los marines de Tsuru, esta vez aplicando nudos de viento.

—¡Luffy! —la pelirroja se volvió con rapidez, sin descuidar los movimientos del enemigo y elevó aún más la voz— ¡Ten cuidado con Nojiko, está sangrando!

—¿UH... Uh? —el moreno apartó de un manotazo a dos marines que se le venían encima y se percató de lo que la pelirroja acababa de gritarle. Su ira fue in crescendo, apartó la mirada del espectáculo que ofrecía la hermana de Nami desvanecida y vio llegar a Ace.

—¡No! ¡No! —la llamó a gritos, según avanzaba— ¡Mierda, voy a matarlos a todos!

Garp se interpuso entre ambos, desafiando al mayor.

—Ya basta de jugar, Ace. —se cruzó de brazos— Luffy y tú van a tener que enfrentarme en serio esta vez. ¡No van a quedarse a vivir para siempre como unos idiotas en esta isla tan aburrida!

—¡Quítate del medio, viejo, no quiero hacerte daño! —el grito de Ace fue potente— ¡Pero si no lo haces, no me importará matarte con tal de llegar a Nojiko!

—¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! —Garp rodeó con el aliento su puño— Hay que ver lo bien domado que te tiene esa bruja.

—¡Abuelo, maldita sea! —Luffy, a sus espadas, le pateó furioso el trasero— ¿Qué no lo ves, ni te das cuenta?

—¿Desde cuándo te permites esa falta de respeto a tus mayores? —el ex Vicealmirante se volvió con el puño en alto, dispuesto a descargarlo contra él. Ace aprovechó el descuido para llegar junto a su hermano y arrebatarle a Nojiko de los brazos.

—¡No! ¿Qué te ha hecho esa miserable, No? —abrió los ojos ante el horror que presenciaba, la humedad en el pantalón de Nojiko le reveló su misterio— ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE, MALDICIÓN? —Enfrentó a Garp, sin que el odio pudiese reprimir las lágrimas— ¡Por el hijo que iba a tener, viejo...! ¡Voy a matarlos, voy a matar a esa mujer!

—¡Tsuru, ordena el repliegue de los tuyos! —tronó el ex Vicealmirante— ¡DOY LA ORDEN DE ABANDONAR COCOYASHI!

Al notar el titubeo en la anciana, la conminó por segunda vez a detener el ataque. Esta obedeció, conocía lo suficiente a Garp como para saber que una poderosa razón lo obligaba a detenerlos.

—¡Ustedes, alto! —gritó a sus propios subordinados— ¡Abandonen esta isla, es una orden!

Los marines fueron retrocediendo de mala gana. Domino se volvió para observar a Ace, que no por continuar abrazado a la desfallecida Nojiko ofrecía una apariencia débil. Luffy y Nami estaban junto a él, dispuestos a presentar batalla si ésta se acercaba.

—¡No! ¡Quiero tu sueño, No, LO QUIERO! ¡Y vas a vivirlo conmigo, pésele a quien le pese! —Ace estalló colérico al ver que Domino avanzaba y algunos marines le seguían— Llévala con el doctor, Nami —la confió a ella—. Retírate mientras pongo fin a esto.

—¡GOMU GOMU NO GATORIN GUN! —Luffy se adelantaba otra vez, encargándose de los soldados.

Apenas logró acomodar entre los brazos a su hermana, iba Nami camino hacia el interior de la isla, seguida tan solo por la mirada del ex Vicealmirante Garp. Escuchó como sentencia, la invocación al poder que Ace lanzaba sobre Domino y de soslayo, vio el Shinka Shiranui en forma de dos lanzas que atravesaron el cuerpo de la antigua veladora de Impel Down.

—¡Desaparece, maldita! —el pirata escupió sobre el cadáver, limpiándose con ira— ¡Estaré a su lado hasta que sea ceniza!

—¡Dije que basta, Ace! —Garp lo derribó de un puñetazo— ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ordené retirada! —gritó a los marines, que habían quedado extáticos— Llévense a los heridos.

Luffy se había afianzado al suelo, atando con sus brazos de goma a Ace, que hacía intentos por liberarse e ir contra las tropas en repliegue.

—Por esta vez, vamos a dejarlos. Sé que quieres acabar con todos, yo también, pero eso no lo resolverá...

—¡Diablos! —Ace se derrumbó, puños contra la tierra— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué? ¿Demonios, es que soy tan idiota que no podía darme cuenta?

—Ace, déjalo ya —Luffy contempló a los marines volviendo a sus barcos—. No puedes hacer nada mejor que esperar.

—¿Esperar... esperar qué? ¿A que maten todo lo que consigo amar y quedarme de brazos cruzados? —la rabia hizo que intentara ir contra Garp, que continuaba dando órdenes a los suyos. El menor se le tiró encima, deteniéndolo a duras penas— ¡Quítate de una vez, Luffy o vas a tener lo tuyo!

—No importa si al final me matas —éste lo asió con más fuerza—, solo que arregla tus cuentas con el abuelo después. Es la hermana de Nami quien más te necesita ahora, y sin manchas de sangre en tus manos.


	26. Huelga de besos y letargo

**Bella, espero que este capi te haga sentir mejor!**

**Debo añadir: ****A las chicas, por favor, no usen limas de uñas mientras leen el fanfic, por su propio bien. Gracias.**

**XXVI**

"**Esta huelga de besos, este letargo…" J.S**

Nojiko dormía tranquila, custodiada por aquella familia que había creado sus lazos de un modo bastante inusual, pero no por eso menos intenso. El doctor les hizo seña de abandonar la habitación para que la chica descansara y pudiera recuperarse.

—Estará bien mañana si come carne ¿Verdad?

—Que no es como tú —Nami lo dio por incorregible—. Podemos dársela, pero no creas que se repondrá de sopetón. Necesitará tiempo...

—Esperemos que su organismo, tan joven, pueda restablecerse pronto —el médico dio ligeros palmetazos en la espalda a Ace—. Otra mujer hubiera perdido la criatura, pero la suerte o su voluntad, hizo que ésta no fuera total. El embrión parece bien asido a la matriz.

—Embrión misterioso es fuerte —sonrió Luffy asintiendo—. No podía ser de otro modo.

—¿Vivirán entonces? —el mayor tragó en seco antes de continuar— ¿Ella y el niño?

—Sin duda, es una chica saludable. —hizo un aparte con Ace—. Pero en estos casos, hay que estar atentos a cualquier reacción. Estaré observándola de cerca para que todo marche bien. No voy a explicarles cuánto riesgo trae una pérdida fetal para la madre, pero les recomiendo: Nada de reproches o discusiones y mucho esmero. Dense tiempo para recuperarse tanto emocional, como en el caso de ella, físicamente. Aunque no haya ocurrido una desgracia, estuvo a punto de suceder y hubieran perdido a ambos de una vez.

—Fue mi culpa, debí insistir en que se quedara fuera de esto —suspiró él—. Pero No quería luchar y yo ni tenía idea...

—No lo hubieras logrado, de todos modos —sonrió el doctor—. Que te lo diga Genzo, es más cabecidura incluso que su hermana. Sea como sea, es inútil que busquen causas de culpa y si quieren una, acháquenlo a la edad o la inexperiencia. Según vaya normalizándose el estado de Nojiko, podrán preparar juntos el camino para recibir al niño.

—Oi, la verdad es que no sé ni por dónde empezar… —Ace se rascó la nuca, medio confundido— Hasta ahora no lo había pensado en serio.

—Pues vas a tener que hacerlo —gruñó Nami, enojada—. Es responsabilidad de los dos.

—Nadie ha dicho que vaya a dejarla atrás —ripostó él con disgusto—. Me importa tu hermana, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso? Y me importa mi hijo, rayos.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió ella mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo que trato de decir es que no tengo idea de cómo tratar el asunto con No, si ella me excluyó a sabiendas —abrió los brazos, mostrándose necesitado de ayuda—. Reconozco que me negaba a tener un hijo, pero casi podía vérselo en los ojos y no pude contenerme ante la idea… No pude, porque en el fondo… yo también…

—Supongo que desde el punto de vista profesional sería muy poco romántico explicarte —rió el galeno— que toda mujer necesita ser madre. Y tú sentiste que podías retribuir su deseo, porque entre muchos te eligió como padre de su futuro hijo. Sabías que buscaba quedarse algo tuyo para siempre, una imagen en la que mirarte, porque a través de ese hijo, siempre estarás tú. ¿No sientes curiosidad por ver a quién se parecerá esa forma constituida del amor que se han entregado?

—¡Oi, claro que me encantará verlo! Pero es que yo... ¡no he sido nada de bueno desde que nací...! —Ace pasó los dedos entre los mechones erizados— ¡Imagina tan solo que se parezca a mí cuando era niño, Lu!

—Cuando tú lo dices…

—Bueno, me parece que no te valoras como debes —el doctor caminó hacia la puerta—. Si así fuera, Nojiko jamás te hubiese mirado, pero hizo más que eso… ¿Para qué darle más vueltas? ¡Genzo podría meterte un puñetazo si llega a interpretar mal tus dudas!

—Bueno, —se estiró, cambiando de actitud y lució su porte orgulloso— si No pensó que esto me haría un cobarde, voy a demostrarle una vez más que tiene un hombre a su lado.

—Eso me recuerda más a mi hermano —Luffy ocultó el rostro sonriente bajo el sombrero.

Poco después de haber salido el doctor, Garp entraba solo en la casa. Afuera no había rastro de presencia marine.

—Antes de que digas nada —el ex Vicealmirante se cruzó de brazos frente a él—, fuiste un idiota por no alertarme a tiempo. ¡Y ahora me doy cuenta de que eres tan mocoso que ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuándo preñas a una mujer! ¡Bwa ha ha!

—El respeto me impide arrojarte de un puñetazo fuera de esta casa —lo observó con ira— ¿Qué, no está servida la justicia de los marines? ¿O es que te han vuelto a ordenar que te cobres la vida de mi mujer y mi hijo?

—Puse fin a esto, nadie va a tocar a mi bisnieto, Ace. Porque lo es, tanto como te he considerado a ti mi nieto.

Desde el umbral de la habitación de Nojiko, la pelirroja contemplaba el duelo entre el instructor de marines y el hombre que amaba a su hermana. Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Luffy la detuvo a tiempo.

—Ve con Nojiko. Yo los sacaré del salón para que no la molesten.

—Primero te saca él a golpes —masculló Nami—, como si no conociera a tu abuelo.

—Esto es diferente —Luffy hizo crujir los dedos, al verla sin moverse le sonrió—. ¿No confías en mí?

—Como rompan algo dentro de la casa, voy a pasarle factura al Cuartel General y tú sabes bien lo que te espera.

—Aprestaré mi trasero, si sale mal —el tono malicioso que había usado provocó un salto en ella—. Ve con tu hermana de una vez.

Nami entró en la habitación, dispuesta a velar el sueño de Nojiko hasta que despertara. Sin dudas, la necesitaría allí y si antes no pudo hacerlo por encontrarse de aventuras, en ese momento tan crucial debía ser el primer rostro con el que se topara al abrir los ojos.

Transcurrieron un par de horas sin novedad, con la única interrupción de Luffy, que le hizo entender con señas desde la puerta que todo estaba bien, salvo un surco entero de mandarinas derribadas y el tendero de ropa consumido por el fuego. Poco después hizo su entrada Ace, justo cuando Nojiko se volvió de un lado y de otro haciendo gestos de dolor.

—¿Estará bien si le trajera algo de jugo, o una mandarina? —preguntó inseguro a Nami— Lleva tiempo sin probar bocado.

—Creo que le sentaría de maravillas —aprobó ella—. ¿Puedo pedirte que demores un poco? Quisiera hablarle primero.

El mayor asintió con un gesto de cabeza y abandonó el lugar. Apenas salió de la habitación, Nojiko despertó.

—Na... Nami —habló con voz ida—. ¿Se ha marchado el doctor?

—Sí. El médico determinó que te pondrás bien...

—Me duele mucho —oírla decir aquello hizo que Nami la viera tan adolescente como ella. Nojiko pasó las manos por su abdomen y luego suspiró tranquila—... Pensé que ya no estaba.

—¿Cómo crees? —se escandalizó Nami— Siendo hijo tuyo y de Ace, no podía esperarse otra cosa que un niño fuerte y obstinado.

La mayor hizo un gesto para que la pelirroja acercara su cabeza y la atrajo contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello.

—Eres buena hermana, aunque te la pases diciendo que no.

—¿Vas a hacer lo posible por recuperarte pronto, verdad? —El abrazo no se hizo esperar— Eres tan enérgica y… nos tienes. Ahora mismo Luffy debe estar buscando carne para que comas, está muy preocupado.

—Cuida a tu Luffy —su voz fue suave, en otras circunstancias hubiera acompañado a una sonrisa—, porque tiene la cualidad de mirar dentro de ti. Porque te quiere tal cual te muestras: irónica, golpeadora e insultante. Y sobre todas las cosas, es tan dadivoso, que no mira cuánto lo pueden dañar por serlo.

—Ha sufrido mucho con esto —Nami dudó al hablar—, casi tanto como Ace.

Nojiko cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

—La culpa me está desgarrando las entrañas, Nami —el dolor la hizo apretar aún más los párpados—. Siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo, estuvo a mi lado toda la noche… Y yo solo podía pensar en cuánto lo subestimé al no confiarle esto. No hubo para mí nada peor, quería derribarme sobre él, quería que me arropara, que me llamara tonta o idiota y sentir la tranquilidad de ese espacio que tengo en su pecho... Y me contuve al punto de clavar las uñas bajo las sábanas hasta sentir el plumón —lanzó un sollozo ahogado— ¿Es normal que este orgullo me impida decirle que lo amo tanto?

—Ace y tú hacen una pareja muy extraña —la pelinaranja se encogió de hombros y miró al techo—, son muy complicados para mi gusto. Se la pasan muriéndose una por el otro, pero ninguno suelta prenda excepto en casos extremos y entonces ambos estallan —sonrió, guiñándole un ojo— No quiero imaginarme cómo será el asunto cuando se encuentran en otro terreno.

—Envidiosa —Nojiko hizo el intento de sonreír, pero una punzada le impidió manifestarse—. Tienes mucho que aprender todavía y Ace puede enseñarle muchos trucos a su hermano.

—Discutió con el viejo Garp, por cierto —Nami aprovechó la oportunidad para informarla de los pormenores—. Ace lo culpó de todo, ya sabemos que si no hubiese sido por su mala costumbre de soltar la lengua… A punto estaba de renegar de él como abuelo… Cierto que nunca vi al antiguo vicealmirante tan dispuesto a abandonar su obligación como después de saber lo que te ocurrió. Créeme que solo por él se detuvo esta desgracia.

—Era de esperarse —la del cabello celeste suspiró, acomodándose entre las mantas— ¿Dónde está Ace ahora?

—En busca de tu mandarina favorita —Nami le sonrió animosa—. Dijo que te haría un jugo… sinceramente, Nojiko, estoy a punto de cambiártelo por su hermano.

—Está bien, Luffy es adorable —la mayor le siguió el juego—. Solo que deberé comprar alimento para la primera etapa de vida, en lugar de la segunda…

—Ni que fuera a cedértelo así de fácil —se apresuró a decir la pelinaranja, acompañada de una carcajada, pero añadió seria—. Voy a pedirte algo, por Bellemere, Nojiko… Habla con Ace, y si tienen que perdonarse los errores para después llorar juntos, inunden esta casa pero no se muerdan por más tiempo la lengua —y añadió maliciosa— a no ser en un buen beso.

—Si serás atrevida —Nojiko le golpeó la cabeza con la almohada, pero en sus labios hubo una fugaz sonrisa—. Respeta a tu hermana.

Para Nami, el gesto en sus labios fue más que suficiente para hacerla feliz. Nojiko se recuperaría, de eso estaba segura.

**Bella, ****Gabe y a Alex, espero que respiren tranquilos con la recuperación de No **

**XD**


	27. Ganando con un naipe marcado

**XXVII**

"**A ti que me has ganado**

**con un naipe marcado la partida" J.S**

Nami observó a Luffy, que se había tirado sobre las mantas sin molestarse siquiera en apartarlas. En cierta forma le irritaba aquella aparente indiferencia, cuando se trataba de algún asunto en el que estuviera envuelto su hermano. Le había preguntado hasta el cansancio si Ace no le guardaría rencor a Nojiko, y Luffy estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación e irse a buscar comida, cansado también de responderle negativamente.

—Nami, ¿por qué los estás juzgando como si fueras tú? Déjalos entenderse. —Respondió un rostro adusto bajo el sombrero— Para mí no hay nada peor que me mientan a conciencia, pero aún así, reconozco que era difícil para tu hermana decir la verdad con Ace recordándole todo el tiempo que no quería descendientes. Yo sería capaz de perdonarla... Si él no lo hiciera, aún teniendo tantos motivos, sabrá en su momento lo que pienso.

—¿Le patearás el trasero? —Nami sonrió incrédula, y se permitió abrazarle por la espalda. Volvió a desear que Luffy tuviera más a menudo esos momentos de lucidez, que la hacían ver algo más que al capitán idiota.

—Shishishi, no... —volvió el rostro sonriente, observándola por encima del hombro— Dejaré caer unas orugas del mandarino dentro de su pantalón. ¿Sabes que esas muerden?

—Sí, lo sé. No tienes remedio. —la pelirroja hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, pero tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar, también le gustaba y la hacía feliz aquella faceta del capitán— Luffy ¿quisieras traerme esa alcancía? —Señaló una réplica de barco encima del armario y fue a sentarse en el lecho— Como pronto habrá un niño, creo que es hora de vaciarla.

—¿Vas a abrir tu alcancía, por el niño? —él la miró con la sorpresa de quien hubiera visto a Kokoro treinta años más joven— Bueno, Gomu Gomu no...

La navegante tomó la réplica en sus manos, dispuesta a destruirla.

—Qué raro, no pesa nada... tenía monedas de oro dentro —al voltearla se percató del pequeño tapón de macilla— Me... me han robado... ¡Luffy! ¡Me han robado!

—Etto... es casi imposible que alguien le robe a una ladrona como tú, Nami. —el capitán se encogió de hombros—. Tendría que ser muy inteligente...

—Y lo suficientemente alto como para llegar hasta ella, —la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina— o tener habilidades que le permitan estirarse. ¿Por eso está repleta de carne la despensa?

—Fue Ace quien buscó esa carne, Nami. —Luffy se tornó serio— Y si, robé como pirata a cierta navegante ladrona, por un buen motivo. Primero muerto a sentir la vergüenza de pedirte unas monedas para comprar algo como esto —abrió de par en par las puertas del mueble, donde en un espacio amplio entre las ropas, se veían tres bajeles de juguete—. De todas formas, también pensaste en el niño.

—¿Tres? —Nami se acercó a observarlos, ya más calmada— ¿Por qué tantos, Luffy? Bastaba con uno.

—Shishishi... es que no sabía por cuál color decidirme. —Sonrió ampliamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca para rascarse— Lo siento, Nami.

—Está bien. —ella le devolvió la sonrisa y un rápido beso por añadidura, para después abandonar la habitación— Pero no te acostumbres...

—¡Eh, Nami! ¡Creo que llenaré a mi nakama de juguetes! —le gritó Luffy, contento y se apresuró a cerrar las puertas del armario.

/

Recostada sobre los almohadones, Nojiko vio a Ace cerrar la puerta tras de si, empujándola con el costado del cuerpo. Sus manos venían ocupadas con la jarra llena de zumo de mandarina y un vaso de cristal. Se advertía nervioso, a pesar de su sonrisa y lo tranquilo del rostro, pero para ella, que lo conocía más que bien, no pasó desapercibido su estado de ansiedad. Bien porque estaba inquieto por las consecuencias del golpe de Domino, bien por la conversación que tenían pendiente a raíz del nuevo "descubrimiento", o por ambas. No había andado ni tres pasos, cuando el estrépito del cristal contra las losas hizo saltar los pedazos de vidrio y extenderse la mancha naranja.

—Cielos, estoy hecho un torpe. —se apresuró a recoger los cristales, pero la mano de Nojiko sobre su muñeca lo detuvo— ¡No, qué haces fuera de la cama!

—Déjalo, no importa —ella lo miró como siempre que necesitaba hablarle con urgencia y no sabía el modo de empezar—. Es tu intensión la que vale.

—¿No dijo el médico que debías guardar reposo? —Amontonó los vidrios en un sitio y se sacudió las manos— Voy a devolverte a la cama, y no se te ocurra escapar otra vez o me pondré serio contigo, —reafirmó sus palabras con una expresión dominante— por el bien de ese niño.

—Ace… —había intentado iniciar el diálogo, aunque aún no tuviera idea de cómo seguir adelante.

—Ace, nada. —Sonrió, interrumpiéndola y la alzó para llevarla en brazos de vuelta al lecho— Prohibido decir una palabra mientras no estés acostada y tranquila.

Nojiko se mordió los labios en un cómico intento de silenciar sus ansias de comunicarse. Deseaba seguirle el juego, pero no pudo con las lágrimas. Y apenas sintió que la depositaba en su cama, dio rienda suelta al llanto.

—Oi, ¿qué pasa? —no dudó en sentarse junto a ella de inmediato, intranquilo porque el malestar hubiese vuelto y deslizó la mano suavemente por el abdomen de la chica— ¿Te duele mucho, No?

Lo negó con un gesto de cabeza, sin dejar de llorar.

—Hey, vamos. —buscó el modo de calmarla, atrayéndole la cabeza hacia su pecho, mientras susurraba un "chhhh"— No hay motivos para eso.

—Lo siento… —fue lo único que pudo balbucear— Me moría de miedo…

—Y yo de preocupación, por no tener idea de qué te sucedía. —Ace suspiró, como si lo cansara dar más vueltas a un asunto que podía volverse desagradable— Fue mi culpa, después de todo... Por repetirte una y otra vez que no estaba dispuesto a tener descendientes. Mierda, juro que no volveré a escupir hacia arriba.

—Está de más que te culpes. —Nojiko se abrazó a él, como lo habían hecho siete años atrás, compartiendo la necesidad de apoyo. Sintió una paz repentina cuando le acarició el cabello y rodeó su talle, en correspondencia— Debí confiarte la verdad, pero todo cayó de golpe y no sabía qué hacer. Jamás me he sentido tan insegura, tan irresponsable por descuidarme...

—Que no me viera como padre, tampoco significaba que me faltaran los deseos, No.

—¿Y si hubieras mantenido tu posición? Visto desde un punto, estaba decidida a tenerlo pasara lo que pasara —meditó—… Pero la experiencia real es muy distinta. Aunque me sé capaz de enfrentarlo, la conciencia por haberme dejado arrastrar sin que pensara en las resultas, hace que abra los ojos.

—Oi, no digas tonterías. Fui yo quien lo pidió —susurró apenado y la estrechó un poco más—. Si los dos mandamos al diablo la cordura y piensas que las cosas se nos fueron de las manos, nada de arrepentirse. Tú asumiste una responsabilidad que es nuestra, No, ahora te reclamo mi parte —dejó caer con malicia unas palabras a su oído— ¿Recuerdas? Insistí en que termináramos así, realmente lo quería, no es justo que me dejes fuera ¿Es tan difícil que me des una oportunidad y confíes en mí?

—Primero debes dártela tú, o de nada servirá cuanto haga yo. Que la vida te quitara los momentos más felices, no significa que tengas menos derecho que otros a sentirlos. Ace, —por primera vez Nojiko apartaba su orgullo, a cambio de reconocer lo que sentía— mi corazón no se equivocó al escogerte, lo sé —y sonrió abandonándose al abrazo.

—El mío tampoco, al dejarte entrar. Tú o ninguna, de eso estaba seguro.


	28. Dos y uno suman tres

**XXVIII**

"**Comprendimos a la vez que dos y uno suman tres**

**cubiertos para el desayuno." J.S**

Desde que el doctor del pueblo insistiera en que Nojiko debía seguir guardando reposo en cama por un tiempo más, los tres miembros restantes de la familia "D." se las arreglaron para mantenerla ocupada y no se aburriera. La noticia de su situación llegó discretamente a los nakamas allende los mares, Kaya y Chopper enviaron de inmediato su respuesta de atenderla si requería ayuda. Aunque la primera les hizo conocer de su recién descubierta gravidez y por tanto, quizás se hallara dentro de poco tiempo igual que la peliceleste.

—He visto unas pocas veces a esa muchacha, pero me resulta muy agradable —comentó Nojiko, risueña a la par que cerraba el sobre de la carta que le mandara—. No imagino cómo será un hijo de Usopp con alguien así. Ella tan delicada y el otro tan aspavientoso, me pregunto a cuál de los dos saldrá.

—Oh, son geniales. La mitad de los cuentos que te hago, se los hacía él a Kaya —como otras tantas veces, Luffy saltó del suelo para sentarse a los pies del lecho— ¡Hey, hermana de Nami! ¡Cuando estabas durmiendo pillé a un rey marino de veinte patas cerca de la costa!

—Fascinante —Nojiko no parecía tener interés en las aberraciones de la fauna marina, pero súbitamente su estómago le envió una señal al sentir un exquisito olor a pescado frito—. Tengo ganas de comer filete.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.

—Oh, ya habías tenido ese "antrajo" antes, por eso Ace y yo apostamos a ver cuál de los dos lograba quitarle un pescado de la boca al rey marino. Shishishishi, esta vez me le adelanté. Nami está cocinándolo, por eso el olor.

—¿Y sabe mi hermana cómo fue que lo obtuviste?

—Claro que no —Luffy se encogió de hombros—. Hace dos días que me porto bien y me he librado de sus golpes. No voy a decirle ahora para que se entusiasme otra vez.

—Ya veo —sonrió Nojiko, pensando que el moreno nunca cambiaría su forma de ser, por mucho que pasaran los años y repentinamente cayó en la cuenta—. ¡¿Nami cocinando?!

—Sí, y no lo hace mal ahora… bueno, como estabas dormida no te llegó el olor a quemado de sus platos anteriores —Luffy se rascó tras la cabeza—. Te compramos dos cazuelas nuevas y una sartén, para que no extrañes las que tenías…

En su estado era mejor hacer caso omiso de aquel desastre y no alterarse.

—¿Podrías alcanzarme esa cesta?

Luffy asintió, estirando el brazo hasta la pequeña mesa donde descansaba el neceser de costura.

—¿Unos delfines azules? ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso al ver una pequeña sábana que la peliceleste había empezado a bordar.

—Porque son mis animales favoritos, les agrada vivir en familia. Y azules, porque estoy segura de que tendré un varón —dijo ella, ensartando la aguja—. Aunque no me molestaría si viniese una niña…

—Oh, a Ace le encantará —la sonrisa de Luffy se amplió de oreja a oreja— que estés de acuerdo en que será varón. —hurtó tres bolas de hilo de la cesta, con las que jugueteó.

—Luffy, no vayas a enredarme las hebras. —Nojiko se concentró en el bordado— De todas formas, tendrá que contentarse con lo que venga.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Ace seguido por Nami. En las manos de la última, una bandeja en la que se veía una porción de pescado.

—¿Qué hace esta araña en la cama, No? —Ace señaló el embrollo de colores en que se había convertido su hermano.

—¡Esos hilos cuestan un beri! —gruñó Nami, depositando la bandeja con el asado sobre los muslos de Nojiko, quien se apresuró a dejar de lado su quehacer para alimentarse.

Luffy aún pataleaba, enredándose más en el hilo. Su pose en desequilibrio le hizo caer al suelo y rodar por media habitación, lo que aprovechó Ace para ocupar su sitio en la cama.

—¿Ya has terminado? —Nami abrió los ojos muy sorprendida— Estás comiendo casi a la misma velocidad que Luffy.

—No tienes idea del hambre que se te despierta —Nojiko sonrió complacida y luego de limpiar sus manos en la servilleta, devolvió la bandeja a Nami para retomar su labor de costura—. Lo siento por la competencia, chicos.

—Si come así de bien, es que va a ser fuerte. Eso es lo que importa. —Ace se acercó a ella, y puso el rostro contra la barriga, que había comenzado a notarse— Gruuuo, grooa... —sonrió al escuchar los sonidos— Parece que ya está satisfecho.

—Shishishi, tendremos un pequeño goloso —el capitán había conseguido liberar cabeza y extremidades de la maraña, tropezando en su caminar hasta el lecho—. Oi, me preocupa que cuando la cigüeña lo traiga, no alcance la carne.

—¿La cigüeña, Lu? —Ace lo miró incrédulo— ¿A estas alturas vas a decirme que crees en ese cuento?

—¿Por qué no? Dadan decía que a ti te había dejado una cocodrilo en la puerta de su cabaña.

—Y tú lo creíste...

—¡Por supuesto! —Luffy asintió con rápidos movimientos de cabeza—. Hasta que me di cuenta de que las cocodrilos son muy inteligentes y te hubieran comido de plano. Las cigüeñas parecen más dadas a esa clase de trabajos.

—¡Que las cigüeñas no traen a los niños, Lu!

—Ah, está bien —cedió de mala gana e indicó el vientre de la peliceleste— ¿Cómo va a llegar entonces? No vas a decirme ahora que saldrá por...

—¡Uuuch! —Nojiko se llevó el dedo a los labios y sorbió la sangre.

—¿Ves lo que haces? —Ace gritó al menor— Por tu culpa, No se clavó la aguja.

—Es la quinta vez que te pinchas desde que lo empezaste —dijo Nami, preocupada— y tú no eres mala costurera.

—A veces me cuesta fijar la vista, aún tengo mareos.

—Dicen que cada pinchazo significa un niño que estás esperando ¡Cinco de una vez!

—En realidad, la tradición marca que son los primeros pinchazos al comenzar a bordar las cosas del bebé —sonrió Nojiko—. Esos serían los tres de ayer.

—¿Podrías con tantos?

—¡Genial, Nami!¡Si Ace lo consiguió, yo también! ¡Más tripulantes para el Sunny!

—Y ya puedes ir buscando navegante —los relámpagos en la mirada de Nami hicieron desaparecer las estrellas en los ojos de Luffy—, eso no estaba en el contrato ni tampoco motiva una competencia.

—Bueno, es un mito de viejas —Ace se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. No vamos a creer en algo tan improbable.

—Dios siempre te da más de lo que pides… y como éste ni siquiera lo habías pedido…

La mirada de las hermanas y el mayor se clavaron en un sitio. Allí donde Luffy, parado junto al lecho, acababa de soltar una frase demasiado intensa, rompiendo con su habitual parloteo.

—¿Qué rayos dices, Lu? —Ace fue el primer sorprendido, y eso que lo conocía bastante bien. Recordó las palabras del viejo ciego al que debía su pulsera— _Te dará más de lo que ahora aspiras, si sabes andar por el buen camino. Riqueza, descendencia y longevidad. (*)_

—Shishishi —rió el moreno, mientras llevaba la mano a la nuca y hacía desaparecer todo resto de expresión seria—. Etto… eso decían los creyentes en la Isla del Cielo.

La atención pasó de Luffy a un súbito estruendo y escucharon la puerta de la calle abrirse como forzada por algo macizo. Ace y Luffy saltaron de inmediato, apresurándose por averiguar quién se atrevía a cometer semejante desatino. El vozarrón los detuvo antes de que abandonaran el sitio.

—¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! ¡Vengo a visitar a mi bisnieta!

Apenas sí les dio tiempo a retroceder para no ser aplastados por la hoja, ante la impetuosa entrada del Vicealmirante Garp. Arrastraba consigo el cuerpo de un rey marino, sosteniéndole la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¡Viejo, que no puedes hacer las cosas de un modo normal! —manoteó Ace— ¡Nojiko va a malparir del susto!

—¡Sugooooiii, el abuelo capturó al veinte patas! ¡Comida, comida!

—Ningún sucio pirata va a tocar esta carne. Es toda para mi bisnieta —Garp dio un manotazo a Luffy que lo envió contra la pared del fondo y dejó caer el animal muerto, que hizo un estruendo al chocar contra el suelo—. ¡Ace, no te estás preocupando por alimentar a esta bruja! ¡Mírala, está en el hueso!

—El peso es el normal para mi tiempo de gestación —Nojiko se cruzó de brazos, aunque se notaba enojada, era evidente que no iba a alterarse en demasía con los modales propios del Vicealmirante—, y si tanto le preocupa su bisnieta, lo menos que puede hacer es mantener limpia la casa.

—Oh, cierto. Mis muchachos se encargarán de ponerlo todo en orden y de paso van aprendiendo lo que les espera si se dejan engatusar por una bruja. —Garp se aproximó a ella— Tengo entendido que la mayoría de las mujeres grávidas tienen antojos de pescado frito.

—No es que no se lo agradezca, —dijo irónica la peliceleste, observando el reguero de sangre y agua de mar que había en el piso— pero la verdad es que el único antojo que tengo ahora es el de golpearlo.

—Oh, muy bien. —Garp le acercó la cabeza— Todo sea por esa niña. ¿A qué esperas, bruja? Si no lo haces, tu hija tendrá la marca de un puño en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Qué idea más retrógrada. —el golpe vino de Nami, en lugar de la otra— Vaya, acabo de perderle el miedo.

—¿Bisnieta, una niña? —Ace pareció caer en cuenta— ¿Quién dice eso? No y yo esperamos un varón.

—Ya es bastante con ustedes como para desear otro. ¡Ni uno más! No puedo tener tan mala suerte. ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! Esta vez, el destino me va a premiar con una linda nena, bien tranquila y dedicada a sus quehaceres domésticos, nada de piratería.

—Viejo idiota —mascullaron al unísono las hermanas, cruzándose de brazos—, como si no supiera a dónde tira la sangre.

_(*) Decidí desde el primer momento que la pulsera de Ace pertenecería a un dios yoruba, concretamente al del fuego y la masculinidad, llamado Shangó. Los colores de este orisha son el blanco y rojo alternos, que sus seguidores llevan en un pulso atado a la muñeca. La promesa de beneficio que se otorga a los que siguen el camino recto del orisha, es precisamente la de riqueza, hijos y larga vida. Los niños son vistos como una gran bendición de Dios para los yoruba y por eso no se concibe que alguien no desee como un bien tener descendencia._


	29. Se instaló para siempre en mi vida

**XXIX**

"**Apenas llegó, se instaló para siempre en mi vida". J.S**

Nojiko bufó molesta y se llevó la mano a la frente.

—¿Cesó el dolor de cabeza? —Nami la miró preocupada— ¿Todavía con las náuseas? No has comido nada hoy.

"Dolor de cabeza es un síntoma, según aquella vieja".

—Me siento fatal. —suspiró Nojiko— Últimamente solo me da por comer pescado frito, calabaza y maíz, pero hoy siquiera me apetecen. Por suerte, ya cesaron las náuseas.

"Excelente, comida salada" —Ace quedó tranquilo y fue en busca de una pierna de jamón— "Pero ha tenido arcadas desde el principio... eso es malo".

—¿Comerás otra vez? —ella abrió los ojos sorprendida— Pensé que era yo quien debía subir de peso.

—Estoy siendo solidario contigo —masticó a gusto la carne—. "El futuro padre tiene que aumentar de peso a la par que la embarazada. Por mí no quedará..."

Se escuchó el clap-clap de las sandalias de Luffy, que estaba sentado en el piso del salón

—¡Yo también quiero ser solidario! ¡Ace, comida!

—Espera a serlo con Nami —el gesto de la pelirroja al escucharlo dejó bien claro que no tenía intensiones de convertirse en madre muy pronto—. Pues parece que no tendrás oportunidad.

—¡Vas a volverte un obeso desagradable, Ace, para ya de hacer tonterías! —Nojiko se veía en extremo enfadada— Basta de excusas para llevarte a la boca lo que encuentras en la despensa.

—Shishishi —el menor se inclinó hasta poner las manos sobre las rodillas y observó de cerca la enorme barriga de Nojiko—, ¡parece una sandía!

—¿Una sandía? ¡Pero qué rayos estás mascullando ahí, yo la veo redonda!

—Oi Ace, que no he dicho nada malo —Luffy hizo un puchero al hermano y se volvió hacia Nojiko—... ¿Verdad que es igual a un melón?

—¡Parece una pelota, no una sandía!

—¡Ya basta los dos! —la peliceleste los apartó de un tirón— ¡Una sandía! ¡Una pelota! ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?

—Solo me quedaba esto por ver —masculló Nami irritada—. ¿A quién le importa la forma? ¡Lo que debe interesarles es que la niña esté sana!

—¿Niña? —una gota apareció en la frente de Ace— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Oh, me encantaría una y la naturaleza no puede ser mala conmigo —sonrió la pelirroja cruzando las manos junto a la mejilla—. Una con cabellos negros, tan presumida como yo para hacerle peinados, y linda como mi hermana...

—¡No va a ser niña! ¡Mírala, tiene todo a favor para que nazca un varón! —el mayor señaló a Nojiko— Le duele la cabeza, todo el peso que ha engordado se le ha ido a la barriga, se le antojan comidas saladas o ácidas, le dan ganas de comer carne y queso. Además, sus pies están más fríos que antes del embarazo y su nariz parece haberse ensanchado...

—¿Pero, quién te ha dicho que tales cosas determinan? —la peliceleste abrió los ojos asombrada— ¡Esos son mitos de viejas! ¿Y quién era el que no creía en ellos?

—Las viejas son unas brujas —Luffy metió la cuchareta—, te engañaron, Ace.

—¡No puede ser! Incluso puse su almohada mirando al norte.

—¿Solo por eso me tuviste durmiendo incómoda? —Nojiko alzó una ceja— Pensé que serías un poco más inteligente como para creer en esas tonterías.

—Es la primera vez que me las veo con una mujer en tu condición ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—Oi, si van a ponerse a discutir sobre mi nakama —Luffy se interpuso, serio—, me da lo mismo lo que venga. Shishishi —cambió al volverse hacia el abdomen de Nojiko— ¿Verdad, niña?

—¡Que... no es... una niña!

Ella pasó por alto la obcecación de Ace a favor de un varón, si bien ella también esperaba un descendiente masculino, debía prepararlo en caso de que llegara lo contrario. Ya hablarían más tarde sobre el asunto, y prestó toda su atención al movimiento que estremeció su vientre. Fue hacia el diván cercano y se sentó, contemplando el abultado abdomen.

—¡Ha pateado! —en los ojos de Nojiko se reflejó la sorpresa— ¡Pateó de nuevo!

—¿Qué hizo qué? —Ace se lanzó sobre ella, queriendo descubrir en qué consistía el milagro.

—¡Genial! ¡Ya puede patear los traseros! —Luffy dio un brinco y cayó junto a la chica.

—¿Cómo se siente? —Nami la miró atónita— ¿Es molesto o no duele?

Nojiko lanzó una carcajada que no podía contener más, y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Es... extraño —por un momento se sintió como una diosa adorada por tres mortales, a los que no había llegado el don de algo tan sublime— No sé cómo explicarlo...

—¿Se puede tocar? ¡Quiero sentirlo! —Nami pidió su consentimiento y como respuesta Nojiko le colocó la mano a un costado— Uh...

—¡Yo quiero! ¡Es mi nakama, yo quiero! —los brincos de Luffy agitaron el diván— ¡Esa barriga es mía!

—Estate quieto, vas a golpearla —Ace lo sentó de un tirón y rió nervioso, aún no se atrevía a enfrentarse con aquella vida que lo llamaba a gritos—. ¿Y desde cuando te pertenece algo de ella?

—Cuando yo digo que alguien es mi nakama, lo defiendo a muerte —Luffy enredó sus brazos alrededor de Nojiko y quedó su cabeza inclinada contra el hombro de la peliceleste. La sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja— ¡Y este lo es más que ningún otro! Oh... ¡me ha pateado...! No el trasero, pero lo ha hecho y bien fuerte.

Ace miró dudoso el vientre de la mayor, pero solo llegó a arrodillarse frente a él.

—Es varón —determinó Luffy señalando con el pulgar, mientras observaba a la pelirroja—, a menos que sea una chica y golpee como tú, Nami.

—Ya me encargaré de enseñarle bien —una sonrisa irónica afloró en los labios de ella—, a hacerse de dinero y sobre todo, a jugar con los hombres para conseguir lo que quiere.

—¿Jugar con...? —Ace cayó en cuenta de otro punto desfavorable al tener una niña— ¡Las chicas decentes no hacen esas cosas! ¡Hombres, pero qué rayos...!

—Ah, claro. ¿Y qué esperabas? Si es una niña, tarde o temprano se volverá mujer —la mirada pérfida de Nami lo hizo sudar—, y a una mujer le deben gustar los hombres...

—NO va a ser niña... punto.

/

Dejando a un lado la discusión sobre el sexo de su hijo, Ace había ido a la cama temprano y Nojiko no dudó en seguirle. Su agudeza le indicó que entre las mantas, podía tocar mejor aquel tema que tanto él evitara y algo más, si necesitaba calmarlo. Al sentir sus dedos correr a lo largo de la espalda, el moreno volteó hacia ella, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y con la otra le acarició con cierta timidez el vientre. A solas era más fácil perder el temor a la nueva sorpresa que la vida le regalaba. En recompensa, la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Oi, ¡acaba de chocar palmas conmigo! —sonrió orgulloso— ¿Quién es el bandido de papá? "Uh, no suena mal" ¡Dame con todo lo que tengas!

Y no ocurrió nada.

—¿Por qué...?

—Es un niño considerado, —Nojiko se sumó a su entusiasmo— sabe que si te hace caso, va a molestarme por patear duro.

—Supongo. —la acomodó de forma que no presionara en demasía su abdomen al atraerla y ella supo acoplarse a su deseo, sin oponer resistencia al beso o al abrazo. Sintió las patadas en su propia barriga, reclamándole. Se apartó con suavidad de Nojiko, volviendo la atención al vientre.

—Oi, cuando estés aquí, resolveremos esto como los hombres. —rió divertido— No tienes por qué ponerte celoso. Mamá "qué extraño suena" —pensó. Todavía se le trababa la lengua al decirlo— es más tuya que mía, de cualquier manera.

—Ace... —Nojiko buscó el mejor modo de hablarle sobre su preocupación— Sabes que en estos momentos quisiera un niño sano, tan idéntico a ti como sea posible...

—Por favor, No. Eso va a ser una desgracia para él.

—La Marine lo seguirá igual, aunque se parezca a Sanji —Ace alzó una ceja—. Pero ¿a cuántas chicas les importará su "sangre maldita" una vez que lo conozcan? Tendrá a toda Cocoyashi a sus pies, porque será tan bien parecido como buen muchacho.

—Ni que yo hubiera tenido esa suerte…

—Ah, confiesas que de poder hacerlo, disfrutarías con un harén —sonrió Nojiko, pinchándolo—. Me extraña que no hubiese algunas aventuras sueltas.

—Oi, creo que entenderse con una ya es bastante difícil. Y no soy tan ambicioso.

—Bien, piensa entonces que hay la posibilidad de que nazca una chica sana, muy semejante a ti...

—¡No será niña, dije! —Ace se cruzó de brazos— Entiéndelo, No. ¡Las chicas son...! ¡Complicadas, eso!

—¿Por qué? Explícate, no entiendo —lo instó ella—. Para mí sería mucho más fácil.

—¡Ahí está el problema! Para ti, que no para mi ¿entiendes? ¡Solo imagínatela! —manoteó desesperado— Que rompa el sombrero de Luffy, o le llene de tinta un mapa a Nami... ¡Yo... no voy a poder enrojecerle el trasero si me mira un poco llorosa! A un varón es fácil imponerle disciplina ¡Las chicas acaban con los padres, lo he visto!

—En ese caso, —Nojiko sonrió ya más calmada— procuraremos educarla bien. La haremos una niña fuerte, independiente y útil, no una damita con melindres.

—Si saca tu carácter caprichoso y mi orgullo, No, vamos a estar arreglados. —Ace llevó ambas manos bajo la nuca. Luego de pensarlo un momento, pareció relajarse y volteó el rostro hacia ella— Oi, estoy de acuerdo.


	30. Clases de parto

**XXX**

"**Solo me faltaba tomar clases de parto**

**Sin dolor" J.S**

"_Sabo lo observó divertido, mientras le describía cuánto había cambiado su universo desde que naufragara en las costas de Cocoyashi _

—_¿De modo que fue a eso a lo que temiste? Recuerdo que de niño decías que nunca tendrías miedo a nada._

—_Que me quitaran la vida justo cuando me di cuenta que tenía motivos para vivir y… admitir que amaba a No, —se ruborizó ante sus palabras— sobre todo lo segundo… En fin, quién diablos le diría a uno que comprometerse con alguien después de cierta edad, parece algo tan normal. Y que es distinto a lo que has venido creyendo, cuando te encuentras a la persona que realmente encaja contigo._

—_Todavía me cuesta idearme a una mujer capaz de soportar tu carácter endemoniado._

—_No soy ni la mitad de lo que conociste, créeme. Y sí, ella… —Ace sonrió imaginándola— Ten por seguro que no dudará en hacerme ver cuándo le parezco insufrible. Ya lo ha hecho y hasta ahora siempre ha terminado con un buen revolcón._

—_Que tú estés esperando un hijo es lo que más me asombra._

—_Lo mismo digo. Pero antes que cualquier cosa, amo a No y aquí entre hermanos, me muero por ver cómo será._

—_¡__Jajajaja, toda una aventura! Ya me gustaría ver cómo te las arreglas._

—_No será peor que ir al Nuevo Mundo, y estoy igual de dispuesto. _

—_Vaya… Pero, ¿sabes? menos aún creo lo que cuentas de Luffy._

—_Yo mismo todavía me pregunto qué rayos es lo que tiene en realidad con Nami, porque fuera de compartir la misma habitación, no veo la diferencia…_

—_¿Y esa chica tuya, qué ha hecho para que…?" _

Los dedos de Nojiko dibujando una caricia sobre su pecho lo despertaron. Se sobresaltó, porque ella había tomado al pie de la letra la necesidad del reposo, y sabía que aquel llamado a su carne era una tentación a quebrar las reglas.

—No, eres una chica desobediente —la regañó de broma—. Hago de tripas corazón y tú me buscas las cosquillas.

—Quiero saber si así de inflada aún puedo llamar tu atención —rió ella—. Ahora que no me veo como antes.

—Pues nunca imaginé que una mujer encinta pudiera lucir tan linda. Y mucho menos, que amanecería el día con una encima... —la sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Se estiró, desperezándose— El doctor dijo que teníamos que extremar la cautela en estos meses, porque tu parto puede adelantarse. De modo que… —bostezó— Denegado.

—Lo cierto es que mi peso va en aumento, ¡me veo horrible!

—¡Quién dice! Aunque no pueda rodear tu barriga con mis brazos, no significa que…

—Acabas de afirmarlo. —Nojiko lo miró de soslayo— Con siete meses parezco una tina de madera, de las que se hinchan con el agua.

—Bueno, eso lo has dicho tú —Ace se encogió de hombros—. Yo no veo nada terrible, me gustas igual. Además…—acercó su rostro para depositar un beso en la enorme bolsa que era el vientre de Nojiko— la compensación es grande, así que nada de quejas.

—Tienes razón, los niños…

—¿Los niños…? —alzó el rostro, mirándola inquisitivo.

—Son una compensación —suspiró, mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente—. No hay duda.

—Oi, ¿cuántos pies tiene éste? —Había dado su caricia de "buenos días" al abdomen de la chica y abrió los ojos, sorprendido— Los golpes son casi continuos, patea como un bendito.

—Supongo que es normal, tiene mucha vitalidad.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿También lo es el tamaño de tu barriga? —la miró dudoso, en los últimos tiempos había crecido a pasos agigantados— ¡No es que te veas mal! —añadió de inmediato al notar sus intensiones de discutir.

—Es probable que gran parte del vientre esté lleno de líquido y de ahí el volumen.

—¿Y por eso te ha mandado el doctor tanto reposo?

—¿Por qué habría de ser, entonces? —Nojiko no pudo evitar el sobresalto.

—Estoy pensando que realmente puede venir más de uno. Pero eres quien lo lleva adentro, si no lo sabes tú…

_/_

_El médico en su última visita confirmó la sospecha. Volvía a caer en la incertidumbre de cómo decirle a Ace sobre la nueva situación. Había aceptado la responsabilidad de ser padre, lo que no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a..._

_Nami interrumpió sus vacilaciones._

—_¿Qué te importa? —dijo molesta, con los brazos en jarras— Desde el principio estuviste dispuesta a cargar sola con lo que sucediera._

—_Y lo estoy, solo que ahora es distinto. Quiero compartirlo con él._

—_Con toda seguridad pensará en volver al mar en cuanto se lo digas._

—_Entonces sabré qué esperar en lo adelante. —Nojiko observó su vientre y suspiró abatida— Pero no pienso ocultárselo._

—_¿Sabes qué? Mejor que se entere cuando los tenga en brazos. —calculó la pelirroja— Le será muy difícil escapar a esas caritas tiernas. _

/

"Y el tiempo pasó sin que de mis labios saliera una palabra, imperdonable."

Nojiko abrió los ojos, a la par que inhalaba a profundidad el aire y sus uñas se clavaron en el brazo del moreno.

—¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ace la miró confuso y frunció el ceño—. ¿A qué viene…?

Ella contuvo un grito y se dedicó a resoplar, doblada sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué te pasa, No? ¿Ya es hora? ¿Te está doliendo? ¿Van a nacer? —la oleada de preguntas cayó sobre Nojiko, que apenas había podido balbucear algo—. ¿Busco al doctor?

—¡Me… dueeeele! —acertó a susurrar entre inhalación y exhalación. Sus uñas se hundieron más en la carne de Ace— Espera…

—¡¿Cómo voy a esperar, No?! ¿Y si algo se complica? —después de liberarse de las uñas de Nojiko, caminó de un extremo a otro de la habitación— ¡Voy a ir por el médico!

—Es…pera. —ella intentó sonreírle, buscando calmarlo— Quédate… conmigo, Ace.

—¡NAMI, LUFFY! ¿Dónde rayos están? —el grito del mayor estremeció la casa— ¡VAYAN USTEDES POR EL DOCTOR!

—Ehm… etto… —el rostro asombrado de Luffy se asomó a la puerta— ¿Viene la cigüeña?

—¡Al diablo con el animal! ¡Terminaré yo de comadrona si no acabas de ir por el médico! —Ace le hizo un gesto imperativo— ¡AHORA es que hacen falta tus habilidades!

—¡MUÉVETE, LUFFY! —Nami lo empujó hacia la puerta de entrada y volvió a la carrera hacia la habitación de los mayores— ¿Qué hago, Nojiko? ¿Caliento agua? ¿Preparo alcohol?

Desde la calle se escuchó el Gomu Gomu no Rocketto y un grito de entusiasmo.

—Hazlo, Nami… —la peliceleste volvió a doblarse, respirando con fuerza. Sus puños aprisionaron las mantas— Temo que… esto va a complicarse.

—No digas tonterías. Ahora mismo lo tendré todo listo, ya me las vi de enfermera en una ocasión —fue hasta la cocina, dejándolos solos—. Pobre Nojiko, está conciente de que no será un parto fácil.

—Oi, vamos, juntos lo empezamos, juntos lo terminaremos. Y si hay más de uno, es culpa mía. —Ace sonrió amplio, en extremo nervioso. Pasó una y otra vez la mano por el vientre a la chica, buscando aliviarla con el roce tierno— Eh, los niños buenos hacen caso a papá —les habló severo—, ¿qué tal si se ponen de acuerdo y no buscan nacer todos a la vez? ¡Oi, vamos, en fila!

Nojiko quería reír con las ideas de Ace, pero le era imposible. Aún así, él notó que se lo agradecía, sobreponiéndose al dolor.

—Por cierto, No… —el moreno intentaba atraer su atención hacia cualquier cosa que no fueran las punzadas constantes— Acabo de darme cuenta de que ni siquiera hablamos sobre los nombres.


	31. Morir sin descendencia, como mi padre

**XXXI**

"**Y yo que había jurado morir sin descendencia**

**... como murió mi padre." J.S**

La llegada del doctor y dos enfermeras de Cocoyashi, puso a correr a la familia. Ace que iba y venía en busca de las mantas limpias, Nami desde la estancia a la cocina y vuelta, Luffy, brincando en cualquier dirección.

—¡Estate quieto y dedícate a contarle historias al den den mushi! —le gritó la pelirroja, cargada con una cazuela de agua hervida, antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermana. Sin embargo, perdonaba el estado frenético de Luffy, puesto que ella misma era un manojo de nervios. Sobre todo, porque sabía que el parto de Nojiko tendría sus dificultades.

—Naaaami, me pone malo no saber qué está pasando ahí dentro. —Luffy saltó dos veces el diván, apoyándose en el respaldar— Soy el único que no va a ver a la cigüeña.

—Vas a ver mi puño si te atreves a entrar. —gruñó ella y observó de reojo cómo la puerta de la calle volvía a incrustarse contra la pared. Una risa conocida invadió el lugar—. Ahí tienes compañía, mantenlo aquí o la Marine perderá a uno de sus miembros.

—¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! ¡No pregunten cómo, pero siempre me entero a tiempo! ¿Desde cuándo estás calificada para hacer de enfermera, bruja? —Garp miró despreciativo a la pelirroja. Esta prefirió ignorarlo y perderse tras la puerta del cuarto. El viejo se volvió hacia Luffy— ¡Más vale que esta golosina con patas que me mandaste a buscar sirva para algo!

—¡Ahhhhh, da miedo! —el moreno vio con alegría la figura de Chopper correr hacia él. Aunque el pequeño reno llevaba el terror pintado en los ojos—. ¡Me ha estado amenazando con cosas horribles durante todo el viaje!

—Tranquilo, Chopper. —Luffy lo alzó risueño— Concéntrate ahora en ayudar ahí dentro. —señaló con un gesto de cabeza el lugar desde el que se escuchaban los gemidos de Nojiko— Tengo confianza en ti, la hermana de Nami está en apuros.

—¡Oh, aunque me tengas confianza, eso no me hará feliz, cabroncete! —rió Chopper, apenas el capitán lo depositó otra vez en el suelo volvió a su faceta de doctor— No tengo mucha experiencia con los partos humanos, pero haré todo lo que pueda.

El grito de Nojiko lo apresuró, mientras el ex Vicealmirante se dejaba caer en el diván. Luffy saltó otra vez, pasando por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? Aprende a tener serenidad, un parto es algo normal —Garp sacó un paquete de galletas, que consumió en un santiamén, para luego abrir otro y otro más, haciendo gala de la "mucha calma" con que tomaba el asunto— Además, apuesto a que esa bruja saldrá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cinco chiquillos varones solo para molestarme. ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha!

Los gemidos desde el otro lado de la puerta se hicieron constantes. Transcurrió el tiempo hasta que Luffy vio a su hermano abandonar la habitación y de inmediato saltó hacia él. La palidez que lucía Ace en el rostro y el sudor frío que lo bañaba, indicó al moreno que algo iba mal.

—A No le fue imposible tener un parto normal. —Suspiró, acuclillándose por un instante para descansar las piernas—. Ha tenido una pérdida horrible, pero el doctor vino preparado y está encargándose. También tu amigo es de mucha ayuda y Nami... Ahora solo queda esperar. —Limpió con el dorso de la mano las gotas en su frente— Quería estar junto a ella, ahora no es posible...

—¿Pero, vendrá la cigüeña, verdad? —los ojos de Luffy lo sondearon, en extremo preocupados— ¿Tendré nuevos nakamas, verdad? ¡Y la hermana de Nami estará bien!

—Sí, Lu. Aunque me temo que a tu cigüeña habrá que abrirle la barriga para poder hacernos con los niños. —Ace le siguió el juego, se veía bastante cansado. Mientras, observaba fijamente su pulsera bicolor— Y en cuanto a No... en estos momentos solo puedo tenerle fe a una cosa. "_Te dará más de lo que ahora aspiras, si sabes andar por el buen camino. Estabilidad para tu vida, una razón para vivir... Riqueza, descendencia y longevidad"_

—¡Oh, la estúpida cigüeña se comió a mis nakamas, le patearé el trasero a ese animal idiota! —Luffy apretó los puños y caminó dos pasos en dirección al cuarto donde era atendida Nojiko— ¡La enseñaré a hacer su trabajo como es debido!

—Deja eso, Lu. El doctor se está encargando. —Ace lo detuvo por la playera y de un empujón, lo hizo caer en el diván, junto a Garp. Este dormía su narcolepsia— ¿Viejo, qué haces aquí?

—Uhmmm, ya te dije que es pura envidia, Sengoku —masculló en sueños—. Yo tengo bisnietos y tú solo una cabra… ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha!

/

El llanto de un niño se escuchó, atravesando la gruesa hoja de madera. Pronto se convirtió en un dúo de voces y casi podía ser un coro. Ace y Luffy brincaron hacia la puerta, aunque el mayor lo atajó de un manotazo, impidiéndole entrar.

—Tengo más ganas que tú, pero hay que esperar a que salga el doctor. Una operación como la de No, es algo delicado. —Sonrió con nerviosismo llevándose una mano a la nuca— ¿Los oyes, Lu? Qué buenos pulmones —rió orgulloso—. Y sí que saben pedir su comida

—Shishishi... Tengo unos nakamas llorones, —el moreno hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza— pero no me pondré tan pesado con ellos como tú lo hacías conmigo.

—Hé, claro. Apuesto a que no serán la mitad de molestos. No... ¿estará bien? —la preocupación hizo por el momento a un lado la felicidad y se angustió— Mierda, ¿esa maldita puerta no pensará abrirse nunca?

Al escuchar los gritos que subían de tono reclamando alimento, Garp dio un salto, despertándose.

—¡Mi bisnieta! —vociferó y fue a asomarse a la ventana del recibidor para dar una orden a los subordinados— ¡Lancen tres cañonazos al mar y a celebrarlo! ¡Quiero que los idiotas del Gobierno Mundial los oigan!

El estruendo provocó que el llanto infantil se acrecentara.

—Lo mataría por eso... —gruñó Ace, pero su ira se apaciguó al ver a Nami salir con dos envoltorios en sus brazos— Oh, ah, ¿los niños? ¿No, está bien? ¿Puedo verla?

—Mi hermana duerme ahora. —Sonrió Nami, ya más tranquila, mostrándole dos caritas enojadas que no cesaban de llorar— Esta es la primera que nació —la pequeña tenía rasgos característicos de Ace y en los ojos una similitud a Nojiko, que la pelusa celeste en el cráneo confirmaba.

—¡Lo sabía, después de todo esa bruja pensó en mi! —Rió Garp a carcajadas— ¡Uh, nena, aquí está abuelo Garp! —le hizo gracias, pero la bebita continuó en el reclamo de su ración extra— ¿Y ésta otra?

—ESE otro —la pelirroja lo miró de mal talante— es un VARÓN. —el niño mostraba un gracioso capote de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y la fisonomía del padre. Tampoco parecía estar satisfecho con la dosis de leche que le dieran a juzgar por los continuos gritos— Fue el segundo, estaba ahogándose y tuvimos que apresurarnos.

—¡Sabía que la bruja me las haría al final! ¡Otro mocoso desagradecido que me hará perder el pelo! Mira Ace, ni siquiera se te parece, dalo en adopción a Makino...

—Para nada, de verlo te das cuenta quién es el padre —ironizó la navegante y fue hacia el diván con los niños. Tras ella, Chopper los sorprendió con otro envoltorio semejante.

—Uff... esta se durmió. —suspiró el renito— Menos mal.

—¿Otro? —Ace no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver una carita exacta a la del varón, solo que más delicada— Dios mío, ¿qué hice con la pobre No?

—Otra, es niña también —volvió a rectificar Nami—. Son tres, ni más ni menos.

—Shishishi... —Luffy dejó de hacerle muecas a los bebés para volverse hacia el hermano— Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste con ganas.

—Tendremos que alimentarlos con leche preparada, hasta que Nojiko vuelva en sí y les dé el pecho —la pelirroja sonrió al ver que los bebés bostezaban al unísono—. Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos den mientras duermen para bañarnos y estar todos bien higiénicos. Desde hoy me pondré muy severa con eso.

—Nami —en los ojos del moreno relucieron las estrellas— ¡Tener niños es genial!

—Ya sé por donde vienes... ¡ni lo pienses! —la pelirroja no se molestó en enfadarse con él, era imposible teniendo aquellos dos bebés dormidos en sus brazos. Ace continuaba acuclillado frente a la chica, en muda contemplación de su descendencia— Los llevaré a dormir.

Nami regresó con los niños a la habitación, seguida de cerca por Chopper. Mientras, el doctor salía junto a sus enfermeras.

—Nojiko se recuperará poco a poco —dijo quitándose los guantes y observó a Ace—, pero el reposo ahora es obligatorio, al menos por algo más de un mes. Todo en dependencia de la cicatrización de su herida y que la hemoglobina vuelva a subir. Los niños están bien de peso, ahora, es importante que la madre los alimente, y tenga ella a su vez, la mejor alimentación.

—Quiero ver a No... —la voz del mayor fue casi una súplica— Tengo... quiero decirle que... mierda, —luchó porque no apareciera en sus ojos una lágrima— soy… feliz.

—Espera a que despierte del anestésico. Tendrás tiempo de hacérselo ver, necesitará mucho de ustedes. —el doctor sonrió cansado y le tendió la mano—- Debo felicitarte, es una prole saludable y hermosa. A Bellemere le hubiese gustado conocer a sus nietos.

—¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! ¡Ese trío de pecosos será el orgullo de la Marine! ¡Tienes que dejármelos de cuando en cuando para llevarlos al Cuartel General de visita, Ace! —a juzgar por la incredulidad con que el mayor lo había observado, no estaba muy dispuesto a permitirlo— ¡Oh, ya imagino cómo quedarán las gavetas de Tsuru! ¡Y si les narro cierta historia, harán que Sakazuki se trague un extintor! ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha! ¡Bwa Ha ha ha ha!

Cuando Nami regresó junto a ellos, todavía Garp expresaba a viva voz cómo sus nietos acabarían con el mismísimo Gobierno Mundial a base de travesuras. Chopper había quedado con Nojiko.

—Están bien dormidos, suerte que la cuna es ancha. Después de todo, Luffy acertó al escogerla.

Ace aprisionó la cabeza de su hermano en el arco del brazo, mientras lo despeinaba con la mano contraria. El sombrero de paja terminó, como siempre, en la cabeza de Nami.

—A veces me pregunto cómo rayos haces para saber de más, Lu.

—"Instinto" —pensó el capitán, sonriendo ampliamente y dejó que el mayor lo desgreñara.


	32. Que ser valiente no salga caro

_**En especial para Rebeca, a quien le deseo unos niños bien lindos que alegren su vida (cuando le toque ser madre)… y que sean más tranquilos que los de Ace y Nojiko. **_

**XXXII**

"…**que ser valiente no salga tan caro,**

**que ser cobarde no valga la pena." J.S**

La pequeña de cabello celeste aferró el puño a su camisa, sin dejar de reclamar la leche materna a fuertes gritos. Ace suspiró, llamándose a la calma, pero era difícil al verla sollozar desesperada. Mientras, los dos gemelos de cabello negro, como para molestarla, no terminaban de saciar su hambre.

—Ésta sí que se te parece, No. Mira qué geniosa cuando no le dan lo que quiere —sonrió cansado el moreno, que ya no sabía como apaciguar sus gritos. La había cargado de mil maneras, después de que Nojiko le hizo perder el miedo al ponérsela en brazos— Me gustaría que heredara tu paciencia... ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —Ace la apartó de su pecho. A través de la camisa entreabierta, la bebé había intentado buscar su alimento y al ver que nada salía, estalló nuevamente en gritos— Oi, vamos, par de glotones. Dejen un lugar a su hermana.

—Puedes tomar al niño—Nojiko apartó al pequeño, que parecía ya saciado y se lo tendió—. Dame a Belle.

—¿Bellemere será entonces la mayor? —Ace acomodó al varón sobre su hombro para darle palmadas— Realmente, es la que más se te parece.

—Anne Bellemere suena bien y así complaceríamos a ambas abuelas ¿No crees?

—De acuerdo, Anne Belle... Y la pequeña sería entonces Rouge ¿Tenías alguna idea para el varón, No? Quiero que lleve el nombre de Shirohige, se lo debo.

—¿Edward? Uhm... ¿Qué tal Garp Edward? —bromeó Nojiko

—¡Rayos, devolvió la leche! —el moreno lo apartó, para mirarse con cierto asco— ¡Justo cuando acabo de ponerme ropa limpia!

—No le gusta el nombre de su abuelo —rió la chica, mientras Ace dejaba al niño en la cuna e iba directo al cuarto de baño. Las pequeñas, ya satisfechas, habían terminado durmiéndose en los brazos de Nojiko— Entonces... ¿Ace Edward? ¿Edward Ace?

—¡Quiero que se llame Shanks! —el grito precedió a Luffy, que irrumpía en la habitación con su característico arrebato de entusiasmo. Corrió hacia la cuna para observar a su "nakama"— ¡Hola, Portgas D. Ace Shanks!

—Te recuerdo que le pusimos así al lagarto —el mayor lo apartó a un lado—. Oi, No, creo que nuestro glotón acaba de mojarse.

El capitán sujetó la baranda para inclinarse hacia atrás, quedando pensativo por unos minutos. Observó a su hermano, que se las entendía con los imperdibles del pañal.

—Aunque... tenía un buen amigo que se sacrificó por rescatarte de Impel Down... Ace, ¿Y si lo llamas Edward Bon Clay?

—¡¿Eeeehh?!

Como si el bebé estuviera al tanto, apenas fue liberado del pañal su chorro dio de lleno en el rostro de Luffy, que se inclinaba sobre él.

—Me bautizó... —la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del menor hizo reír a Ace y a Nojiko— ¡Oye tú, se suponía que ya habías terminado! —se dirigió al niño mientras abría la palma— ¡No puedo patearte el trasero, pero sí darte una buena nalgada!

—Quita las manos, Lu. —apartó al hermano, serio— Y ve a lavarte la cara antes de que Nami vea tu aspecto. ¿Puedes ocuparte un rato más de las niñas, No?

Ella asintió, sin dejar de mecerlas en sus brazos. Ace, por su parte, quitó los pañales húmedos, ocupándose de cambiarlos. Por suerte, Nojiko lo había entrenado con cierto tiempo de antelación y durante una visita del ex Vicealmirante, incluso se atrevió a ponerlos a competir. Luffy dobló la mitad de manera que parecían barcos o papalotes, sin embargo, el viejo Garp por increíble que pareciera hizo un buen trabajo y terminó ganándole.

—_Secreto de Estado _—fue todo lo que dijo al respecto.

Luffy regresó junto a él, ya con el rostro limpio y el cabello mojado.

—Shishishi, tiene buena puntería. Podría competir con Usopp.

—¡NO OTRA VEZ, ACE EDWARD SEGUNDO! —gruñó Ace, irritado— ¿Lo haces expresamente?

—Deberías dejarlo terminar, —aconsejó la peliceleste— los niños hacen la digestión muy rápido.

—¡Es que no acaba nunca! Y esta vez te toca, Lu. —Ace lo dejó a cargo— Aquí tienes el pañal, asúmelo.

—¿Ñaaa... etto... por qué? —el capitán lo miró con expresión confundida hasta que su hermano desató por tercera vez los imperdibles y le mostró el panorama, su rostro cambió a grave— No quiero.

—¿Cómo que no quieres?¿No es tu nakama? ¡Límpialo!

—¡Ni de coña!

Ace contó mentalmente hasta diez y se apresuró a volver a cambiarlo.

—¿Quieres ayudarme en algo y me alcanzas con qué vestirlo, antes de que vuelva a...? —el tono de Ace sonó apremiante— Dame de una vez... eh... ¡Esto es rosado, Luffy!

—Shishishi, pero tiene un dinosaurio.

—¡Eso tienes tú en el cerebro!

Terminó con su labor, disponiéndose a ir por las niñas.

—Shishishi... Bon Clay... Edward Bon Clay —sonrió Luffy, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga al bebé.

—¡Que no le digas así, que después creerá que es su nombre! —gritó al oído del hermano— ¡Y ya empezó a llorar otra vez! ¡Es culpa tuya! —Pasó las manos por los cabellos con desesperación, sin saber qué hacer para callarlo— ¡OI, LOS HOMBRES NO LLORAN! ¡Vas a despertar a tus hermanas!

—Si vociferas de ese modo, lo alterarás aún más —suspiró Nojiko, que intentaba mantener dormidas a las otras— ¿Qué tal si lo llevas un rato a pasear por la casa? Puede que eso lo calme.

—Buena idea. —Ace no esperó para cargarlo otra vez y las pequeñas se hicieron oír a dúo en la habitación— Ya solo me faltaba esto…

/

Que Sengoku lo citara, después de tener noticias de los últimos acontecimientos, era parte de la rutina. Garp ni siquiera se molestó en replicarle cuando lo acusó de traidor.

—Pensé que me habías llamado para compartir tus galletas de arroz. Verdaderamente, ya me cansa oír lo mismo ¿Qué tal si hablamos del futuro y nos ponemos a ver lo importante que es para un viejo tener quien lo cuide?

—No he visto aún que nadie lo haga dentro de esa maldita familia que te creaste. Se reproducen como los conejos, por eso mismo debió ser eliminada de la faz de la tierra desde hace años. —el puñetazo a la mesa hizo que el instructor de marines lamentara que no le hubiesen dado ese buró a él— Pero tuviste que proteger al chiquillo endemoniado de Roger y ahora a tus supuestos bisnietos, sin ningún agradecimiento de su parte. Como Inspector General, me toca estar al tanto de lo que hagan esos mocosos en el futuro.

—Oh, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ellos. En el fondo, he llegado a descubrir que incluso las brujas me aman. ¡Y deberías ver a esas bebas tan bien nutridas! Las consentiré todo lo que me plazca.

—Que un héroe de la Marine termine sus días como un viejo chocho...

—¡OH, ALTO AHÍ! —el puñetazo de Garp resonó en la madera e hizo saltar a Sengoku— Llámame traidor, sedicioso, rebelde y todo lo que se te venga en ganas ¡Pero respeta mi condición de abuelo intachable!

—De cualquier modo, ya tengo registrados a tus bisnietos, por si en el futuro tan promisorio que les auguras, se les ocurre coger el mismo camino que el padre. —el Inspector General hizo correr los dedos por el costado de una pequeña loma de papeles— Esperemos que no te equivoques.

—Uhm... me preocupas en serio, Sengoku. Eres mi superior, pero también mi amigo... te estás volviendo obsesivo... —le dijo Garp en voz baja— No es bueno quedarse solo, todo es por la cabra.

—¿Qué tiene que ver…?

—Va siendo hora de que consideres que una cabra como mascota está bien... pero como familia... Debiste intentarlo con Tsuru en los viejos tiempos, fue un derroche de tu parte.

—¡Es demasiado, Garp! —Sengoku golpeó la mesa esta vez con las dos palmas abiertas— ¡Si te has mantenido en la Marine es solo porque...!

—Bla, bla, bla. Ya lo sé. Por cierto, ¿sabes que hacer pañales es un excelente ejercicio para relajarse? Te mostraré —el instructor de marines tomó los papeles que antes Sengoku hojeara, para luego doblarlos con rapidez uno tras otro— ¿Ves? Así y así... pliegas esta punta... Y si el niño se ensucia, pues los recoges de este modo y ¡al cesto! —terminó arrojándolos al mar.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces, Garp?! —Sengoku lo observó atónito y se lanzó hacia la ventana— ¡Esto raya en la total insubordinación!

—Acaba de pedirme un descanso —el ex Vicealmirante se encogió de hombros—, quiero pasar unas vacaciones con mis nietos.


	33. La sangre, el padre y los hijos

**XXXIII**

"**Desde el fondo de ti, y arrodillado, un niño triste como yo nos mira**

**Por esa vida que arderá en sus venas, tendrían que amarrarse nuestras vidas.**

**Por esas manos hijas de tus manos, tendrían que matar las manos mías.**

**Por sus ojos abiertos en la tierra, veré en los tuyos lágrimas un día." J.S**

La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse de sopetón, pero esta vez no había rastros de la Marine, ni de su Instructor. El personaje que se hallaba en el umbral, nada tenía que ver con el Gobierno o sus acólitos. También llegó con hombres, de los cuales solo dos entraron al recibidor y el resto fue por bebida a una taberna cercana.

—¡Shanks! ¡Ace, es Shanks! —Luffy dio un salto hacia la lámpara de techo, para después dejarse caer delante de él— ¡Shanks volvió! OEEEE! —gritó llamando a los demás y luego se volvió hacia él— ¿Vienes a recoger tu sombrero, Shanks?

—¡Jajajaja, siento llegar con retardo! Ni modo, ningún cubrecabeza es más importante que ver a los descendientes de Gol D. Roger. —puso el brazo sano sobre su hombro y recostándose, le susurró al oído—. Y a decir verdad, Luffy, solo tú usarías esa cosa informe y pasada de moda. Todo porque te lo dio un amigo diciéndote que era importante.

—¡Pero era importante para ti, Shanks! —replicó el moreno— ¿O es que me engañaste?

—No, no te engañé. Pero te vuelvo a recordar que vine a ver a… ¡Reyes marinos! —el pelirrojo abrió ojos y boca— O estoy borracho o veo tres…

—Sí, el primer día yo también creí estar borracho. —rió Ace mostrándole a la primogénita y a uno de los gemelos. Nami traía consigo a Rouge—. Después de cuatro meses, ya me voy acostumbrando.

—Me alegro que la supuesta muerte acabara de buen modo, esto compensará tus malos ratos y sobre todo, los de Luffy.

—¡Todavía no les perdono que me hayan tomado el pelo! —le gritó el capitán— ¡Y es injusto, porque no puedo patearte!

—Gracias a eso, tienes a tu hermano aquí y unos cuantos sobrinos, por añadidura. Entiende que era necesario. —Akagami supo con solo mirarlo a los ojos, que Luffy comprendía perfectamente y volvió su atención al mayor— Por cierto ¡bonito escondrijo que tenías preparado, Ace!

En el rostro del moreno apareció una sonrisa maliciosa. Shanks observaba a Edward y a Anne con detenimiento.

—Cuánto hubiesen dado Roger y Shirohige por ver esto. —Nami le acercó a Rouge, que se revolvió inquieta cuando el pelirrojo la apartó de ella. La alzó en vilo, mostrándola a su primer oficial, en tanto la bebé montaba una soberana perreta y lo amenazaba con los puños— ¡Oh, esta es de armas tomar…! ¿Qué opinas, Ben, nos la llevamos como parte de la tripulación?

—Con quince años más, buscará el modo de seducirte para hacerte perder el mando —afirmó el otro, con una sonrisa—. Tenlo por seguro.

—¿No pudieras aguardar hasta cumplir diecisiete, digamos? —preguntó el pelirrojo a la bebé, fingiendo ansiedad— Eso no se vería nada bien.

—Con diecisiete va a darte un golpe de estado… —chistó Ben, divertido— Y a muchos les parecerá tentador seguirla.

—Esperaba retirarme un poco más tarde —Shanks le hizo coro con una risotada—, pero no será un insulto si pierdo ante una chica hermosa.

La niña escupió leche en su rostro y continuó gritando.

—¡Rouge, eres una niña sin modales! —Ace pasó a Nami el cuidado de los otros para tomarla de vuelta— ¡No se escupe a los demás!

Al ver la expresión seria del padre, el llanto se hizo más agudo. Su hermano la acompañó.

—Y el otro, tan solidario —Ace suspiró abrumado por los gritos—. Voy a dárselos a No.

—Imagino que este es el momento en que le pertenecen de lleno a mamá. Esa muchacha sí que merece el título de reina —sonrió Shanks, limpiándose el rostro—. Por cierto que no te imagino siguiéndole los pasos, Luffy.

—Shishishi, por ahora está bien con los de Ace —rió el moreno, observando de reojo a la navegante. Sí que lo divertía verla ofuscada siempre que se tocaba el tema—. Nami le tiene miedo a las cigüeñas.

—¡Ya tengo una primicia con los de Nojiko como para querer más!

—¿Qué hay de malo con mis niños, Nami? —la peliceleste caminó con lentitud hacia el diván. Ace fue a ayudarla, pero Shanks se le adelantó y luego de besarle la mano, la guió hasta el mueble.

—Señora, mis respetos —dijo serio y añadió menos formal—. Realmente envidio a este chico —señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar—. De una prole como la que usted le ha dado, solo pueden salir grandes hombres.

—Gracias, Shanks —contestó ella simplemente. Sabía por Luffy que Akagami prefería el trato sencillo y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Espero saberlos educar para que así sea.

—Los malcrían demasiado —masculló Nami, pasándole a Anne Belle y dejando el varón al cuidado de Luffy— ¡Procura sostenerlo bien! Iré a traer algo de beber.

—Shishishi… Ojala que no se salga esta vez. —lo colocó sobre su hombro, tal como Nojiko le había mostrado que se hacía cuatro meses atrás. La primera ocasión que lo intentó, Nami estuvo a punto de darle un buen golpe imaginando las locuras que Luffy podía hacer con él, pero quedó helada cuando vio que podía lograrlo. La seriedad en el rostro del moreno le dijo entonces que todo estaba bien— ¿Sabes que quería llamarlo como tú y Ace no aceptó?

—¡Luffy! —el mayor dio un salto, al ser tomado por sorpresa— Yo no…

—Solo un loco diría que sí. —apuntó Beckman, que había callado mirando la escena. Tomó la jarra de cerveza que Nami le tendía y la alzó— ¿Cierto, capitán?

—Es que ya le había puesto ese nombre a nuestra mascota —Luffy echó atrás con cuidado el sombrero y mostró al lagarto, que dormitaba sobre su cabeza.

—¡Luffy! —Ace parecía bien dispuesto a usar su habilidad contra él de ser preciso para callarlo.

—¡Jojo! El animal es incluso más apuesto —por primera vez, Lucky Roo abría la boca, ya libre de comida—, qué injusticia con él ¿verdad, jefe?

—No me considero un tipo feo —Shanks estalló en carcajadas y alzó su bote de cerveza— Y está bien con lo del niño, supongo que había tres nombres con más derecho para un hijo de Ace. Y de los grandes… Roger, Garp, Edward… ¡Me basta con ser considerado una especie de tío político irresponsable! ¡Propongo un brindis por esta familia, incluido el lagarto!

La expresión de Ace cambió a grave al escuchar el nombre de su progenitor, pero se unió al resto en el kampai.

/

_**El Instructor de Marines Garp dejó por un instante de hacerles muecas a los bebés, que lo observaban desde la cuna. El varón bostezó y Ace se apresuró a voltearlo para que durmiera. Rouge y Anne gimotearon molestas, reclamando su atención. Nojiko pidió a los hombres que la dejaran sola, visto que los niños estaban a punto de tomar una siesta y ella podría descansar un poco. **_

—_**Duerme todo lo que puedas, No. —Ace entornó la puerta— Estaré en el recibidor con el viejo. **_

—_**¿Puedes encargarte de vigilar a Nami y a Luffy? —ella sonrió al pedírselo— No permitas que peleen hasta que los niños despierten.**_

—_**De acuerdo, pero creo que tu hermana va a necesitar una mordaza —habló para sí mientras abandonaba la habitación y Garp tras él.**_

—_**Tengo que reconocer que esa bruja es de las mejores. En mis buenos tiempos, yo tampoco hubiera dejado escapar una así. ¡Bwa ha ha ha! —y pasó casi instantáneamente a una actitud seria— Por cierto, estoy bastante sorprendido de saber que no vas a ponerle a ese niño el nombre de tu padre.**_

—_**Sabe lo que pienso de ese bueno para nada. Y la sola mención de ese nombre puede acarrearle a mi hijo un sinfín de problemas. Edward será el que lleve y no otro —se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos—. No reconozco más progenitor que Shirohige. **_

—_**Pues ahora escúchame, mocoso testarudo. —Garp bajó su puño contra el cráneo de Ace— Tienes veinticuatro años, una mujer que hará su vida contigo y tres críos que valen más que cualquier tesoro ¡Y todavía te das el lujo de pensar como un chiquillo de trece! —Ignoró la expresión rabiosa en el rostro del joven— Roger quiso protegerte a toda costa, ¡y se las arregló para convencerme a mí, su archienemigo jurado, con tal de lograrlo! ¡Pude matar a tu madre, contigo aún en su vientre, de haberlo querido! Sin embargo, respeté su deseo porque él mismo era digno de respeto. Fue a la muerte con una sonrisa en los labios pensando que eras, quizás, lo único que valía la pena de todo lo que había hecho en su vida.**_

—_**Me legó esta sangre maldita, que todos persiguen sin preguntarse lo que hay de bueno en ella. —Ace cerró los puños, desafiante— Como lo harán también con mis hijos y por los que incluso tendré que matar, si los marines llegan a encontrarlos. Que permanezcan en la ignorancia respecto a lo que fue mi padre, o que lo odien por lo mismo que yo, es lo mejor que puede suceder. **_

—_**Y seguir dándole curso al odio cuando está en tus manos ponerle fin ¿Has pensado en que tus hijos pueden achacarte lo mismo, cuando crezcan? —el ex Vicealmirante se atusó la barba— Venga, Ace ¿qué vas a decirles, entonces? ¿Qué un arrebato pasional con su madre el día menos preciso del calendario, ha sido la causa de heredarles esa misma sangre que ahora detestas?**_

—_**¡No es igual! Siempre hablé con Nojiko al respecto, que estaba preocupado por las consecuencias de tener descendientes... Apuesto a que él ni siquiera lo pensó cuando estuvo con mi madre…**_

—_**Sé realista, mocoso idiota ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar sin que una bruja te enredara en serio? Ese cuento de la libertad y la soltería solo funcionan hasta cierto punto ¡Coge mi ejemplo! —Garp sonrió orgulloso— Metido hasta los tuétanos con ella, es casi imposible que no termines siendo padre ¡Exactamente lo mismo que le ocurrió a Roger! ¡La sangre, la sangre! ¡Idioteces! Un hombre de verdad, no importa de la sangre que sea, busca siempre un primogénito que continúe perpetuando la estirpe. Y cuando lo consigue, debe legarle lo mejor de sí mismo para que éste sea a su vez mejor. Eso es lo importante y lo que Roger quería. Por desgracia, no se le permitió demostrarlo.**_

_/_

El pelirrojo había acaparado la atención de Ace el resto de la tarde y por alguna razón Beckman impidió que nadie interrumpiera la charla, siquiera Luffy, por más que lo intentó. Despidieron a Shanks en la noche y Nojiko y él se recogieron pronto en su habitación.

La chica lo notó en demasía callado, pero si Ace decidía reservarse los motivos, no iba a insistirle. De modo que alimentó a los bebés, cediéndole después a las niñas, que habían hecho acostumbre dormirse sobre su pecho. El varón se negó a dejar de mamar. Ace, tendido con las dos bebitas encima, observó al pequeño que chasqueaba la lengua con satisfacción al recibir su alimento.

—No... ¿Aún podemos cambiar el nombre a nuestro hijo?


	34. La muerte no sabe perder

**XXXIV**

"**La muerte es una amante despechada**

**Que juega sucio y no sabe perder" J.S**

_**Nojiko despertó al notarlo agitado. Ace se debatía en sueños contra algo impreciso que lo hacía tornarse de un lado a otro. Se preguntó si habrían vuelto a él los recuerdos de Impel Down, pero ni siquiera cuando aquellos eran más recientes le perturbaron el sueño de esa manera. **_

—_**Ace... —lo agitó suave, buscando despertarlo— Ace...**_

_**Se sorprendió al verlo sentarse de inmediato, con la respiración alterada y sus manos cubriéndole el rostro. **_

—_**¡No! —algo le hizo entender a Nojiko que se trataba de su nombre— ...Ah, estás ahí, No —se volvió hacia ella con alivio— ¿Todo bien?**_

—_**Eso parece —los dedos se perdieron entre los cabellos oscuros en una caricia maternal y sonrió para calmarlo—. Estoy aquí, puedes comprobarlo si quieres. Y no creo que me falte nada.**_

—_**Es bueno saberlo —Ace buscó acomodo en su regazo como un niño indefenso—. Perdona si te corté el sueño.**_

—_**Estará bien si me confías el tuyo.**_

—_**No vale la pena —declinó con el rostro oculto entre sus pechos y afianzó el abrazo, incorporándose un poco. De la piel de Nojiko se elevaba un aroma suave a almendras que calmó sus temores y atrajo toda su atención—. Será mejor que lo olvide... Acabo de comprobar que no falta nada. De hecho, sobran cosas…—sonrió maligno, cuando el roce de su cuerpo contra el de ella, provocó la caída de lo poco que la cubría y una reacción inmediata de consentimiento a romper límites— ¿Vas a dejar que te quiera, No? **_

—_**Denegado, si no me cuentas tu sueño —le devolvió la sonrisa, apropiándose de una de sus palabras favoritas y se abandonó al cerco de sus brazos—. Cuando me buscas tan ansioso es porque algo te perturba.**_

—_**Lamento que pienses eso… —dejó el regazo, para mirarla a los ojos— Oi, No… Cuando te busco, lo único que me enloquece es el modo en que respondes a mi deseo… —su boca presta le robó el aliento con un beso impidiéndole gemir hasta agotar el aire. La peliceleste, incapaz de liberar su ansia, en un acto desesperado redujo las fuerzas y correspondió a su voluntad. **_

—_**Solo que ahora no pretendo luchar contigo —ella exhaló profundo, buscando atenuar su respiración agitada. Cerró el espacio vertical entre corazón y pecho, muslos contra caderas y toda su naturaleza invitó a desatar la pleamar con un movimiento sinuoso—. Búscame y cálmate la sed **_

—_**Pero qué chica tan complaciente y resuelta —el tono ladino estaba cargado de satisfacción. Nojiko no acostumbraba a consentir fácil y lo tomó desprevenido—. Me pregunto si habrá una trampa... Pongo a que sí, o no serías tú.**_

—_**No, no la hay —ella sonrió divertida— ¿Y si la hubiera, renunciarías?**_

—_**Venga la trampa, —sus palabras tan resueltas como sus manos— consigue lo que quieras si a cambio me hace sentir que estás viva... y yo también.**_

—_**¡Ac...! —el grito de Nojiko sucumbió en el abismo de su garganta. Los labios sellados por el intercambio de roces húmedos, lengua contra lengua, acrecentó la avidez por el gusto y el tacto de la piel ajena. Conforme se dejaba rendir por él sobre las mantas, ofreció su mundo a la codicia de quien lo invadía, acoplándose en un ajuste perfecto de curvas y formas que se reclamaron con extraña complicidad. Ace había cambiado su modo para con ella, no era dominante ni tierno… Simplemente profundo, como si buscara algo nuevo, una sensación escondida en el confín de su vientre...**_

—_**Mírame, No —la instó, conforme el encuentro se tornaba cada vez más intenso— Oi, vamos… **_

—_**No me obligues… —la peliceleste negó, dejando escapar un suspiro— No puedo…**_

—_**¡Hazlo! —fue tan impositivo como su virilidad irrumpiendo en aquella fragua de carne sublime. Nojiko gimió sin poder obedecerlo— ¡Que me mires, No!**_

—_**¡Entiéndelo! —gritó en respuesta, abriendo los ojos con una ira que reveló su proximidad al clímax y su derrota— ¡Maldita sea, Ace!—su jadeo fue más constante y una lágrima corrió mejilla abajo, hasta desvanecerse junto con su orgullo— ¡Sabes que te amo demasiado! ¡Mirarte hará que pierda el juicio! **_

—_**Vuélvete loca, entonces, No. Trastórname… —sonrió entre maligno y tierno, estrechando el acople a punto de fundir las pieles cubiertas de humedad. Batiente contra dintel, ola contra roca—…Y voy a darte lo que buscas.**_

—"_**Darte lo que buscas…" —Las palabras estallaron en la mente de Nojiko una y otra vez. **_

—_**No te contengas, No... —esta vez fue su jadeo quien la alertó del fin y el detonante para que ella se entregara por completo a la locura, olvidando las posibles consecuencias. **_

_**El grito de Nojiko se unió a su estallido en un acople armónico, desbordándose las aguas en la plenitud de no hallar barreras.**_

/

"¡Debo marcharme ahora, pase lo que pase, sobreviviré!... ¡La muerte no puede alcanzarme o perderé a No y a mis hijos, rayos, me necesitan…!"

—Ace… —por lo general dormía con efecto narcoléptico, pero la voz de Nojiko o su tierno contacto lo hacían abandonar el estado onírico tan rápido como el llanto de sus hijos— Ace…

Otra vez lo veía incorporarse con la respiración agitada y las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡No! … Estás conmigo, No —suspiró aliviado y con la mirada buscó inquieto algo en la oscuridad— ¿Los niños? ¿Están los niños?

—Duermen todavía —Nojiko lo atrajo hacia su pecho, sabiendo que aquel gesto calmaría el sobresalto—. Yo estoy aquí.

—Siento que pase otra vez…—volvió a rendirse a la ternura que ella le ofrecía— Justo cuando más necesitas descansar, no hago otra cosa que preocuparte.

—¿Por qué esa obsesión con saberme a tu lado, Ace? Hay algo recurrente en tus sueños y aún no entiendo si es temor a la muerte o a una separación como pareja. —fue directa, sin dejar de mostrarse afectiva— Ya no está Domino, tu abuelo ha controlado al Gobierno para que nos deje en paz, me recuperé bien del parto y no hay riesgo de futuras complicaciones… tampoco te he dado motivos para pensar que quiero a alguien más —rió al verlo levantar la cabeza de inmediato. Pero no dijo nada y volvió a sumirse en la agradable sensación de ser acariciado por ella— ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablaron tú y Shanks en la tarde? ¿Estamos en peligro de muerte otra vez?

—No lo creo. —suspiró acomodando el rostro sobre su regazo, el aroma sutil a almendras lo hizo adormecer— Solo sé que no quiero perderte, por nada ni por nadie.

Anne y Edward despertaron al unísono, interrumpiéndoles cualquier posibilidad de idilio.

—Quédate en cama, No. —sonrió semidormido, incorporándose con lentitud— Yo te los alcanzo.

Nojiko lo observó alzar a Rouge para darle un beso en la barriga, la bebita correspondió atrapándole un mechón de pelo que tironeó con fuerza, a la par que dejaba de llorar para sonreír encantada.

—¡Oi, me estás atacando! Pero qué chica más traviesa, la niñas buenas no le hacen eso a papá —El jalón sirvió para despertarlo del todo y hacerle olvidar sus pesadillas. Rió sorprendido ante el nuevo paso, mientras en broma forcejeaba con ella. La niña desistió del juego para llorar a lágrima viva, hasta que la elevó varias veces y pareció olvidarse del enojo— ¡Tenemos una pequeña monstruo malcriada, No!

En otra ocasión, hubiera correspondido feliz a aquella escena. Pero tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal.

Anne no había despertado y parecía dormir con la narcolepsia del padre. Edward continuaba su pataleta, a la que Ace intentó no hacer caso hasta cambiar a Rouge y entregarla a su madre.

—¿Qué? —lo observó serio, poniéndole un chupete en la boca para intentar calmarlo— ¿Vas a ponerte celoso también de tu hermana? ¿Puedes esperar un poco?

—Aguuu aguuu wo —el bebé agitó el chupete, hizo un puchero y lo lanzó al aire.

—Está visto que no me respetas, Ed. —Ace suavizó el modo ante el llanto incontenible del niño. Luego de cambiarlo, terminó colocándolo sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos y rozó su mejilla con la de él— Todavía no dices media palabra, pero ya sabes replicar. Diablos, te me pareces demasiado.

—¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa, Ace? —Nojiko lo miró grave— No eres de los que se preocupan por gusto, ya deja de aparentar que todo está bien.

Él se acercó para darle al niño y terminó sentándose a su lado.

—Voy a ausentarme por unos días, No.

Ante la determinación en sus palabras, Nojiko fue presa de un escalofrío. Se obligó sin embargo a contenerse, alimentar a los bebés era lo más importante y su leche podía sufrir cambios si daba rienda suelta a las emociones.

—Luffy y Nami te ayudarán mientras esté lejos. Confío en regresar pronto, esta vez no demoraré. Nunca me he sentido tan anclado a una isla… y fuera de mi madre, jamás debí tanto a una mujer.

Recibió la callada por respuesta. Rouge jugueteó con el lazo que anudaba el batín de su madre, Edward continuó alimentándose.

—¿No? —la miró a los ojos y descubrió su confusión— Lo último que quiero que creas es que voy por otra.

Pensó en lo extremadamente infantil que estaba siendo, al aclararle tal cosa. Acomodó mejor a los niños en sus brazos, a la par que trataba de permanecer serena e impasible. Había dicho siempre que podía marcharse cuando quisiera, que ella no lo ataría. Sin embargo, tuvo celos y no solo de su libertad, por primera vez Nojiko sentía ira hacia lo que apartaba a Ace de su lado, sin importar lo que fuera.

Lo vio ir por Anne, que a todas luces era su favorita, aunque Nojiko sabía que adoraba a los tres y besarla mientras dormía. Lo vio recoger su sombrero y acto seguido acercarse para besar a Ed, que de un manotazo lo apartó para seguir mamando a gusto y a Rouge, que correspondió halándole el cabello. Ella misma se odió por aceptar el asedio a sus labios, cuando en esos instantes le deseaba lo peor.


	35. Que van a decir si saben que lloras

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto en editar, pero estuve con problemas de salud bastante serios ¡Pero aquí vuelvo! A Rebeca18 y Bella, ¡cómo las extrañé! Un agradecimiento a Nami Scarlet por agregar mis fics a sus favoritos, por desgracia, no hay modo de que la conexión me haya dejado agradecerle por mensaje.**

**XXXV**

"**Que van a decir todos **

**los que a ti bruja te llaman**

**si saben que lloras, besas, te enamoras**

**y me haces la cama". J.S**

Nami cargó a Rouge y cedió la mayorcita a Luffy para que Nojiko quedara con Roger Edward. La peliceleste no estaba en condiciones de hablar esa mañana y era mejor que su atención la centrara en los cuidados de un solo niño.

—Juro que mataré a tu hermano cuando regrese —la mirada de odio que le lanzó a Luffy no tenía descripción—. Eso, si Nojiko no termina castrándolo.

—Oi, Nami ¿crees que tu hermana haga algo así? —el moreno la miró asustado— Digo, tiene los hijos que quería, así que no le harán falta...

—Es lo menos que se merece —gruñó la pelirroja— ¡Dejar a Nojiko abandonada, con tres niños a cuestas!

—Naaaami —Luffy ladeó la cabeza al mirarla— ¿Estás molesta porque tienes que cuidar a los bebés?

—¡Lo que me molesta es tu hermano! —pateó el suelo furiosa y Rouge inició el llanto. Por supuesto, la culpa la cargó el moreno— ¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¡Ahora no sé cómo lograr que se duerma otra vez!

—Ace no se iría sin un buen motivooo —Anne le tiró del cachete, gorjeando divertida—, apuesto a que tuvo muy buenas razones para hacerlo y si dijo que va a regresar, lo hará.

—¡Sí, imagino las "buenas razones"! —Nami enderezó su figura, haciendo notar aún más el tamaño del busto. Rouge continuaba la perreta y ella estaba a punto de estallar— Lo que todavía no me creo es que no te haya dicho nada.

—Nada. Ace es reservado con sus cosas, bien lo sabes. ¿Crees que lo de Impel Down iba a cambiar su forma de ser? —Increíblemente a Luffy le iba mejor con Anne, que se entretenía en babearlo a gusto— Pero a Nojiko no le faltan "razones" como para que Ace quiera ir a buscar más.

—Acompáñalas con poder estar cómodo, sin responsabilidades de ningún tipo, y verás... —la pelirroja alzó a Rouge, la había cargado de mil maneras sin lograr calmarla, e intentó sacudirla a ver si dejaba de gritar— ¡Ya basta, niña!

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle eso a mi bisnieta, bruja anaranjada! —el viejo Garp se lanzó con una agilidad impropia de sus años a quitársela de las manos. Siempre que podía, visitaba Cocoyashi para ver a los niños— Qué poco instinto maternal... ¡Bruja desnaturalizada! ¡Solo por eso mereces que te entregue al Gobierno! —tomó a la bebita y la lanzó al aire para después capturarla. Nami dio un grito. Rouge pareció asustarse en un principio, pero después gorjeó alegre abriéndole los brazos para que repitiera el juego.

—Niña traidora —musitó la navegante. Hasta entonces, Rouge la había preferido.

—¡Bwaa ha ha ha! ¡La nena reconoce al abuelo Garp!

La mayorcita había comenzado a llorar ante las atenciones que el ex vicealmirante prodigaba a su hermana.

—Oh, Anne, no te pongas así... —Garp imitó los pucheros de la bebé— ¡Ven también con abuelo! ¡Las llevaré a entrenar como es debido, apenas cumplan el año!

—¡Ni de coña! —Luffy se había quitado el sombrero y buscaba ocultar a la niña detrás— ¡Ace y yo nos encargamos!

—¿Dónde están él y la otra bruja? —Garp devolvió a Rouge a los brazos de Nami y observó con extrañeza la casa— Creí que esos dos estaban vigilándolos de cerca ¡Vaya par de irresponsables!

—Oh, si. Cuán responsable es su querido nieto. —Nami derramó en sus palabras toda la ironía posible— Tanto, que le ha importado muy poco dejar atrás a su familia.

—Naaaami... —Luffy intentó salir en defensa de Ace, pero esa vez ni él mismo podía inmolarse por su causa, desconociendo los motivos— Aún no sabemos...

—¡¿Qué?! —el ex vicealmirante pareció transformarse en un umi resha, destilando vapor— ¿Abandonó a mis bisnietos y a la bruja?

—Uhhhmmm, niá… —Luffy dejó a un lado su defensa para mirarlo de pies a cabeza, sorprendido— Misterioso Gear Secando del abuelo.

—¡No habrá muerto en Marine Ford, —los puños cerrados de Garp presagiaron muy poco de bueno y por vez primera Nami estuvo de acuerdo con él— pero no tendrá igual suerte si lo atrapan estas manos!

/

En su habitación, Nojiko intentaba levantar el ánimo jugando con Edward. Le mostró un sonajero, que el niño intentó capturar.

—Aguuuu woooo agu —el gracioso balbuceo, acompañado de un frenético movimiento de los pequeños brazos y piernas hizo sonreír a la madre.

Por primera vez, la puerta se abrió con lentitud para dar paso al instructor de marines.

—Llegó el abuelo Garp... —puso el puño sobre su boca y carraspeó. Nojiko se volvió por un instante— Ya sé lo que hizo el sinvergüenza. Lo traeré de vuelta en menos de un día y no me importa lo que hagas con él después, pero al menos te debe una explicación —se cruzó de brazos—. Eres la madre de sus hijos, no una bruja cualquiera.

—Déjelo a su aire —respondió seca—, si regresa ya buscará explicarse... y yo lo escucharé, si mi humor lo permite. De lo contrario, puede esperar en el recibidor a que me sienta dispuesta a hacerlo. No me molesta que duerma en el diván.

—Muy bien, bruja. —el ex vicealmirante le dio la espalda, salió un instante y volvió con dos lecheras, que colocó sobre una mesita— No está bien que vayas a perder el apetito ahora, tienes críos que alimentar. Viene de la Marine, pero será la mejor leche de cabra que habrás probado en tu vida ¡Sengoku tiene bien alimentado a ese animal! ¡Bwaa ha ha ha! —caminó hacia ella y le oprimió el hombro con aprecio— Tu madre estaría de acuerdo en que no te dejara sola.

—Sí, Bellemere siempre me envía a alguien en los momentos más críticos. —Nojiko no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante el gesto— Le agradezco la atención, los niños están a punto de dejarme vacía.

—¡Llámame abuelo Garp! ¡Bwaa ha ha ha! —rió cruzándose de brazos— ¡Hagamos las paces de una vez, bruja! Me caes demasiado bien. Ace es un verdadero idiota.

Edward llamó la atención del marine con sus gorjeos.

—Me parece estarlo viendo, son como gotas de agua... Así me recibía él a la puerta de la cabaña de Dadan. —Garp alzó al niño, mirándolo a los ojos— Espero que no haga las mismas locuras ¡Por la Justicia Gubernamental, ya estoy viejo para tantos corretajes!

—Awooo agu ¡Auaou awuu! —Edward tironeó de los galones en su chaqueta, que le habían llamado poderosamente la atención.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha, excelente señal! Este quiere llegar lejos. —el viejo rió complacido— ¡Abuelo Garp te dará el puesto de Kizaru!

—No quisiera verlo ni en la Marine, —Nojiko doblaba sobre el lecho una loma de pañales retirados del tendero, la vista fija en su labor— ni sobre un barco pirata. Cualquiera de los dos ha traído bastantes desgracias a mi vida como para desearlo.

Varios goterones cayeron sobre las piezas infantiles, Garp hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Conozco lo suficiente a Ace como para decirte que no es otra bruja la causa de su marcha.

—En estos momentos, —Nojiko limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo observó iracunda— casi preferiría que fuera ese el motivo y no que ha ido a provocar a la muerte —Suspiró, recuperando a Edward—. Lo primero tiene solución, lo segundo, no.


	36. Jugaría la primavera por tenerte delante

**XXXVI**

"**Incluso en estos tiempos  
todos los días tienen ese instante  
en que me jugaría la primavera  
por tenerte delante****". J.S**

Era época de lluvias y la cosecha podía perderse. Nojiko se veía imposibilitada de hacer la recolección, por ende, no entregaría a tiempo la parte que cubría el contrato hecho por Bellemere con la tienda. Nami se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Todavía recuerdo cómo hacíamos la recogida junto con Bellemere, lo que no sé qué será peor: si dejar a Luffy con los niños, o llevármelo y que se coma la mitad de la cosecha.

—¿No le confías a Luffy tu vida, Nami? —Nojiko la miró, haciendo un amago de sonrisa— Creo que puedo dejarle a mis hijos con toda confianza.

—Es distinto. Los enemigos más molestos no llegan a la altura de ese trío, —suspiró la pelirroja— ni te desesperan a base de gritos.

—Si continúas pensando así, nunca serás madre —la peliceleste se tornó seria—. Y en algún momento tendrás que planteártelo.

—Dentro de muuuuuchos años quizás —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, volviendo a los mandarinos, Luffy es bastante torpe y dejará los gajos de forma tal que nunca más colgarán frutas de ellos. ¡Por Dios! Lo imagino saltando de árbol en árbol y al final recogeríamos menos de la mitad gracias a su estómago.

—Tu capitán no entiende las cuestiones de tierra firme, bueno, en un principio tampoco Ac… —Nojiko cambió el tema, al ver que se traicionaba— Acabemos de una vez. Mejor dejarle los niños a Luffy ahora que duermen y le será más fácil. De cualquier forma, estaremos cerca, puede avisarnos cuando despierten.

—Qué madre tan fiada.

—Mientras Luffy los esté cuidando, sé que no habrá quien se acerque a la casa con malas intenciones. —Nojiko tomó los fardos para la recogida, lanzándole uno a su hermana— ¡A ver quién trae la mayor parte, antes de que empiece la lluvia!

—El chaparrón se nos viene encima… —Nami observó las nubes, preocupada y al ver que la peliceleste ya entraba al sembrado, dijo para sí— Aunque a ti parece haberte caído desde hace unas semanas.

/

Luffy trepó de un salto al lecho y se acomodó, sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a la cuna donde los niños dormían. Después de mucho pensarlo, chocó puño contra palma.

—¡AHHHH, Shanks lo ha hecho otra vez! —el grito hizo que los trillizos se agitaran, amenazando con despertarse. El moreno llevó de inmediato las manos a la boca, obligándose a callar— _No es mala intención de su parte... pero no quiero que Ace deje a la familia, como pasó con el padre de Ussop. Ace no es muy inteligente y parece que nunca va a darse cuenta de que al final lo único que buscaba era esto mismo... Nojiko lo quiere como no lo ha querido nadie... Siquiera yo, que soy su hermano. Bueno, ¡yo no puedo darle lo mismo! ¡Shishishi! _ —una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero fue perdiéndose con sus cavilaciones— _Solo pudo irse a algo en extremo importante, y que solo le incumbía a él ¿Kurohige otra vez, Shirohige, el Gobierno Mundial? _—terminó en una cómica posición, halándose los cabellos— ¡Ñaaaa, no lo sé, me cansa pensar!

Edward abrió por un instante los ojos, el ceño enfurruñado.

—Agu woo —protestó con el chupete aún en la boca, para volver a caer dormido. Eso de comer algo más sólido, además de la leche materna, estaba dando sus resultados. Con el estómago bien lleno dormían mejor.

Empezaba a aburrirse de vigilarle el sueño a sus "nakamas" y miró alrededor buscando algo con lo que pudiera entretenerse. Por desgracia, Nojiko era demasiado ordenada como para dejar alguna cosa fuera de su lugar. Abrió la gaveta de una de las mesas junto a la cama, para encontrar el libro donde ella anotaba el progreso de sus niños, el log pose de muñeca de Ace y una llamativa cajita con círculos de goma.

—¡Suggggoooi! —se entretuvo en inflar uno, dejando el resto en su lugar. Lo último que quería era que Nojiko lo regañara. También había un enorme tubo de crema, que daba a la hermana de Nami ese delicioso olor a almendras en su piel— Ané... ¿Si le hecho crema pesará más cuando lo infle? —y vertió parte del contenido dentro del globo de goma.

Había comenzado a llover, las gotas entraron por la ventana mojándolo. Con un resoplido, abandonó el juego para ir a cerrarla, no sin antes anudar el globo y ponerlo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El llanto de Rouge se elevó sobre los de sus hermanos, despertándose los tres al unísono y todos mojados.

—¡Oooosu, vamos allá! —Luffy bajó la barandilla de la cuna y buscó con la vista los pañales limpios y unas ropas para cambiarlos. Estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación, de modo que no podía dejar a los niños desprotegidos. Intentó volver la baranda a su sitio, pero ésta se había atascado. Los gritos de Ed, Anne y Rouge iban subiendo de tono— ¡AAhhh, cállense! —Por suerte las habilidades de la fruta ayudaban en estos casos, podía estirarse y alcanzar lo que quería sin moverse del sitio— ¡GOMU GOMU NO...! ¡Déjenme concentrarme! ¡PISTORU Noo, ROCKETTO, waaaa, GOMU GOMU NO FUSEN!

—Awouooo

—Agu

—¡Wou wouu aguuu!

Inflarse como un globo había sido el remedio para que los niños quedaran callados, mirándolo con el entusiasmo en los ojos. Logró cambiarlos sin problemas, vistió a Ed con una bata de lunares y lazos rojos, y a Rouge y Anne con dos pequeñas camisas de marine que le había regalado abuelo Garp al varón. Lanzó al cesto los pañales sucios y se le ocurrió una idea genial para pasar la tarde.

/

Nojiko y Nami llegaron empapadas al recibidor. La última fue de inmediato al cuarto de baño a buscar toallas. Los gorjeos de los niños y la risa de Luffy se escuchaban incluso con la puerta cerrada. La peliceleste suspiró más tranquila, mientras se secaba.

—Parece ir todo bien. —sonrió al mirar a Nami— Al menos se oyen felices.

—Hasta que no lo vea, no lo creeré —la pelirroja lanzó la toalla sobre el diván y fue tras Nojiko, que ya abría la puerta de la habitación.

El espectáculo no podía ser más divertido. Luffy, acostado sobre el lecho, había enlazado con brazos y pierna a los niños, que se entretenían rebotando sobre su cuerpo de globo. Nojiko quedó plantada en el lugar, con una gota de sudor en la frente y los ojos abiertos. Más ágil que su hermana, allá iba la pelirroja a capturar a dos de los pequeños.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Se lo dije a Nojiko, que no confiara en ti y ella...! —los gritos de Nami superaron al llanto de los gemelos de pelo negro, que se habían quedado sin diversión. Anne continuaba rebotando, hasta que Luffy la asió con un brazo, desinflándose, para después dársela a Nojiko, aún impresionada. El golpe no se hizo esperar— ¡Son niños, idiota, no chinches de circo! ¡Podían haberse caído!

—Oi, Nami. Los tenía bien sujetos —se frotó el chichón que le cubría media frente— Si siempre cuidé a mis nakamas, cómo no voy a hacerlo con mi familia.

—Por favor, —la peliceleste les señaló con un gesto de cabeza la puerta. Puso a Anne Belle en la cuna y tomó a los gemelos— violencia delante de los pequeños, no...

—¿Cuidaste a tus nakamas, eh? —Nami lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, para no alterar a los bebés con sus gritos— Puedo darte unos cuantos nombres que te harán recordar en qué nos metiste...

Nojiko quedó sola con los niños. Tras alzar la barandilla de protección, los dejó con sus juguetes para cambiarse la ropa mojada y cayó después sobre los almohadones pensando en descansar, aunque fuera un instante. Aún escuchaba a Nami con sus exclamaciones ¡Skypiea! ¡El reto con Foxy! ¡Thriller Bark! Nojiko suspiró, y sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Ace apareció en su mente junto al deseo de verlo otra vez.

—De verdad que te necesito. —la peliceleste sonrió, qué fácil era reconocerlo cuando no lo tenía delante y el orgullo dejaba de imponerse.

/

La pelirroja observó pálida el objeto que Luffy le había mostrado, buscando hacer las paces y calmarla.

—¡¿Qué es eso, por Dios?! ¡Qué no es un globo y... tiene algo adentro...! ¡Luffy, qué estuviste haciendo en mi ausencia!


	37. Asoman a tus ojos las tormentas

_**A Kaisokuou16 (Alex), Gabe Logan, Ari y Nami chan, gracias por seguir fieles, aún cuando me ha costado tanto trabajo poder actualizar. Sigo sin posibilidad de conexión… así que sólo puedo hacerlo cuando me han el favor. Gracias por entender!**_

**XXXVII**

"**Se anuncia entre los dos tiempo inestable**

**Asoman a tus ojos las tormentas". J.S**

La irritación de Nami lo tomó desprevenido, y la mirada de Luffy pidiéndole explicaciones como nunca lo había hecho. Ambos llevaban a los niños dormidos en sus brazos, de modo que asumió esas eran la razones del enojo. Sin duda, sus hijos no le habían hecho fácil la convivencia a ese par acostumbrado a dormir hasta tarde y a tomarse la vida como un juego. Cuando intentó besar a los gemelos de cabello negro, Nami lo observó como si se tratara de un pejesapo y aunque Luffy no abrió la boca mientras acariciaba a Anne, se notaba inquieto ante la situación.

—¿Dónde está No? —preguntó serio, al ver que mantenían sus expresiones— ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

—Está donde mismo la dejaste —Nami no pudo más, bastante difícil era ya hablar en bajo tono para no despertar a los bebés—. Y al menos podías habernos alertado de que nos tocaba cargar con tu responsabilidad, Portgas D. Ace.

Se marchó en dirección a los sembrados de mandarinos, alegando que los niños necesitaban del aire fresco y no el viciado que se respiraba en la casa. Ace contempló su actitud, boquiabierto. Que le echara en cara la falta de compromiso con sus hijos en el tiempo que se halló ausente lo había dejado atónito.

—¿Qué pasa con Nami? No creí que la molestara tanto quedarse con los niños ¿Lu? —pero su hermano le sostuvo la mirada y sus palabras fueron pocas.

—Creo que mejor vas primero con su hermana.

—Tienes razón, necesito ver a No. —dejó sobre la mesa el envoltorio que traía consigo, indicándole con un gesto que cuidara de él y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la habitación de Nojiko.

Luffy lo miró pasar de largo hasta la puerta, que golpeó ligera contra la jamba, quedando un hilo por donde escaparían las palabras. Definitivamente, no sería el agradable recibimiento de familia, sino una situación desapacible en la que no podía intervenir.

/

Encontró a Nojiko acomodando las pequeñas almohadas de la cuna, dejándola lista para cuando los niños terminaran su comida. El sobresalto que le provocó tomándola de sorpresa por la espalda casi le vale una bofetada. Pero ella notó pronto quién se había atrevido a cubrir sus pechos con las manos, en espera de fuertes latidos por el retorno. Su sonrisa hizo que se sintiera mejor, hasta que percibió el malestar en su rostro. Ace dejó de mostrarse feliz, la conocía como para saber cuándo ésta era más mordaz que alegre.

—Qué bien que pisas tierra ¿Te falta algo?

—¡Nada! —la estrechó tan fuerte que ella le palmeó el brazo en protesta— Nada, ahora que estoy de vuelta. ¡Rayos, nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto la casa!

Y fue el abrazo la alerta de su temperatura. Sin embargo, ella le restó importancia, todo iba bien a pesar de haber pescado una gripe por culpa de aquel clima tan húmedo, y las fiebres se bajaban con los medicamentos que ponía en su mano el doctor del pueblo.

—Con razón Lu y Nami estaban con esas caras. —se paró frente a ella, preocupado— ¿A qué se debe la fiebre y esa gripe horrible, No?¿Qué locura hiciste mientras estaba fuera de casa?

—La cosecha de las mandarinas, como siempre —respondió seria—. Solo que esta vez había descuidado los cultivos, y como no cesan las lluvias, si no recojo a tiempo, la mitad de las frutas acaba pasada. Nami ayudó, pero no fuimos tan rápidas como para evitar el chaparrón. Lo que menos pensé fue que pescaría una gripe.

—¡No había necesidad de eso, No! —era la primera vez que Ace se irritaba de ese modo con ella— Podías haberme esperado. A veces me pregunto si realmente pretendes contar conmigo para algo, qué diablos.

—¿Contar contigo? —el tono de sorpresa lo hirió— Debo entregar una cantidad grande a la tienda. Fue el contrato con Bellemere tiempo atrás, y lo que me ha permitido vivir independiente hasta ahora. Aún con el apoyo de Nami, perdimos una parte de la cosecha y no podemos darnos el lujo de que pase, con tres niños que alimentar. Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué te marchabas, menos si ibas a volver…

—¿Eso pensaste? —la expresión de Ace fue aún más sombría— ¿Que no iba a regresar?

—Simplemente, que podías demorarte si estabas analizando las responsabilidades y tu falta de libertad en estos momentos. Lo cual no sería extraño, la vida normal no es opción para un pirata y todavía estás a tiempo de elegir otra cosa que se avenga mejor a ti.

—¡No era opción dejarlos por nada ni por nadie, Nojiko! Te dije que volvería pronto ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que significan para mi los niños y tú? Siquiera confías en la palabra que te doy —la ira mezclada con la hiel de lo que estaba sintiendo provocó que elevara el tono— ¡Responsabilidades, falta de libertad! No puedo temer lo que he buscado por voluntad propia, y yo vivo sin remordimientos, recuérdalo.

—Sabes que nunca he puesto en duda tu palabra, no confundas las cosas. ¿Realmente crees que está bien eso de marchar sin decir nada, siquiera a Luffy y a Nami, que tuvieron que asumir tu rol? —Ace sintió que lo regañaba como si se tratara de uno de los niños, más aún al verla cruzarse de brazos en espera de una respuesta— Siempre he dicho que puedes irte, pero al menos merezco razones para poder entenderte.

—Las tengo, y no había otro modo para hacerlo, créeme... —Qué duro se le hacía lidiar con ella, cuando lo que deseaba era tenerla en brazos y sin más explicaciones. Buscó hablarle al oído y revelarle los hechos—… ¡Pero No, todo salió bien!

—Todo salió bien. —la ira de Nojiko subió repentinamente de grado— ¿Te marchaste a correr un riesgo sabiendo que podías morir y dejar a tus hijos huérfanos, sin decirme nada? ¿Tenía que esperar a enterarme por la prensa de los Marines? —las lágrimas estallaron junto con su rabia— ¡Esto no es un juego, Ace! No lo digo por mí, ¿entiendes? ¡Tienes tres hijos! ¡Y a diferencia tuya, con buenos recuerdos de su padre!

—¡No iba a decirte que corría peligro, Nojiko! ¿Preocuparte más aún de lo que estabas? Además, Shanks se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, si eso te da tranquilidad —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Mira lo que tengo a mi regreso, cuando se supone que debería ser todo lo contrario!

—O maduras y te das cuenta de lo que acabo de decirte, o simplemente, puedes marchar a tu libre deseo. Pero si lo haces, que sea para siempre —las palabras de Nojiko fueron para él peor que el kairoseki—. La entrega a la familia por encima de todo, sin reparar en sacrificios, es la enseñanza que recibí de Bellemere. No te obligo a hacer lo mismo, pero los niños no merecen verte partir una y otra vez, quedándose con la esperanza de tu vuelta… que puede no llegar NUNCA.

A juzgar por su expresión, no solo el furor había atacado a Nojiko, era evidente que la fiebre regresaba a su cuerpo causándole espasmos.

—Mientras los niños estén pequeños… ahórrales el dolor de adivinar si regresas —pestañeó vencida por el malestar—. No aceptaré palabras, ni compromisos, a menos que lo demuestres con hechos y lo hagas de corazón… Yo, puedo valerme sola…

—Y yo admiro tu capacidad para hacerlo, solo que no será necesario. Me tendrás cerca, —Ace le besó la frente, que ardía, y buscó acomodarla en el lecho— tan cerca que me pedirás distancia. Empieza por tomarte la medicina, Nojiko.

/

Cerró los ojos al salir de la estancia, y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada severa de Luffy, que lo contemplaba desde bajo su sombrero. Tirado en el diván, con las manos tras la nuca y expresión cansina, le hizo lugar apartando las piernas. Ace no se movió de su sitio. Nami había desaparecido, probablemente incitada por él.

—Mándame al diablo, pero reconoce que esta vez la has hecho buena...

—¿Quién rayos se mete en tus problemas con Nami? —respondió de mal talante. Odiaba discutir con Nojiko, y menos enferma.

—Cierto, pero a veces lo preferiría ¿Sabes? Un buen consejo de mi hermano.

—Ni tengo cabeza para oírte, ni para escuchar a nadie, Luffy.

—Me da igual, hablaré con las arañas del techo, entonces. —hizo como si las viera colgando de la lámpara— ¡Eh, araña! Decirle a ella sin tapujos las locuras que piensas hacer no va con tus modos, pero es preferible —fingió un bostezo—. Así sabrá a qué atenerse.

—¡Mierda, Lu! —le lanzó el sombrero, que cayó sobre el de paja— Ya tuve bastante con la refriega de No como para oír la tuya, además.

—Está bien, me lo debes por cuidar a ciertos nakamas ruidosos —aparentó adormecerse—. No discuto que marcharas, —musitó echándose los sombreros hacia delante— sino que dejaste a todos fuera de la situación. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus maneras, pero ella no. Sería bueno que recuperaras a la hermana de Nami antes de que decida volver a estar sola.

—¿Quién dice? —Ace lo enfrentó molesto— Las cosas marcharán entre nosotros como debe ser, a partir de ahora.

—Aún así, escuché que cerraba por dentro la habitación. —Luffy se desperezó, abandonando el diván de mala gana— Vuelves al principio...

—No importa, mientras estén cerca y los niños... ¡¿Quién tiene a los niños, Lu?! —Pareció caer en cuenta de que la pelirroja, por mucho que quisiera, no podría cargar con los tres— ¿Dónde los dejaste?

—En el comedor, Nami les está dando de comer.

—¡Nami no tiene leche para eso! Se supone que No debe amamantarlos, aunque ahora con la fiebre...

—Después de que te fuiste, resolvió que era demasiado para ella y que debíamos darles algo más. Tienen el estómago de la familia. ¡Shishishi, Edward casi me convence con su jerigonza de darle un buen trozo de carne!

—¡Los bebés no pueden comer tan sólido a esta edad, Lu! —Ace corrió hacia la cocina, dispuesto a contender con la pelirroja— ¡Mucho menos la carne!

Abrió con ímpetu la puerta para encontrarse con los tres niños sentados en sus sillas, protestando porque Nami apresurara las cucharadas de cereal. Sobre la mesa, un papel escrito.

—Ahí tienes la lista de lo que pueden o no comer, en tanto mi hermana se recupera —Ella lo miró de soslayo y continuó en silencio su labor.


	38. La falta que me haces

**XXXVIII**

"**Todos los días tienen unas horas  
para gritar, al filo de la aurora,  
la falta que me haces****". J.S**

"**A ti que me enfermas, a ti,**

**Que eres mi envenenada medicina" J.S**

Nojiko despertó con la extraña sensación de que había oído a sus hijos gemir, sin embargo, dormían tranquilos. Abandonó el lecho para acercarse a ellos y palparles el pañal. Todo estaba bien, aunque era prácticamente imposible que ninguno de los tres se mojara en toda la noche, para después reclamar a gritos su atención.

Volvió a la cama con la idea rondándole la cabeza, y cayó dormida hasta bien entrada la mañana, en que Ed pidió la leche materna. En la cocina, los pomos para Anne y Rouge, que habían preferido la leche de vaca al cumplir los cinco meses, se hallaban dispuestos sobre la meseta. Agradeció a Nami por mostrarse tan considerada y ésta la miró con sorpresa, para después encogerse de hombros.

La situación se repitió por dos semanas, y Nojiko suspiró complacida, sus hijos comenzaban a habituarse a dormir la noche, Nami le dejaba los pomos listos en la mañana. Hasta entrada la tercera, no escuchó el llanto de Anne, que la hizo levantarse de inmediato y semidormida, tropezó en la oscuridad con la espalda de alguien inclinado sobre la cuna. Ace terminó de ajustar el pañal a Edward y tomando consigo a Anne Belle, sonrió pícaro mientras se ponía un dedo sobre los labios.

—Tchhh, ¿qué tal si dejamos dormir a mamá? —Anne gorjeó con gusto—. Le debo un mes de sueño.

Miró a la peliceleste con nostalgia.

—Vuelve a la cama, Nojiko. Daré una vuelta a Anne por la casa, si no te molesta. La traeré apenas se haya dormido.

—Ya veo —cayó en la cuenta, y advirtió a su corazón que aún no debía perdonarlo, sin embargo éste pareció no escucharla—. Supongo que también encontraré las botellas de leche a punto…

—Puedes contar con eso. —le sonrió, buscando acomodar la cabeza de Anne sobre su hombro y fue hacia la puerta. Al abrir el cerrojo, se volvió antes de salir— Me alegro de no haber asegurado antes la ventana, como hice con esta puerta.

/

La niña se mostró dispuesta a no reposar hasta el alba, de modo que decidió llevarla consigo a la parte trasera de la casa, donde el aroma de los mandarinos y el aire de la noche terminarían adormeciéndola.

—Estoy malcriándote demasiado, Anne. —la sostuvo fuerte, para detenerla en el intento de trepar hacia su hombro— No puedes acostumbrarte a madrugar todas las noches.

—Aoww, aowww —fue la respuesta, seguida de un gorjeo y al ponerla frente a él, le dedicó su primera risa. Los hermanos ya le tomaban la delantera por varios días, siendo el varón el primero que lo hiciera para mamá, y Rouge, que traidoramente había preferido llenar de baba a Luffy cuando éste la alzó repetidas veces en un juego, para después lanzar la carcajada.

—Sí que te pareces a tu madre, sorprendiéndome cuando menos lo espero... —Ace contuvo las lágrimas— y cuando más lo necesito.

Antes de conocer a Nojiko, podía contar con los dedos de una mano los momentos gratos en su vida. Después de ella, habían ido aumentando en número, al punto de que necesitaba de dos vueltas o más de sus manos… y éste, que había iniciado la cuarta, valía por diez. ¿Realmente quería perdérselos, cada uno de sus nuevos pasos, los de Ed y los de Rouge? Eran instantes que no se repetirían, solo porque lo pidiera. ¿Cuántas veces él mismo había maldicho a su padre por no estar cerca? Era desagradable reconocer lo mucho que lo necesitaba, ¿quería lo mismo para sus hijos? Tenía una respuesta para el hecho de si merecía nacer, que alguien le abriese los brazos desinteresadamente sin pensar en su sangre maldita. Primero había llegado Luffy como hermano y luego Nojiko, a quien se uniera con tanta pasión… Sin embargo, este amor nuevo, inocente, no sólo correspondía… Esperaba a su vez que le tendiera los brazos…

—Casi está amaneciendo, Belle. Tienes que regresar a tu cuna o mamá va a enfadarse. —Volvió a recostarla sobre su hombro y la escuchó bostezar— Sé buena chica y duerme hasta la mañana.

Al llevarla de regreso a la estancia, estaba plácidamente rendida al sueño. La depositó junto a sus hermanos, que se rebulleron incómodos, para después volver hacia la puerta.

—¿Acaso tienes idea de la falta que me haces?

El susurro lo detuvo en un instante. Que Nojiko reconociera lo necesario de su presencia, provocó la celeridad del fuego en sus latidos. Habían lidiado fuerte, no precisamente por una simpleza, ¿y sin embargo arrojaba a un lado el orgullo, justo cuando era mayor su enojo, para decirle aquellas palabras?

Abandonó la idea de retirarse para ir junto a ella y tocarle la frente, nervioso.

—¿Volvió a atacarte la fiebre, Nojiko? —por toda respuesta, ella rió cálida ante la ocurrencia.

—Creo que estoy enferma sin remedio —suspiró, ruborizándose y apartó la mirada—. Parece que es grave, cuando me hace delirar de esta forma.

—Si quieres la cura para ese mal, —Ace la observó serio— solo tienes que decirlo.

—Dime No y prescindiré de ella.

—Pobre No, que desvarías… pero yo me muero por darte un remedio —toda la gravedad de su expresión se convirtió en la pícara sonrisa que Nojiko adoraba. No esperó para hacerle sentir su abrazo y acariciarle el oído con un susurro—. Juro que no habrá mejor tratamiento para tu malestar.

—Ace, no prometas… —pero él detuvo las palabras con un dedo en sus labios.

—Nunca lo hago en vano, tampoco voy a echarme atrás —sonrió tranquilo mientras se acomodaba a su lado—. Ahora, ¿me permites librarte de esa dolencia?

/

En la mañana, la fiebre de Nojiko había cedido y de la gripe solo quedaba una pequeña indisposición, sin embargo, continuaba recluida en su dormitorio con los niños.

—Esta situación va a enfermarme a mí —la pelirroja hizo un gesto exagerado al tocarse la frente—. Lleva semanas actuando de esa forma y sé que lo hace para no encontrarse con él —señaló a Ace, que dormía en el diván— ¡Vaya con tu hermano! Es mediodía y óyelo roncar.

—Déjalo en paz, Nami. —el moreno intervino en su defensa para después comentar, con tono casual— Por algo será que tu hermana no ha pedido más ayuda en las noches, y casi no oigo a mis nakamas llorones. ¿Qué raro, verdad?

—Sí, es curioso. Bueno, imagino que Nojiko ha buscado desdoblarse con tal de mostrarle a Ace que ella no lo necesita. —la navegante se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista hacia la mesa de centro donde el mayor había puesto lo que traía consigo— ¿Y esto?

—Ah, Ace me encargó que lo cuidara con la vida, hasta que pudiera hacer lo que tenía pensado o algo así... —se acordó de repente y quiso curiosear, abriendo el papel que lo cubría. Apareció una vasija de barro con tapa— Sugoi, ¿qué tendrá adentro?

—Un tesoro, sin dudas —a Nami le brillaron los ojos, imaginándose las joyas—. Es la herencia que le dejaron sus padres —y extendió la mano para abrirla, pero se detuvo al ver a Ace voltearse hacia ellos, aún dormido.

—Mejor no lo hagas, —Luffy le aguantó la mano— puede enojarse y ya tenemos bastante con el problema de esos dos.

—Déjate de tonterías, no pasará nada porque le echemos un vistazo al oro.

—¡Qué no lo abras, Nami!

—Solo un idiota perdería la oportunidad. —protestó ella, haciéndose con la tapa y ambos forcejearon— ¡Quítate, Luffy!

Ace había bostezado, amenazando con despertar. Para suerte de los menores, continuó su sueño y decidieron enfrentarse en silencio, disputándose el destapar o mantener cerrada la vasija. En uno de sus tirones, Nami hizo que Luffy perdiera el asidero, pero no logró mantenerlo firme entre las manos. Aunque capturó la tapa antes de llegar al suelo, fue imposible que parte del contenido no se vertiera.

Nami tosió envuelta en una nube de polvo, mientras el capitán se apresuraba a volver el envase a la posición inicial.

—¿Ce... ceniza? —la piel de la chica se erizó, a la par que Luffy se lanzaba para cubrirle la boca con la mano, haciéndole contener el grito que los delataría.

—Eso te pasa por curiosa. —el moreno sonrió ante la expresión de asco que había puesto Nami— ¿A dónde vas?

Y la vio correr hacia la ventana, para escupir repetidas veces al exterior.

—Tragué jugo de muerto, tragué jugo de muerto…

Luffy tuvo que contener las carcajadas, la imagen asqueada de Nami era realmente divertida. Ace siguió durmiendo, pero había dejado de roncar y sonreía malicioso en sueños.


	39. Me despido, pero me quedo

**XXXIX**

"**Ahora que me despido, pero me quedo". J.S**

El escobillón cayó de las manos de Luffy sobre el rostro de Ace, que despertó de un salto.

—¡Rayos! ¿Qué diablos...? —pasó la mano por la frente, donde el golpe le escocía— ¡Tenías que ser tú, Lu! ¿Qué demonios haces barriendo la casa a estas horas?

—Er... etto... —Nami lo observaba con expresión asesina— Hay polvo en el suelo y... —la mirada de la navegante echó fuego— ¡Nami dijo que había que barrer para que no hubiera ceni...! —La pelirroja murmuró su seguidilla "idiota, idiota, idiota" por lo bajo e hizo un molinete con el escobillón— ¡Naaaami! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—¡Por no saberte explicar! —la navegante se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó al mayor— Si no quieres que tus hijos se enfermen, Portgas D. Ace, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tener la casa limpia. El polvo se está acumulando en el suelo.

Ace la observó pasmado, abandonó el diván aún con sueño en los ojos y su mirada cayó en el objeto que dejara a su hermano. Por un momento, lo había asaltado el temor de que Luffy no se tomara en serio la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, pero éste continuaba en su lugar y bien envuelto.

—Voy a ver a No y a los niños —dijo estirándose—. Los ayudaré después, si aún no terminan.

—Eso, si te deja entrar —masculló Nami, que todavía no lo perdonaba. Su mandíbula casi dio contra el suelo, al verlo acceder a la habitación de Nojiko, sin que mediara el cerrojo— ¡¿Qué... ya se ablandó?! ¡No la reconozco!

—¡Shishishi... acuerdo misterioso! —Luffy celebró con una carcajada que hubiesen vuelto a la normalidad y saltó sobre ella. La pelirroja, tomada por sorpresa, cayó sobre el diván. Si fue impensado o intencional el beso, nunca lo supo— ¡Oi, lo siento Nami! ¡Lo siento, perdón! ¿Te he mordido?

—Si realmente lo sientes tanto, bájate de una vez —sonrió irónica y satisfecha—. Esto va a costarte caro.

—Bueno, —Luffy se acomodó el sombrero y puso cara de desentendido— como no tengo dinero, puedo decirle a Ace que me dé parte de la "herencia" que tenía en la vasija y tú registraste.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó enojada, pero su rostro tomó después la expresión de "chica que se deja vencer por las circunstancias"— Supongo… supongo que con el capitán siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo.

/

Ace, sentado en el lecho junto a Nojiko, intentaba mantener quieto a Edward. El bebé se revolvía entre sus manos, buscando el modo de gatear sobre la cama. Anne y Rouge eran sometidas a la horrible tortura del peinado, a la que respondían con sus mejores gritos.

—Si no les halo... ¿Por qué se quejan?

—Puedo dar el ejemplo. —sonrió el moreno, divertido— Aunque sé que te gusto bien desgreñado ¡Vuelve acá, Ed! —se inclinó para atrapar al niño antes de que llegara al borde— ¡Cielos, estoy empezando a considerar a Dadan!

—Entonces... ¿Nami sigue rabiosa contigo?

—No la culpo. Te quiere mucho, No. Dudo que quiera hacerme el favor otra vez de cuidar a los bebés, aunque sea por una hora.

—Si les explicamos el por qué, ambos lo entenderán. —la peliceleste acabó de anudar los lazos a Rouge, que dejaba de llorar para concentrarse en el cabello de su hermano— Ahora ya puedes contarlo ¿No?

—¡Oi, Rouge, suéltalo! —el regaño del padre ante los tirones de pelo que la niña propinaba a Edward, provocó que volviera el llanto— No, sinceramente... ¿Crees que podamos educar a estos pequeños salvajes?

—Mírate a ti mismo —Nojiko rió sin malicia—. Algún día voy a tener que ir personalmente a dar las gracias a esa tal Makino.

—¿A esa tal Makino? —Ace alzó una ceja y buscó abrazarla, sin dejar de sostener a Ed— Nunca te había oído hablar así de otra mujer, ni siquiera cuando el asunto de Domino.

—Ah, pero a ésta sí tengo cosas que envidiarle —alzó el rostro, para que sus mejillas rozaran en una tierna caricia—. Y tú la recuerdas con mucha simpatía. Luffy me dijo que incluso te ruborizabas con su presencia.

—¡Ese bocazas!

—No es mentira, entonces —ella lo miró de reojo, divertida—. Esa mujer te sacudió las fibras.

—Yo era un crío todavía, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con una, excepto con Dadan ¡Pero eso no significa que me gustara! —alegó Ace en defensa—. Hé, vaya... ¿Estás celosa, No?

—Puede que un poco, sí.

El rostro pasmado de Ace hizo reír a Nojiko. Volvía a pillarlo agradablemente con aquella confesión, y algo le dijo que él no marcharía otra vez, a menos que pudiera acompañarlo.

/

Ver a Luffy y a Nami enredados en el diván, sí fue una sorpresa para ambos. La navegante no perdió tiempo en quitárselo de encima, arrojándolo al suelo.

—¡Oi, Nami, que el piso está duro! —Luffy se restregó la zona adolorida, incorporándose de un salto y solo entonces se percató de los mayores— ¡Ah, Ace!

—Si terminaste de darle los "primeros auxilios" a tu nakama, supongo que podrás oírme —el moreno se dio cuenta de que el tono serio de su hermano no tenía que ver con lo que había presenciado—. Necesito un favor de los dos.

—¡Si es para...! —la exaltación de Nami quedó ahogada ante la expresión grave en el rostro de Nojiko.

—Sí, es para cuidar de los niños, en tanto Ace y yo llevamos las cenizas de Shirohige a la tumba de Bellemere.

—¿Las... las cenizas de... Shirohige? —a la pelirroja se le había puesto la carne de gallina.

Luffy asintió en silencio con la cabeza, dio dos palmadas ante Ed e hizo un gesto con las manos para que el niño fuera a sus brazos. Ace cargó con la vasija.

—Este envoltorio que dejé a tu cuidado, Lu, son los restos de mi padre.

—¡Sabía que otra cosa no iba a alejarte de Cocoyashi, Ace! —la seguridad en la respuesta de Luffy y ver que Nami suavizaba su actitud lo tranquilizaron— Ya sé que corres tus propias aventuras, pero después de Impel Down creí que las reglas cambiarían. ¡Pude ir contigo y no me llevaste!

—¿Hubieras dejado solas a Nami y a Nojiko, sin protección y entendiéndose con los niños? Mientras estuvieras aquí, al menos podía tener la tranquilidad de que ningún enemigo iba a ponerles un dedo encima. —Ace lo despeinó con su manaza— Confío mucho en ti, hermanito.

—¿Fue Shanks quien te dijo que buscaras las cenizas?

—Me alertó de que el Gobierno Mundial pensaba profanar la tumba de Shirohige para atraerme. —Ace apartó la mano de Rouge, que buscaba desanudar la cinta amarrada al envoltorio— Al parecer, no quedaron muy conformes con mi escape y menos aún con la idea de que la casta del Rey de los Piratas siguiera su curso. De modo que Akagami vino a verme antes de que me dejara llevar por la provocación, y fuimos en secreto a recoger las cenizas del viejo. Por desgracia, las tropas de Akainu se nos atravesaron.

—¡Ahhhhh, me perdí la diversión! —Luffy moderó de inmediato sus gritos, ante la competencia de Ed, al que había asustado— ¡Pero para la próxima, tendrás que llevarme a patear traseros!

—Creo que seguiremos como antes, Lu. Nuestros caminos estarán separados hasta que te des cuenta de que hay cosas de más valor que el One Piece. —Ace miró a Nojiko y sonrió amplio— Tengo respuesta a mis preguntas, un sentido para vivir a plenitud... La verdad es que debo estarme poniendo viejo —rió—, si cada vez tiro más a la casa, no a los adioses con sabor a riesgo y a camposanto.

—Qué remedio. —Nami se encogió de hombros, resignada, tomando a Rouge y Anne de los brazos de su hermana— ¿Se supone entonces que ahora sí estará toda la familia unida?

—Aunque Nojiko da por sentado su derecho a determinar sobre el asunto, —Ace se dirigió a la navegante— quería saber si también accederías a que mi padre descansara para siempre cerca de Bellemere.

—Uhm... Shirohige enterrado aquí —la navegante hizo como si pensara en el futuro—. Podría atraer mucho turismo y dinero si...

—¡Y marines! —la ira de Nojiko y la gota de sudor en la frente de Ace revelaron que no habían descubierto la broma tras sus palabras— ¡Nami, que no se te ocurra algo parecido o dejaré de llamarme tu hermana!

—Ah, qué caras más divertidas. —sonrió, mientras llevaba consigo a los niños hacia el diván, donde Ed estiraba los carrillos a Luffy— Esa me la debía Ace, y valga que no le cobro en monedas contantes y sonantes.


	40. La quiero a morir

**XL**

"**Podéis destrozar todo aquello que veis**

**Porque ella de un soplo**

**Lo vuelve a crear como si nada**

**Como si nada, la quiero a morir..." J.S**

Nojiko dejó escurrir entre sus dedos la tierra y le cedió el derecho de arrojar el último puñado sobre el montículo. Apenas el polvo liberó sus manos, Ace se incorporó junto a ella. Bellemere y Shirohige descansaban en paz, bajo el recuerdo de la familia que ambos habían constituido, cada uno por su propio camino. Más allá de las reglas que la sangre imponía, más allá de los límites de lo biológico.

Sintió el apretón cálido de su mano, fuerte y seguro pero nunca rudo para ella, recóndito mensaje de amor que intercambiaban en los momentos de tensión y necesidad, cuando ninguno de los dos se sabía capaz de articular palabra alguna… ni la necesitaban para comprenderse. Quedaron estáticos en la contemplación de aquella cruz, que de madera había pasado a la gloria del mármol, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Nojiko descubrió otro Ace a la luz del día, oculta su madurez bajo el chico ávido de aventuras, halló al padre dispuesto, al hombre en que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo, sin dudas ni temores. Y volvió a sentir el repiqueteo punzante de aquel beso robado años atrás, a despecho de cuanta promesa hicieran de no ir más allá del abrazo.

—Ace… —mordió sus labios antes de continuar y se preguntó cómo la vería a ella en ese instante— ¿Tu padre hubiera estado de acuerdo con que cambiaras la vida del pirata por esta otra?

—Si me hace feliz, —sonrió amplio sin dejar de contemplarla— ten por seguro que donde quiera que esté, lo aprobaría… incluso Gol D. Roger puede sentirse orgulloso ¡Y no tengo remordimientos!

—Pero tu afán por la aventura…

—¿Quién dice que no las hemos tenido, que vendrán más? Y hasta ahora, vencidas con lauros, no puedo quejarme —echó hacia atrás el sombrero—. La mejor de todas, lograr tu conquista.

—Descarado como siempre.

—Ah, sí, supongo que no tiene caso negarlo. —sonrió ladino, al recordar una bofetada de Nojiko, "por llevar la mano donde no le era permitido"— El abordaje para tomar tu fortaleza fue la más difícil….

—Yo creí que serías un poco más tímido, ¿sabes? —lo regañó con su coqueteo innato, heredado de Bellemere— Al final, te portaste como el pirata que eres.

—Hombre de los pies a la cabeza. —rió maligno— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir actuando como si no te gustara? Habría que escucharte, sobre todo cuando pides encargo. Oi… no te ruborices, —sonrió tierno al verla ocultar el rostro en su pecho— eso te hace más linda y… es impropio que me tientes en este lugar.

—¡Oye, guarda un poco de respeto! —Nojiko lo reconvino dándole un suave manotazo en el hombro— Este acantilado solo ha visto muerte o lágrimas... —suspiró— Aquí nos encontramos cuando a mi embarazo se añadió el desembarco de la Marine. Descontando el de Bellemere, fue el peor de todos los lances que hemos tenido.

—En cierta forma, sí, pero me reconcilió con mi padre… —Ace tragó en seco— mi padre biológico, quiero decir…

—Y al final terminaste siguiéndole los pasos.

—Tan de cerca, que casi temí que acabaras como mi madre. Estuve a punto de volverme loco cuando vi que podías perder tu sueño, que al final también era el mío…

—Creo que la aventura más intensa es la que llevamos con los niños. —Nojiko lo observó cavilosa— ¿Podremos?

—¡Podremos, tú misma lo dijiste en la mañana! —Ace se notó entusiasmado y de pronto recordó lo que sucediera antes de salir— Ah, No… Siento que Rouge se escapara cuando me dejaste solo con ella en la cama y me dormí…

—Sí, la encontré gateando por la sala hacia el jardín —se cruzó de brazos—. Bueno, es tiempo de darles un espacio más amplio, o un padre más preocupado.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Ace la observó inquieto y añadió sombrío— ¿Qué otro hombre ocupe mi lugar al lado de los niños? Ni pienses que voy a permitírtelo.

—Tampoco buscaría otro, a menos que me hagas una trastada. —Nojiko sonrió plena y le confesó sin reservas— Si no te has dado cuenta ya, es tiempo de que sepas que no te cambiaría por nadie.

—...Quizás no sea lo mejor para ti, o para los niños pero... —por un momento Ace meditó, su vista perdida en la tierra— No voy a renunciar al placer de intentar serlo.

—Ya lo eres ¿quién necesita más? —en respuesta, la atrapaba con un beso, tan de sorpresa, que Nojiko no pudo negarse al embiste— Por favor, que estamos ante una tumba.

—Lo dicho, un lugar que solo recogió tristeza y llanto. Pero quiero cambiar las cosas, ahora que podemos hacerlo. —Ace puso su mano sobre la cruz— ¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que cumpliría el sueño de alguien más, No? —ella asintió— Toda su vida el viejo quiso tener una familia y yo, en cierta forma lo he hecho parte de ésta. Algo tarde pero…

—Tarde es mejor que nunca, Ace.

—De cualquier modo, no deja de ser una familia libre e informal, como todo lo que he hecho en mi vida. —dudó— Ahora que tu madre Bellemere y mi padre Shirohige nos escuchan ¿quisieras hacerla legítima?

Nojiko lo miró atónita.

—¿Qué?

—Es un lujo que puedo darme ahora que la Marine me ha dejado algo tranquilo, —dijo irónico— y no creo que el alcalde de Cocoyashi se oponga. En otras palabras, acabo de pedirte matrimonio, Nojiko.

—Supongo que no estás bromeando.

—No.

—¿Un pirata queriendo echar el ancla y establecerse en un lugar? Si fuera la chica de diecisiete, moriría de pura ilusión. —unió su mano a la de él sobre la cruz y sonrió— Matrimonio es la palabra más difícil de todas, y yo lo aceptaría... si no lo hubiésemos hecho años atrás. Libre e informal, a nuestra manera, bastaba con que tú y yo lo asumiéramos, aunque fuera de ese modo negligente ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? No, Ace, no necesito de una rúbrica en papel para saberme tuya.

—Definitivamente, ¡eres la mujer que amo, No! —le devolvió la sonrisa y asiéndola del talle con ambos brazos, le hizo dar una vuelta consigo.

—¡Suéltame, Ace! ¡No dejas de ser infantil! —protestó riendo, hasta que la depositó en el suelo.

—Entonces, es tiempo de regresar a casa con los chicos —se volvió, llevándola de la mano—. Lu y Nami deben estar a punto de decidir que no van a tener hijos.

—Me recuerda a alguien.

—La carne es débil... —sonrió malicioso y ajustándose otra vez el sombrero, se volvió para mirar la cruz que dejaran atrás— Viejos... todavía hay esperanzas de que la familia crezca.

—Ahora que eres el pilar de una, —Nojiko quiso aclarar su última duda— ¿te ha sido tan amargo el vino?

—Desde el brindis hasta la última celebración voy a estar embriagado, No. Así que tienes por marido a un perfecto borracho... —Ace lanzó una carcajada y apresuró el paso— Y puede que a veces sea agrio al gusto, ¡pero me muero por probar el añejo!

**Fin**

**28-09-2010**

**Nada, he puesto punto final a esta historia, a pesar de que la ausencia de conexión conspiró bastante contra ella. Aún falta un Epílogo especialmente para kaizokuou16, que debo terminar. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todo(a)s por compartir conmigo su nacimiento y verlo crecer, como a uno de mis hijos. Al menos, le puse el mismo amor con que hago las cosas para mis dos niñas.**

**A kaizokuou16, que me ha sido tan fiel ;D a Nami chan y Ari (Gynee), con las que ha surgido una amistad más profunda que el Atlántico. A Gabe Logan, a quien animo a continuar con sus historias. Rebeca18, Bella Scullw, LizbethRo… Tantos nombres que han ayudado a que continuara y sus reviews me proporcionaron un placer inmenso. Y los demás lectores, que igualmente con sus observaciones me han ayudado a escribir mejor, a sentir lo maravilloso del intercambio intelectual y lo estimulante de saber que tengo amigos en otras partes de este mundo.**

**A Eiichiro Oda, a quien odio y a la vez admiro, nunca le perdonaré la muerte de Ace y la visión terrible de su fría tumba. Pero le agradezco:**

**Que haya muerto H-H: Héroe y hombre. (Por Dios, si le hacía lo mismo que a Sanji…)**

**Que le haya dado esa personalidad tan compleja, que es todo un reto trabajar.**

**Que me haya dejado un espacio en su historia para darle esta oportunidad al personaje, bien que la merecía. (Esperemos que no se le ocurra a Oda poner que la mitad de los niños que han salido en el manga, son hijos "regados" de él, aunque lo creo capaz de todo.)**

**En fin, **

**Besos y Gracias!**

**Eliete**


	41. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**A kaizokou ou16, con todo mi agradecimiento.**_

"**Pero si me dan a elegir**

**entre todas las vidas, yo escojo…". J.S**

La llegada del verano los llamó hacia las costas, como a otros habitantes de Cocoyashi, a pasar el día completo entre baños de sol y agua salada. Buscaron lugar en una especie de islote rocoso, donde se dejaron caer junto a una palmera. Nami arrojó de inmediato bolso y ropa como si le dieran erupción, recogió su cabello en un moño aprestándose a tomar el sol. Luffy se armó de cuanto salvavidas encontrara a la mano, visto que no podía aventurarse a nadar y tampoco quería un golpe de amor. Se preguntó si el pegajoso afecto de Hancock hubiera sido preferible, pero como mismo lograra llegar a Rey de los Piratas, tenía que demostrar la supremacía de ser el único capaz de mantenerla fiel a su lado. En tanto, Nojiko se dejaba rodear por sus hijos, todos gritando a la vez plenos de entusiasmo.

—¡Mi velero! ¡La pelota! ¡El cangrejo inflado!

—Tchhhh. —la peliceleste llevó un dedo a los labios y los miró reprobatoria— Nada de escándalo, ¿qué modales son esos? ¿Cuándo me han oído gritar?

—Papá grita bastante… —musitó el niño.

—Solo cuando lo sacan de quicio. A ver, uno a uno…

—¡La pelota! ¡El cangrejo inflado! ¡Mi velero!

—¡El cangrejo inflado! —en los ojos de Luffy aparecieron estrellas— ¡Yo también lo quiero!

—Que te pongas a la par de los niños, es el colmo. —la navegante lo hizo sentarse de un tirón— ¿Para qué quieres eso?

—Tengo tres salvavidas, pero ninguno con forma de cangrejo.

Por suerte, Ed impuso control a sus hermanas con el primer juego del día.

—¡Una carrera hasta la cruz de los abuelos! —señaló el peñasco— Quien llegue primero...

—Está muy lejos y los quiero a la vista. —atajó Nojiko, antes de que tomaran posición de arrancada.

—¡Si se ve desde aquí! —Rouge pateó la arena— ¡Papá nos dejaría!

—¿Estás replicándome? Te llevo de regreso a la casa.

—¡No quiero volver!

—Oi ¿quién no le hace caso a mamá? —Ace acababa de atracar junto a ellos y Luffy, seguido por los niños, le fue encima de inmediato. Nojiko se incorporó, quedando separada unos pasos de él y aguardó para recibirlo.

—¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Qué trajiste? ¿Qué me trajiste? —los niños repitieron su seguidilla hasta que él les mostró cuán cargados venían los tres bolsos de viaje.

—¡Oee, Ace, qué me trajiste!

—Lo siento, Lu. Te enviaban un pedazo de carne desde Amazon Lily, —sonrió mirando a Nami— pero no va conmigo eso de prestarme de recadero… Eh, ¿me dejas abrazar a No? —el mayor intentó desprenderse de aquella amalgama de brazos y piernas elásticas que apenas lo dejaban mover— El osito de tu salvavidas no es tan agradable como su pecho.

—Papá quiere coger las naranjas temprano… —Rouge sonrió maliciosa, convirtiéndose en el vivo retrato de su padre— ¡Uaayyy!

Ace alzó de un tirón a la pelinegra e intentó ponerle gesto serio.

—¿De quién aprendes esas cosas, de Nami?

—Lo dice mamá… ¡uuayy! —Rouge gritó asustada, como siempre que su padre y Garp la lanzaban hacia el cielo para atraparla otra vez.

—¿A quién doy la palmada educativa, entonces? —observó malévolo a Nojiko, mientras dejaba ir a la niña— ¿O un beso estará mejor?

La peliceleste retrocedió, permitiéndole abandonar la embarcación, y una vez en tierra se aferró a él en el abrazo.

—Espero que no hayas hecho algo realmente malo como para atraer al Gobierno Mundial. —sonrió ella y Ace le correspondió amplio.

—Nada excesivo, solo que algunas despensas marines tendrán que ser repuestas… Como la familia ha aumentado… —apartó el bolso de viaje donde traía las provisiones y dio a Nojiko los dos restantes— Iré hasta la casa a guardar el botín que puede echarse a perder. Si quieres, espera mi vuelta para repartir los regalos.

—¡Yo quiero llevar la comida!

—Ni que estuviera loco. —la mano de Ace se movió a velocidad de un rayo, deteniéndolo— ¡Ahí va también la leche y la carne de mis hijos!

—¡Robarle la comida a los niños es caer bajo hasta para una ladrona como yo!

—Ah, Nami… —Ace hurgó en el bolsillo, sacando una hermosa cadena con medallón— ¿Esto compensa los malos ratos que te ha dado el trío?

—¡Ni hablemos de eso, todo está de maravillas! —en el rostro de la navegante apareció una enorme sonrisa— ¡Rouge es un amor, Anne Belle divina y Ed no puede ser más tranquilo! ¡Adoro esta familia!

—Mientras esperan a papá, ¿qué tal si van a bañarse o a jugar?

—¡Mi velero! ¡Mi velero! ¡Mi velero! —el coro de los trillizos fue perfecto y Nojiko terminó dándoles lo que pedían, mientras contemplaba a Ace perderse tras la línea de árboles caleta.

—¿Trajeron los bajeles que compraste, Luffy? No se despegan de esos juguetes.

—Shishishi… ¿Te parece ahora que fue dinero bien invertido?

—Al menos, los han cuidado… —la navegante observó como las niñas iniciaban una competencia en la orilla, mientras que el chico se entretenía en desarmar el suyo—¡Ese Edward! —gritó molesta— ¡Acaba de romperlo! ¡Es la última vez que gasto dinero en él!

Anne y Rouge se habían acercado a la orilla, para hacer competir sus barcos. Ace, ya de vuelta, observó cómo el chico desarmaba por quinta vez el suyo.

—Oi, Ed. ¿Qué no te cansas de desarmar todos los juguetes?

—No —el niño siguió concentrado en organizar las piezas. Armó parte de la cubierta y se ocupó del resto de los detalles—. Me gusta hacerlo.

—¿Desmontar cosas? —Ace lo miró dudoso, hundiéndose después en el sombrero, mientras se dejaba caer junto a él.

—Hacer barcos. —terminó de colocar el ancla y miró al padre buscando aprobación— Y planos de ellos.

—¿Así que vas a convertirte en un maestro de los astilleros?—Que su hijo definiera tan temprano una vocación, completamente distinta de la lucha generacional por la carrera de pirata o marine, lo tomó de sorpresa— Tendrás que volverte muy fuerte para eso. No te será fácil superar al Sunny y al Oro Jackson.

—¡Haré uno tres veces mejor! —Ed asintió sonriendo y contrajo los incipientes músculos del antebrazo derecho— ¡Por eso no me quejo cuando tengo que entrenar!

—Diablos, sí que me recuerdas a Luffy. —Ace lanzó una carcajada y despeinó al niño con su manaza— Pero hijo mío al fin, no eres un llorón.

—¡Ahhhh, Ace! —le gritó el menor al oído, que acababa de llegar junto a ellos completamente mojado—¡Voy a patearte hasta que pidas misericordia!

—¿Quién va a pedirte nada? —lo miró de soslayo— ¿Acaso dije una mentira?

—¿Eras un llorón, tío Lu? —en el rostro de Ed apareció la sonrisa ladina de su padre.

—¡Ace lo es más que yo!

—Esa es una opinión sin fundamento, hermanito.

—¡Tío, acabas de pisar mi bajel! —gritó Ed, molesto ante el infantil manoteo que armara Luffy con su padre— ¡Le zafaste la proa!

El moreno dejó a un lado el ataque y se inclinó reverente.

—Lo siento, de capitán a capitán. —esperó a que el niño rehiciera el desastre— ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo, tío Lu. —le devolvió la sonrisa, que desapareció apenas sus hermanas llegaron con su característico alboroto— ¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Mi velero ganó la competencia! —la pelinegra alzó el juguete con satisfacción— ¡Ya puedo ir al Nuevo Mundo!

—Y entonces, —Ace la observó divertido— ¿debo llevarte la próxima vez que salga?

—¡Bien! Así no te perderás y mamá estará tranquila. —Rouge se cruzó de brazos, empinándose orgullosa— ¡Seré la Reina de las Navegantes!

—Shishishi, tendrás que competir con Nami y ganarle. —una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy— ¡Pero si es tu sueño, defiéndelo!

—Sí, la navegante más presumida de todas. —musitó Edward— En eso ganas a tía Nami.

—Pero también quiero modelar ropa y atraer hombres fuertes, tan perfectos como papá.

—Rouge… tengo millones de defectos. —la frase **"**no he sido nada de bueno desde que nací**" **se había borrado de su mente— ¡Y ser libre no significa volverte una cualquiera!

—Pues yo llegaré a Almirante, como me prometió abuelo Garp. —dijo Anne, seria— Así nadie más perseguirá a nuestra familia. Entre los dos acabaremos con Mariojea y pondremos nuevas leyes.

—¡Hermana traidora! —le gritó Rouge escandalizada.

—Si se aparta de lo que quiere por dejarse influenciar, —intervino Luffy y los niños lo miraron atentos, como siempre que se ponía serio— entonces sí la consideraré una traidora.

—Abuela Bellemere también fue marine ¡yo quiero seguirle los pasos, pero a mi forma!

—Vaya, el viejo estará feliz contigo, —Ace sonrió irónico— finalmente logró su deseo.

—¿Y tú, papá? —Anne lo miró indecisa— ¿Qué crees?

—Que marine o pirata, llevas mi sangre. —suspiró, ajustándose el sombrero— Quizás logres cambiar lo que nosotros no. Como Shanks, apostaré por la nueva generación… Confío en ti, no importa a quien sigas.

—¿Por qué tenemos tantos abuelos, papá? —Edward lo miró confundido y contó con los dedos— Abuelo Roger, abuelo Garp...

—Ése es bisabuelo, en todo caso.

—Sí, pero igual está abuelo Shirohige, abuelo Genzo...

—¡No importa, si los que están nos dan todos los gustos! —dijo Rouge muy alegre, pensando en lo mucho que la consentían Garp y Genzo— ¡También tenemos muchos tíos, somos una familia grande!

—"Somos una familia grande…" —Ace no pudo evitar acordarse de Shirohige.

Contempló meditativo los juegos de los niños, felices y libres de poder divertirse sin preocupaciones, arrojando agua a Luffy y a Nami. Su conciencia ya estaba tranquila, vivían una niñez como la que él deseara tiempo atrás y cada uno de ellos tenía un sueño que cumplir. Si el destino se lo permitía, estaría siempre que lo necesitaran.

Nojiko abandonó el agua para caminar hasta él y se acomodó a su lado, tiritando de frío. Fue instintivo envolverla en un abrazo, dejando deslizar la mano por aquella piel mojada, a la que se empeñaba en atacar la brisa del verano. El calor la volvió un botón cerrado y quedó entre sus brazos, en una imagen que despertaba todo su orgullo de saberse hombre y por ende, protector.

—Oi, No… —susurró con el rostro perdido entre sus cabellos y el aroma a naranjas— ¿Tienes idea de lo que te extraño cuando estoy en el mar?

—Siempre que regresas, me lo haces saber. —lo miró a los ojos y su sonrisa fue una invitación a medianoche— Por eso, ya es tiempo de que conozca algo más que esta isla.

—No lo creo… — reclamó con un beso su compañía en el futuro viaje— ¿Será por tus cosas inesperadas, que me vuelves tan loco?

—Si te revelo ese misterio, perderás el hechizo.

—¿Me tienes embrujado? Oh, el viejo Garp ya me lo había advertido —rió—. Luffy estará contento de poner proa al mar otra vez, ahora que tiene nakamas nuevos —buscó incorporarse, para luego tenderle la mano—. Entonces… ¿Nos divertimos un poco?

Nojiko le ofreció la suya y su respuesta fue segura, al mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Soy la mujer de un pirata, después de todo.


End file.
